Get Married
by Fanlady
Summary: Taufan dan Yaya dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka dan terpaksa menikah di usia muda. Tapi tentu saja, menikah muda tak seindah yang dikatakan orang-orang. /AU. Marriage life!TaufanxYaya. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Perjodohan

" **Get Married"**

 **Chapter 1 : Perjodohan**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warnings** : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, OOC, and probably some typos

.

.

.

 **Yaya Yah, 20 tahun**. Seorang mahasiswi tahun kedua di jurusan Sastra Inggris. Seumur hidup tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, apalagi pacaran. Baginya pacaran dan jatuh cinta hanya membuang-buang waktu yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk mengejar icta-cita. Namun kini ia justru dihadapkan pada cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya.

"Apa? Dijodohkan?" Sekotak cokelat lezat nyaris terjatuh dari tangan Yaya saat mendengar kabar yang dibawa kedua orangtuanya.

"Ya, sayang. Mami dan Papi sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari teman lama Papi yang tinggal di Amerika," ibu Yaya berujar ceria.

"Tapi, Mami ... Setidaknya Papi Mami harus membicarakannya dulu dengan Yaya sebelum asal menjodohkan Yaya seperti ini..." protes gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

"Lho, sekarang kan kami sedang membicarakan ini denganmu, iya kan, Pi?" Ibu Yaya melirik suaminya yang tengah asyik bermain _video game_ dengan putra bungsu mereka.

"Hm," balas ayah Yaya tak jelas.

Yaya menarik nafas panjang untuk menahan kesabarannya. "Iya ... maksud Yaya, harusnya Papi dan Mami bertanya lebih dulu apa Yaya mau dijodohkan atau tidak," ujarnya setenang mungkin. "Bagaimana kalau Yaya sudah punya pacar? Atau orang lain yang Yaya sukai? Nanti kan bisa repot ..."

"Justru karena itulah kami membuat keputusan ini, sayang ..." kata sang ibu serius. "Mami dan Papi khawatir karena kamu sama sekali tidak terlihat tertarik berpacaran, atau bahkan jatuh cinta. Kamu cuma tau belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Itu memang bagus sih, tapi Mami takut nanti kau malah tidak menikah-menikah dan jadi perawan tua."

"Mami, _please_ ... Yaya masih dua puluh tahun, apanya yang perawan tua?" gerutu Yaya sebal. "Masih panjang waktu untuk mencari jodoh, Mi. Tidak perlu buru-buru ..."

Yaya tak habis pikir mengenai apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tuanya, atau mungkin hanya sang Mami, karena Papinya jelas-jelas hanya menuruti keinginan istri tercintanya. Kebanyakan orangtua mengeluh karena anak mereka terlalu sibuk berpacaran dan lupa belajar, tapi kenapa orangtua Yaya justru mengeluh sebaliknya?

"Tapi, Yaya sayang ... lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Daripada nanti kamu malah disambar laki-laki tak jelas, lebih baik Mami yang memilihkan jodoh yang tepat untukmu," terang ibu Yaya penuh kasih sayang. Nah, 'kan, ternyata memang sang ibu biang kerok dari perjodohan ini.

Yaya memanyunkan bibir cemberut. Bukannya ia tak suka dijodohkan, malah kalau boleh jujur ia lebih memilih untuk seperti ini karena dirinya memang sama sekali tak berniat pacaran. Tapi tak perlu secepat ini juga, kan?

"Dia anak yang baik, kok, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang. Wajahnya juga tak kalah dengan para aktor _Hollywood_ , Mami yakin kamu tidak akan menyesal dijodohkan dengannya," ibu Yaya masih berusaha membujuk putri kesayangannya. Namun Yaya masih tetap bergeming, sama sekali tidak tertarik. "Oh, iya, apa mami sudah bilang kalau dia adalah seorang lulusan Harvard?"

Yaya akhirnya menoleh kembali pada sang ibu begitu mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. "Yang benar, Mi? Lulusan Harvard?" tanyanya, mulai sedikit tertarik. Dari dulu Yaya ingin sekali melanjutkan pendidikannya di salah satu universitas paling terkenal itu. Sayang sang ibu tak mengizinkannya pergi menempuh pendidikan di tempat yang terlalu jauh. Takut kenapa-kenapa, katanya.

"Tentu saja benar, mana mungkin Mami bohong?" Ibu Yaya tertawa kecil.

"Yah, kalau begitu apa boleh buat. Sepertinya dia tidak buruk juga," gumam Yaya akhirnya. Mudah sekali membujuk seorang Yaya Yah. Hanya dengan iming-iming 'lulusan Harvard', ia langsung setuju dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

"Jadi kau setuju dijodohkan dengannya?" tanya sang Mami gembira.

"Yah, begitulah ... Lagipula Mami dan Papi tidak mungkin menjerumuskan Yaya pada sesuatu yang buruk, kan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kami selalu memikirkan yang terbaik untukmu," ibu Yaya memeluk putrinya dengan gembira. Yaya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Ia senang jika bisa membuat orangtuanya bahagia.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan orang itu?" tanya Yaya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau akan segera bertemu dengan calon suamimu. Dia akan kembali dari Amerika bersama kedua orangtuanya minggu depan. Setelah itu, kita akan mulai mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan kalian!"

Yaya yang baru saja menggigit kembali cokelatnya langsung tersedak. "A-APA?!"

"Eh? Kenapa kaget?" tanya ibu Yaya heran.

"Tadi Mami bilang ... 'pesta pernikahan'?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Siapa yang mau menikah?"

"Ya kamulah. Masa Mami? Nanti Papi ngambek lagi kalau Mami nikah lagi," kata ibu Yaya sambil menyenggol suaminya pelan. Yang disenggol terlihat sama sekali tak terpengaruh, masih tenggelam dalam permainan _video game_ -nya.

"Tapi—tapi tadi Mami bilang cuma dijodohkan? Kenapa sekarang malah bilang menikah?" tanya Yaya panik setengah mati.

"Lho, dijodohkan memang berarti menikah, kan?"

"Tapi masa langsung menikah? Yaya masih dua puluh tahun, Mi! Yaya bahkan belum selesai kuliah, bagaimana bisa menikah?" seru Yaya histeris.

"Jangan cemas. Kamu masih bisa tetap kuliah walau sudah menikah, kan? Lagipula tidak ada larangan tidak boleh menikah saat masih kuliah," ujar ibu Yaya enteng.

Yaya membelalak memandang sang ibu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang benar saja ... ia—Yaya Yah— akan segera menikah dengan orang yang belum dikenalnya _? Cobaan apa ini Tuhan ...?_

.

.

.

 **Boboiboy Taufan, 22 tahun**. Baru saja lulus dari salah satu kampus paling termahsyur di seluruh dunia, _Harvard University_. Pria tertampan nomor urut 1996 di kampusnya, dan juga seorang playboy kelas kakap. Kini tengah menghadapi salah satu krisis terberat dalam hidupnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Amy _honey_ ... aku juga tidak ingin putus denganmu, tapi aku tidak bisa menentang perjodohan dari orangtuaku. Ibuku mengancam akan mengutukku jadi batu kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini ..." ujar Taufan dengan wajah memelas.

Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di kursi di seberangnya melipat lengan di depan dada dan menatap Taufan dengan sorot mata membunuh.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, jadi kenapa kau lebih memilih dijodohkan dengan gadis lain daripada denganku?" ujar Amy berapi-api.

"Ini bukan mauku, Amy ... Ini permintaan—bukan, perintah dari orangtuaku. Kau tau aku tidak pernah bisa menentang mereka," Taufan berujar dengan terus memasang ekspresi putus asa terbaiknya.

"Tapi ... kita baru dua minggu pacaran, Taufan ..." Gadis kelahiran Melayu-Amerika itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau, aku tau ..." desah Taufan. Ia sudah mengabiskan dua bulan untuk mengejar-ngejar Amy, salah satu gadis tercantik di kampusnya, dan itu termasuk rekor terlama ia mengejar seorang gadis. Biasanya hanya dalam sehari-dua hari gadis manapun pasti akan takluk dengannya. Tapi sekarang, ia malah harus menyia-nyiakan usaha kerasnya itu.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kita berakhir seperti ini ... Tapi kau harus mengerti, Amy ... aku tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka yang menentang kedua orang tuaku, karena itu aku terpaksa melakukan ini," ujar Taufan mendramatisir. Kalau saja ini sebuah drama, saat ini pasti akan ada _sound effect_ lagu yang menyayat hati, ditambah daun-daun yang berguguran di luar jendela untuk menambah efek dramatis.

Kedua manik _azure_ Amy telah digenangi air mata. Sebagai seorang _gentleman_ sejati, Taufan mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengusap kedua sudut mata gadis itu.

"Jangan menangis, _baby_ ... Aku yakin kalau berjodoh, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti ..." kata Taufan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Berjodoh apanya! Kau 'kan sudah dijodohkan dengan gadis lain, idiot!" Amy menggebrak meja kasar, membuat suasana romantis di antara mereka hilang seketika.

"Tapi siapa tau kita memang berjodoh," ujar Taufan nyengir. Amy berdecak sebal dan mengambil tisu dari tangan Taufan untuk mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Berjodoh, gundulmu!" sungut Amy. "Pergi sana pulang ke kampung halamanmu dan menikahi gadis pilihan orang tuamu! Jangan pernah temui aku lagi!"

Amy bangkit dengan kesal dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, namun Taufan buru-buru menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Amy, aku benar-benar tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Karena itu, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" kata Taufan serius.

"Apa?" tanya Amy, mau tak mau sedikit berharap bahwa Taufan benar-benar akan lebih memilihnya ketimbang gadis itu.

"Kalau aku sudah menikah nanti ... bagaimana kalau kau jadi wanita simpananku saja? Jadi dengan begitu kita tetap tidak akan berpisah," Taufan berujar dengan senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

 _ **PLAK! PLAK!**_

Dua tamparan telak mengenai kedua pipi Taufan, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh kesakitan. Amy menghentakkan kaki keluar dari _cafe_ itu dengan penuh amarah diiringi tatapan pengunjung lain yang penasaran, meninggalkan Taufan yang hanya bisa meratapi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"Haah... masih ada lima gadis lagi yang harus kuputuskan hari ini, semoga saja aku tidak kena tampar lagi," gumam Taufan sambil masih mengelus-ngelus wajahnya yang terkena tamparan.

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel pintar dari dalam sakunya dan memandangi foto seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda yang kemarin dikirimkan ibunya.

"Aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, lho... Jadi kau seharusnya merasa sangaaaat bersyukur ..." gumam Taufan sedih. Ia terus menatap foto di layar ponselnya cukup lama, dan diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

Taufan lalu memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam sakunya. Setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, Taufan kemudian beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

To be continued

A/N:

Aku tau utang ffku masih banyak, tapi malah ditambah lagi /digebuk

Habis aku tidak tahan untuk tidak nulis ini. Gara-gara nonton ulang sinetron Pernikahan Dini sih x'D

Dan berhubung aku juga lagi nge-hype TaufanxYaya, akhirnya jadilah fanfic abal-abal ini. Semoga kalian suka~

Oh, iay, aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu.

Dalam waktu dekat ini kemungkinan aku tidak bisa update kilat semua fanfik-fanfik yang ada, karena komputerku rusak (lagi)

Sebenarnya aku berniat hiatus dulu sampai komputernya bener, tapi aku tau aku tidak bisa tahan lama-lama tidak nulis, jadi aku bakal usahain untuk ngetik lanjutan fanfik sedikit-sedikit di warnet.

Semoga pembaca sekalian bisa memahami~

Makasih yang udah bersedia baca fanfik ini~

Berkenan meninggalkan review?


	2. Marriage blues

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, OOC, and probably some typos

.

.

.

"Jadi kau serius mau menikah?" Ying memelototi undangan yang baru saja diserahkan Yaya padanya, tak percaya melihat nama sang sahabat benar-benar tertera di sana.

"Kan aku sudah memberitahumu sejak dua minggu yang lalu, Ying..." Yaya mendesah sambil menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ -nya.

"Kupikir kau cuma bercanda! Jadi ini sungguhan?" Ying melambaikan undangan di tangannya meminta kepastian, dan Yaya mengangguk muram. "Whoa, selamat kalau begitu!"

"Selamat apanya ... aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, Ying ..." Yaya terlihat hendak menangis, maka Ying buru-buru mengubah ekspresi cerianya menjadi penuh simpati.

"Tak perlu secemas itu, aku yakin ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan," ujar Ying sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. "Lagipula kau selalu bilang tak ingin pacaran dan langsung menikah saja, kan?"

"Tapi tidak secepat ini juga!" seru Yaya frustasi. "Aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi, Ying, dua minggu! Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan mentalku untuk ini ..."

Kali ini Yaya benar-benar menangis. Ying dengan sigap merangkul Yaya dan menepuk lembut punggung Yaya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Cup, cup, cup... jangan menangis. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, kan?"

Tapi Yaya malah menangis semakin keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe tempat mereka duduk menoleh ingin tahu. Ying hanya bis ameringis dan tersenyum meminta maaf pada orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

Ying menunggu hingga Yaya benar-benar berhenti menangis sebelum akhirnya melepaskan rangkulannya dan menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Yaya.

"Nah, sekarang sudah lega?" tanya Ying saat Yaya mulai meneguk airnya.

"Belum..." balas Yaya cemberut.

"Kalau begitu nanti saja lanjut menangisnya, jangan di sini lagi. Orang-orang dari tadi terus memperhatikan kita, tau," ujar Ying setengah berbisik. Yaya melirik sekelilingnya dan melihat beberapa orang memang tengah mencuri pandang ke arah mereka dengan ingin tahu. Itu membuatnya merasa sedikti malu.

"Maaf ..." gumam Yaya malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti," kata Ying kalem. "Kau pasti sedang mengalami sindrom _Marriage Blues_ *, jadi itu wajar," Ying melanjutkan dengan sok tahu.

"Ini bukan _Marriage Blues_ ," tukas Yaya masam.

"Lho, masa? Jadi kenapa kau menangis menjerit-jerit seperti anak kecil tadi?"

"Aku tidak menangis menjerit-jerit seperti anak kecil!" kata Yaya dengan wajah merona. "Aku Cuma frustasi karena akan menikah dua minggu lagi."

Ying menjentikkan jarinya. "Nah, itu namanya _marriage blues_."

"Terserah kau sajalah," Yaya akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk menyeruput kembali milkshakenya.

"Jadi, Boboiboy Taufan ..." ujar Ying sambil membaca nama yang tertera di depan undangan, bersanding dengan nama Yaya.

"Yap. Nama yang aneh, kan?" komentar Yaya.

"Hush. Jangan menghina nama calon suami sendiri."

Yaya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jadi, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ying, mengabaikan ekspresi cemberut Yaya.

"Belum," Yaya menggeleng pelan. "Aku seharusnya bertemu dengannya minggu lalu, tapi dia belum bisa kembali dari Amerika karena masih harus mengurus beberapa hal di sana. Jadi aku Cuma bertemu dengan orangtuanya."

"Kau punya fotonya?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak minta pada orangtuanya? Atau orangtuamu? Mami dan papimu mengenal di Taufan ini, kan?"

"Yah, mereka kenal, tapi tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung, hanya melihat dari foto saja. Mereka menawarkan fotonya padaku, tapi aku menolak. Karena ... yah ..."

"Kau terlalu membencinya sampai tidak mau melihat wajahnya?" tebak Ying sambil menyendokkan es krim yang hampir meleleh ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencinya. Bagaimana bisa benci, kenal juga nggak," kata Yaya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Aku ... cuma takut kecewa."

"Hah?"

"Yah ... aku takut kalau ternyata dia tidak sesuai harapanku. Nanti aku malah kecewa dan merasa semakin berat menjalani semua ini. Jadi lebih baik aku bertemu langsung saja dengannya saat pernikahan nanti."

"Bukannya itu sudah terlambat? Kau tidak akan mundur lagi kalau sudah hari pernikahan, kan?"

"Sekarang juga aku sudah tidak bisa mundur," gumam Yaya lesu. "Lagipula memang lebih baik begitu, kan? Aku tidak ingin menambah-nambah beban untuk diri sendiri."

Ying menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kadang aku memang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Yaya hanya tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apa lagi yang kau ketahui tentang calon suamimu ini?"

Yaya menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Dia punya dua saudara kembar."

" _Whoa_ , kembar tiga?"

"Yap," Yaya mengangguk dan kembali mengingat-ingat. "Kembaran pertamanya bernama Halilintar, dan yang kedua bernama Gempa. Taufan lahir setelah Halilintar, jadi dia anak kedua, dan Gempa itu adiknya."

"Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa ... kenapa namanya seperti nama bencana alam semua?" Ying bertanya geli.

"Ya mana aku tau. Tanya saja pada orangtua yang memberi mereka nama," balas Yaya sewot.

"Mungkin karena itulah hidupmu jadi bencana seperti ini. Nama calon suamimu saja seperti nama bencana alam," tukas Ying masih tertawa geli. "Lalu, info apa lagi yang kau tau tentang si Tuan Bencana Alam ini?"

"Yah ... Taufan dan kedua saudaranya dibesarkan di sini, sebelum akhirnya ikut bersama kedua orangtua mereka ke Inggris. Ayahnya duta besar di sana. Lalu setelah tamat sekolah menengah, Taufan memutuskan untuk kuliah di Amerika, sedangkan Halilintar dan Gempa memilih menetap di Inggris."

"Hmm ... berarti dia orang yang mandiri. Itu bagus," komentar Ying.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu," gumam Yaya sedikti melamun. Ia kemudian melanjutkan kembali ceritanya. "Taufan mengambil jurusan Arsitektur di Harvard, dan baru saja wisuda beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia sekarang sedang berada di New York dan baru akan kembali ke sini beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan."

"Menurutku dia tipe calon suami idaman," Ying berkomentar setelah Yaya berhenti bicara. "Seharusnya kau merasa bersyukur dijodohkan dengannya."

"Ya, aku akan bersyukur kalau saja aku tidak dipaksa menikah saat umurku baru saja menginjak 20 tahun," balas Yaya sinis. Ying tergelak.

"Bagaimana dengan dua saudaranya? Mereka juga pasti datang ke pernikahan kalian, kan?" tanya Ying antusias.

"Kurasa tidak. Halilintar dan Gempa sedang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir mereka, jadi sepertinya mereka tidak bisa hadir," terang Yaya.

"Ah, sayang sekali ... Padahal aku berniat mengincar salah satu dari mereka berdua. Bagus kan kalau pasangan kita adalah saudara kembar?" Ying menyeringai lebar.

"Bagus apanya. Kau kan sudah punya Fang, mau dibawa ke mana nanti dia?"

"Cih, Fang ... Dia terlalu sibuk di akademi polisinya, dan sepertinya dia sudah lupa masih berpacaran denganku," gerutu Ying.

"Oh, benar juga, aku hampir lupa," Yaya merogoh tas tangannya dan menarik keluar dua buah undangan lagi. "Tolong berikan undangan ini pada Fang, ya? Sekalian Gopal juga, kau kan sekampus dengannya," kata Yaya seraya menyerahkan amplop cantik berisi undangan pernikahannya itu pada Ying.

Ying menerima undangan itu sambil menggerutu tentang sikap cuek Fang padanya belakangan ini.

Ponsel Yaya tiba-tiba berdering. Yaya segera meminta Ying untuk diam sebelum akhrinya menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Assalamualaikum, mami," ucap Yaya. Sang ibu dari seberang telepon segera memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. "Iya, iya, sebentar lagi Yaya ke sana. Yaya baru aja memberikan undangan untuk Ying. Nggak, nggak bertambah lagi kok. Yaya cuma mengundang tiga teman Yaya, selebihnya terserah mami saja. Tidak perlu, mi ... untuk apa mengundang terlalu banyak, toh cuma pesta sederhana. Iya ... Yaya yakin. Ya ampun mami, iya iya, Yaya akan ke sana sekarang. Tempatnya juga dekat kok dari sini. Iya, mami jangan khawatir, Yaya bisa sendiri kok. Iya, iya ... sudah ya, mi, assalamualaikum... _love you too_."

Yaya menutup teleponnya dan mendesah keras. Ia melihat Ying telah menghabiskan es krimnya dan ia pun akhrinya menandaskan gelas milkshakenya.

"Kelihatannya kau sibuk, ya," komentar Ying.

"Kau tak akan bisa membayangkannya," ujar Yaya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku harus _fitting_ baju pengantin sekarang. Mau temani aku?"

"Dengan senang hati," balas Ying tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Taufan, kau benar-benar pulang!"

Taufan yang tengah asyik menikmati sepiring pai daging tersedak saat sebuah lengan besar tiba-tiba merangkulnya dan nyaris mencekik lehernya dari belakang.

"Gopal, aku sedang makan!" protes Taufan sambil menggapai-gapai gelas minumannya.

"Oh, maaf, maaf ... Aku cuma terlalu senang melihatmu lagi!" Gopal nyengi rlebar dan menghempaskan diri di kusrsi di hadapan Taufan. "Kau tau, aku kaget sekali saat kau tiba-tiba menelepon dan bilang kau sudah pulang ke Malaysia. Kupikir tadi kau cuma bercanda. Kapan kau sampai?"

"Baru saja," kata Taufan, mengunyah kembali painya. "Aku baru meletakkan barang-barangku di rumah setelah dari bandara. Lalu aku langsung menelponmu dan datang ke sini."

"Kau tidak bilang-bilang mau pulang. Kan kalau aku tau aku bisa membuatkan pesta selamat datang untukmu."

Taufan hanya ngengir. "Jadi, ada kabar apa selama aku pergi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ah, tak usah pikirkan itu dulu. Yang penting sekarang, kenpa kau tidak memberitahuku kau akan menikah?" tanya Gopal.

Taufan lagi-lagi tersedak makanannya. "Da-dari mana kau tau?" tanyanya dengan mata berair.

"Aku dapat undangannya dari Yaya. Ngomong-ngomong dia itu sahabatku."

"Yang benar? Kau kenal Yaya?" Mata Taufan melebar antusias.

"Tentu saja. Kami berteman baik sejak sekolah menengah. Aku kaget saat tau Yaya akan menikah, tapi lebih kaget lagi saat tahu calon mempelainya adalah kau! Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Yaya?" tanya Gopal bersemangat.

"Sebenarnya kami dijodohkan. Aku sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Yaya," balas Taufan sedikit meringis.

"Whoa, kau beruntung sekali kalau begitu, dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis seperti Yaya. Tapi kurasa Yaya sangat sial karena dijodohkan dengan orang sepertimu." Gopal tergelak dan langsung menghabiskan es jeruk Taufan tanpa izin.

"Sialan kau," ucap Taufan, entah karena Gopal menghinanya atau karena menghabiskan minumannya. "Jadi ... kau kenal Yaya, huh? Sekarang kau harus menceritakan semua tentang Yaya padaku."

"Tapi traktir aku makan, ya?"

"Gampang. Pesan saja apa yang kau suka," Taufan melambaikan tangan enteng. Gopal bersorak gembira dan langsung memesan dua _cheeseburger_ jumbo dan segelas cola, juga es jeruk baru untuk Taufan.

"Oke, jadi mau mulai dari mana?" tanya Gopal setelah selesai memesan makanannya.

"Yaya orang yang seperti apa?" tanay Taufan segera.

"Hmm... dia gadis yang baik sebenarnya... Tapi Yaya juga sangat galak. Jangan pernah memancing emosinya kalau kau masih ingin menikmati hidup panjang yang bahagia."

"Apa dia ... err, punya pacar?" tanya Taufan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak ... setahuku tidak. Yaya bukan tipe orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu dengan berpacaran. Dia lebih memilih untuk fokus belajar. Jadi yah... begitulah."

Mata Gopal berbinar saat makanannya akhirnya tiba. Ia langsung menyambar cheeseburger dan memasukkan satu gigitan besar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Muakhanya akhu khaget sekalhe saat dapat undhangan pernikwahan dwari Yaya. Akwu thedak menyangka dia akan menikhah secephat inhe," lanjut Gopal dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu baru bicara," kata Taufan datar.

Gopal menelan makanannya dan meneguk colanya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau dijodohkan dengan Yaya?"

"Ya mana kutahu," kata Taufan mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah selesai menghabiskan makanannya dan kini tengah memutar-mutar sedotan di gelasnya. "Beberapa minggu lalu, ibuku tiba-tiba saja menelepon dan bilang akus udah dijodohkan dnegan anak teman lama ayahku. Ibu menyuruhku secepatnya kembali ke sini untuk melangsungkan pernikahan. Kau tak tahu betapa repotnya aku karena harus mengurus banyak hal setelah pemberitahuan tiba-tiba itu." Taufan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan semua pacarmu di sana? Kau sudah memutuskan mereka?" tanya Gopal setengah berbisik.

"Ya ... Aku terpaksa memutuskan ketiga belasnya sekaligus."

"Tiga belas?" Mata Gopal melotot tak percaya.

"Yep. Aku dapat lima tamparan, tiga kali disiram air —salah satunya bahkan teh panas, mukaku sampai melepuh— dan dua orang juga melempariku dengan makanan. Tapi untunglaj tiga sisanya bisa kuputuskan dengan baik-baik."

Gopal menggeleng-geleng tak percaya mendnegar cerita Taufan. "Kau memang gila," komentarnya.

"Kenapa? Itu masih lumayan kok. Biasanya pacarku lebih banyak lagi," balas Taufan enteng.

"Aku jadi semakin kasihan pada Yaya ..." ujar Gopal dengan wajah prihatin.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk bertobat, kok," kata Taufan seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau? Boboiboy Taufan, mau bertobat? Walau dunia kiamat juga kurasa sifat bejatmu itu tidak akan hilang."

"Sialan, kau tega sekali mengatai teman baikmu sendiri. Nggak jadi kutraktir makan, nih," Taufan memasang ekspresi wajah cemberut.

"Eh, iya, iya. Cuma bercanda kok, jangan ngambek dong..." Gopal cengengesan dan mulai menghabiskan cheeseburgernya yang kedua.

Taufan berdecih sebal dan merogoh saku untuk mengecek dompetnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat.

"Mampus," gumam Taufan.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku lupa bawa dompet."

"APAA?! Kau serius?" Mulut Gopal ternganga lebar. Ia meletakkan kembali burger yang baru setengah dimakannya dan memandang Taufan dengan mata melotot.

"Sepertinya sehabis dari bandara tadi aku memasukkan dompetku ke ransel. Dan sekarang ranselnya ketinggalan di rumah," kata Taufan. Ia masih sibuk mencari-cari di dalam saku celananya, tapi tetap tak menemukan dompet di sana. Bahkan selembar uang pun ia tak bawa. "Aku pinjam uangmu dulu, deh. Nanti kuganti," kata Taufan akhirnya.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bawa uang ..." Gopal menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkannya pada Taufan. "Nih lihat, dompetku kosong."

"Mampus deh kita. Kau ini jadi laki-laki tidak modal sekali sih," Taufan berdecak sebal.

"Kau kan juga sama!" balas Gopal sewot.

"Aku cuma lupa bawa dompet!"

"Kalau begitu sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Gopal meringis panik. Ia menatap makanannya yang masih tersisa dan kehilangan nafsu makannya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mencoba merayu manajer toko ini supaya mau memberi kita gratis," kata Taufan.

"Kau gila! Manajernya itu bapak-bapak paruh baya tahu!" Gopal menuding seorang pria dengan _badge_ nama ' _manager_ ' tersemat di dadanya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa menggoda pria-pria tua." Mata Gopal membelalak penuh horor. Namun Taufan sudah beranjak dari kursinya, sampai seorang gadis tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka.

"Gopal? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Yaya, dengan kedua tangan memegang kantung plastik belanjaan menyapa Gopal.

"Yaya! Kau memang dewi penyelamat hidupku!" Gopal memekik penuh syukur.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Kau bawa uang lebih tidak? Boleh kupinjam? Aku lupa bawa uang soalnya ..." Gopal menujuk piring berisi makanannya yang tersisa setengah dan juga gelas yang hampir kosong.

"Kau ini, selalu saja begitu ... Utangmu padaku sudah menumpuk tahu. Mau ditambah lagi?" kata Yaya galak.

Gopal menggaruk kepalanya dan meringis. "Nanti langsung kuganti deh, beneran ..." ujarnya memelas.

Yaya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini. Namun akhirnya ia berbalik dan melangkah ke arah kasir untuk membayar pesanan Gopal dan Taufan.

"Itu ... Yaya?" Taufan berdiri tercengang di tempatnya, memandangi punggung Yaya dari kejauhan.

"Iya, itu Yaya," kata Gopal. "Oh, benar juga! Kebetulan sekali kalian bertemu di sini! Tapi ... Yaya sepertinya tidak mengenalimu, ya?"

"Kan sudah kubilang kami belum pernah bertemu." Taufan kembali menghempaskan diri di kursinya, tapi tatapannya masih melekat pada Yaya.

"Tapi masa' sih dia juga tidak punya fotomu?"

"Ibuku bilang dia menolak saat diberi fotoku."

Gopal tergelak. "Ha! Sudah kuduga Yaya pasti akan menolakmu! Dia bahkan tak sudi mau melihat fotomu!"

"Cih, kalau sudah bertemu denganku dia pasti tidak akan bisa menolak lagi," ujar Taufan penuh percaya diri.

"Dia sudah bertemu denganmu dan bahkan tidak melirikmu sedikit pun."

Taufan tak sempat membalas komentar Gopal karena saat itu Yaya berjalan kembali ke arah mereka.

"Nah, Gopal, sekarang utanmu bertambah 29 ringgit 30 sen lagi," kata Yaya sambil memasukkan dompetnya kembali ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan membayarnya nanti," kata Taufan seraya tersenyum manis. Yaya memandangnya dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Oh, kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Angin. Aku teman baik Gopal." Taufan mengulurkan tangan sambil terus mempertahankan senyum lima jarinya.

"Oh, aku Yaya. Senang berkenalan denganmu," balas Yaya, ikut tersenyum manis. Namun ia tidak menyambut uluran tangan Taufan dan hanya menangkupkan tangan di depan dada.

Taufan menurunkan kembali tangannya, entah kenapa merasa sedikit malu. "Oh, Yaya ... nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya," ujar Taufan akhirnya setelah kecanggungan beberapa saat.

Yaya kembali mengangkat alis tinggi. Namun kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan komentar Taufan dan berpaling kembali pada Gopal.

"Nah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Tadi aku bilang pada Ying cuma mau mampir membeli minum sebentar, tapi malah bertemu denganmu di sini," kata Yaya.

"Oke, oke. Hati-hati di jalan kalau begitu," balas Gopal sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Taufan yang merasa diabaikan.

Tapi bukan Taufan namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja. Saat Yaya hendak berbalik, Taufan buru-buru menahan tangannya. Yaya melotot melihat Taufan yang kini tengah mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh, maaf, maaf ..." Taufan buru-buru menarik kembali tangannya begitu menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Yaya. "Aku ... cuma mau meminta nomor ponselmu, boleh kan? Kau tau ... aku harus membayar uangmu tadi. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan Gopal, jadi biar aku saja yang bayar. Dan aku butuh nomor kontakmu untuk menghubungimu lagi nanti saat hendak membayar uangnya," Taufan berujar panjang lebar sambil memamerkan senyum tampannya yang selalu bisa menarik gadis mana pun. Tapi Yaya hanya memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau bisa memberikan uangnya pada Gopal, lalu nanti Gopal yang akan memberikannya padaku. Iya kan, Gopal?" Gopal yang kini tengah menyantap kembali burgernya tersedak karena ditanyai tiba-tiba. Namun ia buru-buru mengangguk. Yaya tersenyum puas. "Nah, beres kan kalau begitu? Maaf ya, tapi aku harus segera pergi. Temanku sudah menunggu."

Tanpa mengucapkan apa pun, atau bahkan melirik lagi ke arah Taufan, Yaya bergegas pergi ke arah pintu keluar. Gopal menunggu sampai Yaya menghilang dari balik pintu kaca sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia memandang Taufan yang masih terus menatap pintu tempat Yaya baru saja menghilang.

"Apa kau baru saja mencoba merayu calon istrimu sendiri?" tanya Gopal setelah tawanya reda.

"Kenapa memangnya? Lagipula dia calon istriku kan? Kami akan menikah beberapa hari lagi," balas Taufan tenang. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menjernihkan kembali pikirannya yang masih dipenuhi gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau gagal meluluhkan gadis yang satu ini," kata Gopal.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku pasti akan menaklukkannya dan membuatnya jatuh cinta setengah mati padaku," kata Taufan sambil menyeringai lebar.

Gopal menelan gigitan terakhir _cheeseburger_ nya dan meneguk minumannya sampai habis. "Terserah kau sajalah," komentarnya datar.

.

.

.

Note :

*Marriage blues : the depressed feeling experienced after one of you kneel and/or before the hike down the aisle.

A/N :

Harusnya sih chapter ini pernikahan Taufan Yaya, tapi aku pengen sedikit mengulur lagi /plak

Tenang aja, chapter depan mereka nikah kok~

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca~

p.s. maaf ya nggak bisa balas semua reviewnya, tapi makasih banyak banyak banyak buat yang udah berbaik hati ngasih review~ :'')


	3. Wedding Day

Yaya menghabiskan malam sebelum pernikahannya dengan menangis di telepon. Dan yang menjadi korban untuk mendengarkan semua tumpahan rasa frustasi itu tak lain adalah Ying. Gadis itu menghela nafas setelah Yaya tak kunjung memutuskan telepon selama hampi tiga jam.

"Yaya ... sudahlah. Ini sudah hampir jam dua dini hari. Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan menangis?" ujar Ying lelah.

"Huweee... aku tidak mau menikah, Ying... Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau! HUWEEE!" Yaya menangis terisak-isak (lagi), dan Ying hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak sejak awal saja kau menolak pernikahan ini, Yaya?" Ying menguap lebar dan memeluk gulingnya lebih erat. Ingin sekali ia segera berkelana ke alam mimpi, tapi demi solidaritas, ia tetap bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesah Yaya walau matanya sudah digelayuti kantuk.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak! Kau kan tau mami seperti apa. Kalau mami sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu, bahkan walau dunia kiamat sekali pun mami tetap tidak akan membatalkan keputusannya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ini memang sudah nasibmu, terima sajalah ..."

"Tapi ..."

"Yaya, lebih baik kau tidur sana. Kalau kau menangis terus semalaman, matamu bisa bengkak besok. Kau mau terlihat seperti nenek sihir jelek di hari pernikahanmu sendiri ..."

"Tidak mau ..."

"Nah, kalau begitu sekarang kau tidur, ya?" bujuk Ying. "Jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja," lanjutnya lagi.

"Enak saja kau bicara. Kan bukan kau yang dipaksa menikah besok," gerutu Yaya.

Ying tertawa. "Nah, itu tau. Makanya berhentilah mengganggu waktu tidurku. Aku tidak mau datang ke acara pernikahanmu besok dengan mata panda."

"Yah, baiklah. Selamat tidur kalau begitu ..."

"Selamat tidur juga calon pengantin baru~" Ying tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Yaya, membuat sahabatnya itu kembali merajuk.

"Ying!"

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf ... Nah, sudah ya, aku mau tidur. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Oke."

"Langsung tidur lho, jangan nangis lagi."

"Iya, iya, dasar nona cerewet."

Yaya kemudian memutuskan terleponnya, membuat Ying akhirnya bisa menarik napas lega. Ying sebenarnya merasa sangat kasihan pada Yaya. Sahabatnya itu kelihatan sangat depresi beberapa hari belakangan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ... Yaya sudah tidak bisa mundur. Ying hanya bisa berdoa semoga Yaya tidak semakin depresi saat esok hari tiba.

Ying lagi-lagi menguap lebar. Ia melirik jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan angka dua lebih sepuluh menit. Ying kemudian berguling menyamping, dan dalam beberapa menit ia sudah tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Get Married chapter 3**

 **by : Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio

Warning : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, OOC parah, dan mungkin banyak (banget) typo

* * *

A/N : Well, sebelum mulai membaca chapter ini, aku cuma mau bilang sesuatu. Fanfic ini berubah rate jadi T+. Sebenarnya nggak berubah sih, sejak awal aku emang nentuin ratenya T+, cuma lupa naro aja /dikeplak/ Jadi aku berharap, yang merasa umurnya masih di bawah 15 tahun, lebih baik jangan baca deh. Aku nggak mau menodai pikiran polos kalian dengan hal-hal nista di fanfic ini :''' Jadi tolong maafkan saya bagi yang merasa kecewa... :''

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Langsung aja kalau gitu, selamat membaca~!

* * *

.

.

.

Yaya mengamati pantulan dirinya di cermin. Rambut acak-acakan, wajah kusut, dan mata sembab —untunglah tidak sampai bengkak. Rasanya ia ingin menangis lagi melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan seperti ini, padahal beberapa jam lagi ia akan menikah. Mungkin Ying benar. Yaya memang mengalami ' _marriage blues'._

Suara ketuka di pintu kamarnya membuat Yaya berpaling. Dengan lesu ia berjalan untuk membuka pintu dan melihat sang ibu yang telah berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana.

"Yaya, ya ampun! Kamu belum mandi? Akad nikahnya tinggal beberapa jam lagi, sayang ... Penata riasnya sudah datang, tuh. Buruan mandi dan siap-siap sana," ibu Yaya mengomel panjang lebar.

"Iya, iya, mami ... Ini juga Yaya mau mandi ..." gumam Yaya malas. Ia membiarkan ibunya mendorong punggungnya sampai ke pintu kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, sayang. Nanti kita bisa terlambat."

"Oke, mami."

Ibu Yaya mengecup kepalanya sekilas dan menatap Yaya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mami masih nggak percaya kalau anak mami sebentar lagi mau menikah ..." ujarnya terharu.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. 'Kalau bukan karena mami juga Yaya nggak bakal nikah hari ini, mi ...' Ingin sekali ia beucap seperti itu, tapi Yaya memilih untuk tetap bungkam sementara sang ibu mengusap kepalanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Nah, ayo cepat kamu mandi, sayang. Mami mau panggilin penata riasnya dulu, ya."

Yaya mengangguk. Ia mengawasi ibunya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah ceria. Saat sang ibu akhirnya menutup pintu, Yaya menghela napas panjang. Ia berharap bisa kembali tidur dan terbangun saat semua ini sudah berakhir. Tapi sang ibu pasti akan mengomel lagi kalau Yaya tidak segera bersiap-siap. Maka Yaya akhirnya berhasil memaksa dirinya masuk ke kamar mandi dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk hari penting ini.

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Yaya meluncur mulus memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah megah. Yaya sedikit tercengang saat menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Ini pertama kalinya Yaya berada di rumah Taufan —tempat acara pernikahan mereka akan diadakan hari ini— dan bagi Yaya rumah itu lebih terlihat seperti istana kenegaraan daripada sebuah rumah biasa.

Saat mobil akhirnya berhenti di depan teras istana—rumah—itu, Yaya melihat banyak orang sudah berkumpul di sana. Para pria dengan setelan jas resmi dan juga wanita dengan gaun cantik berbagai warna. Mereka semua terlihat seperti orang-orang penting yang tak akan bisa ditemui Yaya kecuali hari ini.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya gugup. _Bolehkah ia kabur saja sekarang?_

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahunya membuat Yaya terlonjak kaget. Ia menoleh dan melihat Ying tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar Ying menenangkan.

Yaya sudah mendengar kalimat itu dari Ying setidaknya seribu kali hari ini, tapi tetap saja kegelisahannya tidak juga menghilang. Ia meremas tangannnya sendiri yang nyaris sedingin es dengan gugup, sampai sang supir akhirnya membukakan pintu untuknya.

Yaya menelan ludah saat pandangan semua orang kini tertuju padanya. Ia berharap tanah di bawahnya akan terbelah dan menelannya sekarang juga.

Ying —yang sudah lebih dulu di luar— mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Yaya turun. Yaya berhati-hati untuk tidak menginjak gaunnya dan dengan gugup melangkah turun dari mobil. Sepatu _heels_ putihnya menginjak lantai halaman yang tertutup _paving block_ dengan sedikit gemetar. Namun Yaya berhasil memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Yaya tidak ingin terlihat buruk di hari paling istimewa dalam hidupnya ini.

Ibu Yaya kemudian menggantikan posisi Ying. Ia menggiring Yaya masuk ke dalam, tempat akad nikah akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

Dan di sanalah Yaya akhirnya melihatnya. Berdiri dengan punggung menghadap ke arah Yaya, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan setelan putih khas melayu lengkap dengan kopiah senada yang menutupi helaian rambut hitamnya. Ia terlihat tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria yang dikenali Yaya sebagai calon mertuanya.

Saat Yaya melangkah masuk bersama sang ibu, para tamu serentak menoleh, membuat Yaya merasa wajahnya memerah malu.

Taufan akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Yaya, dan wajah Yaya semakin merona merah —entah kenapa— saat mata mereka saling bertumbukan. Yaya merasa ia mengenali wajah Taufan. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, ini pertama kalinya mereka saling bertemu, kan?

Kedua mata Taufan mengikuti setiap langkah Yaya hingga mereka saling berdiri berdampingan. Yaya akhirnya bisa melihat kedua mata Taufan yang sewarna safir, mengingatkannya pada Ying. Dan itu membuat kegugupan Yaya sedikit berkurang.

Taufan masih menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, dan dengan ragu-ragu Yaya pun membalasnya.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi," ucap Taufan pelan, hingga hanya Yaya yang bisa mendengarnya. Yaya mengerutkan dahi bingung. _'Lagi'_? Apa maksudnya ' _bertemu lagi_ '? Memangnya kapan mereka pernah bertemu?

Yaya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa ia pernah bertemu dengan Taufan sebelum ini, tapi ibunya kembali menggiringnya pergi. Kali ini Taufan juga ikut melangkah di sampingnya. Mereka kemudian ditempatkan di depan penghulu yang sudah menanti untuk memulai akad nikah.

"Sudah siap?" sang penghulu bertanya ramah saat Taufan dan Yaya sudah duduk di depannya. Yaya hanya mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Jantungnya teras abertalu-talu di dadanya, membuat Yaya takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar.

"Sangat siap," Taufan membalas tenang. Yaya melirik pemuda —yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya— itu. Taufan memang terlihat santai, tapi Yaya bisa melihat bahwa ia juga sedikit gugup. Yaya jadi merasa sedikit lebih rileks, setidaknya bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa gugup di sini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita langsung mulai saja akad nikahnya."

.

.

.

Akad nikah itu berlangsung selama hampir satu jam. Walau pun selama waktu itu Taufan berusaha terlihat tenang, tapi sebenarnya ia tengah merasa gugup setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau dirinya salah mengucapkan ijab qabul nanti?

Tapi syukurlah ketakutannya itu tidak menjadi kenyataan. Taufan berhasil mengucapkan ijab qabulnya dengan lancar. Ia menghembuskan napas lega saat mendengar para saksi mengucapakan kata 'sah'. Taufan tidak menyadari bahwa selama proses ijab qabul itu ia nyaris terus menahan napas karena terlalu gugup.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan akad nikahnya, Taufan membalikkan tubuh menghadap Yaya yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia kemudian meraih wajah Yaya —yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya— dan mengecup keningnya lembut. Taufan tersenyum saat melihat wajah Yaya yang memerah sempurna.

"Sekarang silakan pasangkan cincin pernikahannya," ujar sang penghulu.

Taufan mengambil salah satu cincin yang disodorkan padanya dan memasangkannya di jari manis tangan kanan Yaya. Kemudian Yaya juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Sekali lagi Taufan mencium kening Yaya dan menyudahi upacara akad nikah mereka.

.

.

.

Taufan mengetukkan kakinya yang terbalut sepatu pantofel putih ke lantai. Ia mengamati sekeliling rumahnya yang kini nyaris kosong. Semua orang tengah berada di luar, tempat acara resepsi diadakan. Dan Taufan yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan tuksedo putih yang elegan, tengah menunggu sang pengantin wanitanya yang sedang bersiap-siap di lantai atas.

Taufan melirik ke atas dan berdecak pelan. Kenapa lama sekali sih?

 _Perempuan memang merepotkan ya. Ganti baju saja bisa sampai berjam-jam,_ pikirnya.

Suara langkah terdengar dari atas tangga. Taufan mendongak dan melihat sang ibu yang terbalut gaun berwarna biru laut melangkah turun menghampirinya.

"Sudah selesai? Mana Yaya, ma?" tanya Taufan.

"Yaya masih di atas. Sebentar lagi juga turun," sahut ibu Taufan sambil tersenyum. "Sudah tak sabar mau melihat pengantin wanitamu?"

"Yah, begitulah," Taufan nyengir lebar.

"Bagaimana? Wanita yang mama pilihkan untukmu cantik kan?"

"Yep. Dia cantik sekali. Tapi tetap jauh lebih cantik mama, dong."

"Dasar tukang gombal," wanita itu mencubit pelan pipi putra kesayangannya. Taufan terkekeh. Sang ibu kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan wajah sedih. "Ah, anak mama sudah besar ya. Sudah jadi suami orang. Nanti Halilintar dan Gempa juga akan menyusul, dan mama akan kesepian ditinggal sendirian."

"Mama 'kan masih punya papa, jadi mana mungkin mama sendirian. Lagian Taufan juga nggak bakal ninggalin mama kok, Taufan nanti pasti sering-sering ngunjungin mama, tenang aja," ujar Taufan seraya mencium pipi sang ibu.

Ibu Taufan tersenyum. Ia kemudian merapikan beberapa bagian kemeja Taufan yang sedikit kusut dan juga dasi birunya yang miring karena Taufan sedari tadi terlalu banyak bergerak. Barulah tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar suara-suara dari lantai atas.

Yaya melangkah turun dengan anggun dalam balutan gaun putih panjang yang menyapu lantai. Kepalanya tertutup hijab putih dan juga kerudung transparan yang disematkan menggunakan mahkota dari bunga mawar merah muda.

Taufan terpesona. Ia berdiri memandang Yaya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, untung saja tak sampai ada air liur yang menetes. Sampai sang ibu akhirnya berinisiatif menepuk punggungnya keras untuk menyadarkannya.

"Sana, cepat hampiri Yaya," kata ibu Taufan setengah berbisik. Ia kemudian mendorong pelan punggung putranya ke arah Yaya yang baru saja menapakkan kakinya di lantai bawah. Taufan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan agar kembali tersadar sebelum melangkah menghampiri Yaya.

Taufan berdeham pelan dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Yaya. " _Shall we_?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Yaya melirik gugup gadis mungil yang berdiri mendampinginya. Gadis itu mengangguk menenangkan dan menyerahkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya pada Yaya.

Yaya akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Taufan. Mereka kemudian saling bergandengan dan melangkah ke halaman tempat para tamu undangan sudah menunggu.

Halaman yang luas itu telah disulap menjadi sebuah tempat resepsi bernuansa putih. Ratusan meja bundar yang tertutup kain linen putih berenda diletakkan di sekeliling halaman berumput, masing-masing dengan empat atau lima kursi mengelilinginya. Beberapa meja panjang diletakkan di pinggir, tempat beraneka makanan dan minuman disajikan dan siap disantap oleh para tamu yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari lima ratus orang. Semua tamu merupakan rekan bisnis kedua orang tua Yaya maupun Taufan. Mereka berdua nyaris tak mengundang teman-teman sebaya, kecuali Yaya yang mengundang ketiga sahabatnya.

Taufan menggiring Yaya melangkah bersamanya di atas karpet putih yang ditaburi kelopak mawar. Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah gerbang lengkung cantik berhias rangkaian bunga putih yang diletakkan di bagian depan meja-meja tamu.

Tangan Yaya yang digenggam Taufan gemetar seiring setiap langkah mereka yang diawasi ratusan pasang mata. Taufan mengeratkan genggamannya dan melirik ke arah Yaya seraya tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Yaya membalas senyumnya dengan sedikit ragu, tapi ia juga balas menggenggam tangan Taufan erat. Setelah itu Yaya melangkah dengan lebih mantap hingga mereka akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan.

"Gugup?" Taufan berbisik saat mereka telah berdiri di bawah rangkaian bunga mawar putih.

"Sangat," balas Yaya, juga berbisik. Ia masih menggenggam erat tangan Taufan, seolah takut kakinya tak akan sanggup menopang lagi tubuhnya jika ia tak berpegangan pada sesuatu.

Satu persatu para tamu bangkit dari kursi mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan pengantin baru itu. Genggaman tangan mereka akhirnya terlepas karena harus menyalami orang-orang satu-persatu. Taufan menyalami para laki-laki, dan Yaya menerima ucapan selamat dan kecupan dari para wanita yang rata-rata seumuran ibunya.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian." Salah seorang teman ayah Taufan menjabat erat tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya memberi selamat.

"Terima kasih, om," balas Taufan sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, Yaya, atas pernikahannya. Tante senang sekali saat mendengar kamu akan menikah. Dulu tante juga menikah saat masih seumuran denganmu, lho," kata salah seorang wanita yang dikenali Yaya sebagai teman dekat ibunya.

"E-eh ... terima kasih, tante," Yaya membalas senyum lebar wanita itu dengan sedikit meringis. Ia menerima kecupan di kedua pipinya sebelum beralih ke tamu lain yang juga ingin mengucapkan selamat.

Taufan dan Yaya terus menerima banjir ucapan selamat dari orang-orang yang sebagian besar bahkan tak mereka tahu namanya. Mereka hanya terus melempar senyum pada setiap orang, sampai Yaya merasa pipinya mulai kebas karena terus-terusan tersenyum.

Akhirnya antrian panjang para tamu pun berakhir. Kini mereka kembali duduk mengelilingi meja bundar dan saling mengobrol juga menikmati hidangan yang disajikan.

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga," kata Taufan menghela napas panjang. Yaya mengangguk, ikut menghembuskan napas lega. "Kau capek?" tanya Taufan melihat wajah Yaya yang sedikit kusut.

"Sedikit," gumam Yaya. Ia ingin duduk dan memijat kakinya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. Sayangnya di tempat mereka tidak disediakan kursi. Tega sekali maminya tidak berpikir untuk menyediakan kursi untuknya.

"Mau kuambilkan makan?" Taufan menawarkan.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar," tolak Yaya halus. Memang benar ia tidak merasa lapar, walau tadi pagi juga makannya hanya sedikit. Saat ini yang diinginkan Yaya adalah agar hari ini cepat berakhir dan ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di kamarnya yang nyaman.

"Kalau minum?"

"Yah, minum bolehlah," kata Yaya akhirnya.

"Oke, tunggu di sini sebentar ya. Aku akan mengambilkan minum." Taufan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yaya menuju salah satu meja saji untuk mengambilkan minum. Yaya memandangi punggung Taufan yang menjauh. Mau tak mau ia bersyukur karena ternyata Taufan orang yang perhatian, dan sepertinya lumayan baik.

"Yaya!"

Yaya menoleh dan melihat Ying melambai riang ke arahnya. Gadis itu menggandeng lengan sang kekasih —Fang— dan melangkah menghampiri Yaya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Ying? Aku mencarimu dari tadi," kata Yaya sedikit cemberut. Sejak Ying melepaskan Yaya untuk pergi bersama Taufan di tangga tadi, Yaya sama sekali tak melihat sahabat mungilnya itu lagi.

"Ah, maaf, maaf. Aku tadi mencari Fang. Dia lama sekali sih datangnya. Masa katanya dia nyasar saat mau ke sini," kata Ying sambil melirik pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak nyasar! Cuma salah membaca petunjuk arah saja," balas Fang dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Itu sama aja nyasar," cibir Ying.

Yaya tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran kedua sejoli itu. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang, Fang," ucapnya. "Aku sedikit tidak enak memaksamu datang padahal kau sedang sibuk di akademi."

"Hm. Sama-sama," balas Fang singkat. "Tapi yah ... sebenarnya aku tidak mau datang juga sih, kalau saja Ying tidak terus-terusan memaksaku untuk ... Auw! Sakit, Ying! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" Fang menggerutu sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang baru saja diinjak sang kekasih.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Yaya. Dia cuma sok sibuk, padahal kerjaannya setiap hari cuma memandangi para polisi cewek yang memakai rok mini di akademinya," ketus Ying dengan mata melotot pada Fang.

"Aku tidak memandangi para polisi cewek ber-rok mini!" sanggah Fang.

"Lalu kenapa kemarin aku melihatmu berusaha mendekati mereka saat aku berkunjung ke tempatmu?"

Yaya menggelengkan kepala saat Fang dan Ying mulai saling adu mulut di depannya. Mereka memang pasangan yang manis, tapi kalau sudah bertengkar bisa sampai panjang sekali urusannya.

Yaya merasakan tepukan lembut di bahunya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Taufan membawakan dua gelas berisi jus dingin yang terlihat menggiurkan.

"Nih, minumannya," kata Taufan seraya menyerahkan salah satu gelas padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yaya. Ia meneguk jus itu dan mendesah lega saat air dingin membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

Ying menghentikan kegiatan adu mulutnya dnegan Fang dan menoleh pada Taufan yang kini tengah meneguk minumannya.

"Oh, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu juga denganmu," sapa Ying sambil tersenyum manis. Fang mendelik kesal melihat Ying tersenyum pada lelaki lain. "Kenalkan, namaku Ying. Aku sahabat Yaya."

"Oh, aku melihatmu tadi. Kau si _bridesmaid_ itu, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu," Taufan balas tersenyum.

Ying tertawa. "Yep, kau bisa menganggapku _bridesmaid_ Yaya."

"Pas sekali kalau begitu. Pengantin wanita dan pendampingnya sama-sama cantik. Walau tetap saja lebih cantik pengantin wanitaku," kata Taufan sambil merangkul Yaya. Gadis itu merasa wajahnya merona merah, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

Ying sedikit tersipu mendengar pujian Taufan. Sampai ia mendengar Fang berdeham keras kemudian menarik tangannya agar menjauh dari Taufan.

"Kenalkan, aku Fang, teman Yaya sekaligus _kekasih Ying_ ," ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu," lanjutnya kemudian sembari menjabat tangan Taufan.

"Oh, terima kasih atas ucapannya," balas Taufan dengan senyum lebar. Ia membalas jabatan tangan Fang dengan ceria, sama sekali tidak terusik dengan pandangan membunuh dari pemuda itu.

"Nah, Ying, ayo temani aku makan. Aku lapar," kata Fang. Ia menarik tangan Ying pergi dan tak lupa melemparkan tatapan sengit sekali lagi pada Taufan.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Yaya!" Ying melambai pada sahabatnya itu sebelum melangkah mengikuti Fang sambil menggerutu. Taufan dan Yaya bisa mendengar mereka saling bertengkar dalam perjalanan ke meja saji.

"Teman-temanmu menarik, ya," komentar Taufan sambil terkekeh pelan.

Yaya mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, begitulah," ucapnya. Ia kemudian meneguk kembali minumannya sambil menatap sekeliling. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak mengundang temanmu seorang pun?" tanyanya hati-hati. Yaya baru menyadari bahwa ia tak melihat satu pun tamu yang kelihatan seumuran dengan Taufan. Yang ada hanya bapak-bapak dan juga ibu-ibu, dan tentu saja Fang dan Ying.

"Tidak. Temanku kebanyakan ada di Amerika, dan juga Inggris. Aku tak akan sanggup kalau harus membiayai perjalanan mereka semua untuk datang ke sini," canda Taufan. "Lagipula ... mereka mungkin tak akan percaya kalau mendengar bahwa aku akan menikah," lanjutnya sedikit meringis.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Yaya heran.

Taufan sedikit kelabakan mencari jawaban. Karena ... apa ya? Karena mereka semua tau aku ini playboy jadi tidak mungkin bisa menikah secepat ini dengan seorang gadis?

"Err ... karena ..."

Seseorang tiba-tiba merangkul Taufan dari belakang, membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan gelas jusnya.

"Cieee... nikah~" Gopal muncul entah dari mana dengan memakai setelan jas terbaiknya. Ia menyeringai lebar tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya dari Taufan yang terpaksa sedikit membungkuk karena menerima berat tubuhnya.

"Oh, Gopal, kupikir kau tidak akan datang," kata Yaya sedikit kaget dengan kemunculan Gopal yang tiba-tiba.

"Mana mungkin aku nggak datang ke acara pernikahan dua sahabat terbaikku," kata Gopal nyengir.

"Eleh, padahal kau cuma datang karena mau dapat makan gratis, 'kan," cibir Taufan. Ia menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari Gopal.

"Yap, itu juga salah satu alasannya," balas Gopal.

"Eh, tunggu dulu ... kalian saling kenal?" tanya Yaya bingung melihat keakraban mereka berdua.

"Lho, tentu saja kami saling kenal. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, saat Taufan, juga Halilintar dan Gempa belum pindah ke luar negeri," terang Gopal.

Yaya memandangnya dengan dahi mengernyit. _Kenapa mereka tak memberitahunya kalau mereka berdua sudah kenal lama?_

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Halilintar dan Gempa? Sepertinya aku tak melihat mereka di sekitar sini," kata Gopal sambil celingukan.

"Mereka masih di London, tak bisa datang karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir," kata Taufan.

"Oh, begitu. Hebat juga kau bisa mendahului mereka wisuda. Padahal kupikir kau akan jadi mahasiswa abadi di Harvard sana."

"Sialan kau. Aku ini sebenarnya lebih pintar dari Hali dan Gempa, tau. Aku cuma tidak mau menyombongkan diri saja," kata Taufan angkuh.

 _Itu barusan kau menyombongkan diri_ , batin Gopal dalam hati.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," ujar Gopal akhirnya. "Aku mau makan-makan dulu, ya. Kelihatannya ada banyak makanan enak di sini."

"Ya, ya, makan saja sepuasnya. Tapi jangan dibawa pulang, lho."

Gopal cengengesan. "Tau aja aku punya niat mau bawa pulang," katanya. Ia kemudian melambai pergi dan menghampiri meja makan dengan riang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kau kenal dengan Gopal?" tanya Yaya.

"Eh? Kau belum tau?" tanya Taufan, jelas-jelas terlihat kaget.

"Ya nggak tau lah, kan kau belum bilang."

"Yah... Kita memang belum punya banyak waktu buat ngobrol kan... Lagipula kupikir kau sudah tau..."

Yaya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Bagaimana aku bisa tau?"

"Kau tidak ingat pertemuan kita beberapa hari lalu?"

"Err... tidak. Memangnya kita pernah bertemu, ya? Seingatku baru hari ini kita pertama kali bertemu..." Yaya meringis.

Taufan terlihat _shock_. Jadi sedari tadi Yaya tidak ingat tentang pertemuan mereka hari itu? Pantas saja Yaya sama sekali tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang waktu itu. Taufan kemudain langsung pundung. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang super tampan nan populer di kalangan para wanita justru segitu gampangnya dilupakan oleh istrinya sendiri?

Yaya meringis memandangi Taufan yang sedang berjongkok dengan aura suram sambil sebelah tangan memeluk lutut dan sebelahnya lagi mencabuti rumput-rumput kecil di bawah kakinya. Untung saja para tamu sedang tak memperhatikan mereka, kalau tidak kan bisa malu pengantin pria yang harusnya tengah berbahagia malah terpuruk sedih seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen.

Yayaa jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Ia berpikir keras mencoba mengingat-ingat, tapi kepalanya terasa kosong. Tak ada ingatan apa pun mengenai Taufan kecuali tentang hari ini.

Memangnya mereka benar-benar pernah bertemu, ya? Di mana? Kenapa Yaya tidak ingat pernah bertemu Taufan sebelum ini? Apa dia amnesia dadakan?

"Err... Taufan..." panggil Yaya takut-takut.

"Apa?" Taufan bertanya dengan punggung menghadap Yaya, ngambek.

"Maaf, aku... Aku tidak bermaksud melupakan pertemuan denganmu. Aku cuma ... sedang banyak pikiran belakangan ini, makanya jadi gampang lupa," jelas Yaya dengan wajah tertunduk memandangi buket di tangannya sambil sesekali memainkan jarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih.

Taufan berbalik dan melihat wajah Yaya yang terlihat merasa bersalah. Sekarang ia jadi ikut-ikutan merasa bersalah juga karena membuat Yaya memasang wajah seperti itu. Ini mereka berdua kenapa sih? Sedang resepsi pernikahan malah sedih-sedihan begini.

"Eh, nggak apa-apa kok, beneran. Wajar kalau kamu lupa, namanya juga lagi banyak pikiran kan? Ahaha..." Taufan menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa canggung.

"Tapi aku kan jadi nggak enak... Masa aku bisa ngelupain..." Wajah Yaya sedikit merona. "...calon suamiku sendiri..." ia melanjutkan dengan suara pelan.

"Sekarang sudah bukan 'calon' lagi, lho..." goda Taufan berusaha mengembalikan suasana ceria.

"Nah, makanya kan ... Aku ini benar-benar perempuan jahat... Aku tidak ingat pertemuan pertama dengan suamiku sendiri..." Iris karamel Yaya digenangi air mata, siap tumpah kapan saja.

 _TIDAKKK! Kenapa Yayanya malah nangis?_ Taufan menjerit seriosa dalam hati. Ia melirik sekelilingnya dengan panik. Kalau orang-orang sampai tahu Taufan membuat pengantin wanitanya menangis di hari pernikahan mereka, bisa gawat. Apalagi kalau sampai orangtuanya yang tahu, Taufan mungkin akan dikirim untuk mengikuti pelatihan militer di Angkatan Darat Amerika.

Maka Taufan menggunakan satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehnya. Ia meraih wajah Yaya dengan kedua tangannya, dan di depan semua tamu undangan mereka, ia pun mencium bibir gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Ya... Yaya..."

Yang dipanggil menjawab ketus. "Apa?"

"Kamu masih marah karena kejadian tadi?" tanya Taufan takut. Ia melirik Yaya yang duduk di jok penumpang dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada dan wajah berpaling ke luar jendela mobil, menolak menatapnya.

"Nggak kok, aku nggak marah! Kata siapa aku marah?!" geram Yaya.

Taufan meringis. _Itu jelas-jelas kau sedang marah, Yaya_... batinnya.

"Udah dong, Yaya. Jangan ngambek lagi. Kan aku udah minta maaf," kata Taufan. Yaya mendengus, masih menolak untuk menoleh pada Taufan. "Lagian itu cuma ciuman biasa kan. Nggak masalah dong kita ngelakuin itu, toh udah halal kan?"

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak menggebuk Taufan dengan tas tangannya. "Masalahnya bukan itu, Taufan... Tapi kenapa kau harus melakukannya di depan semua orang? Aku tadi malu setengah mati tau!"

"Oh, jadi kau mau kita melakukannya di tempat sepi? Ayo kalau gitu. Sekarang kan cuma ada kita berdua."

Kali ini Yaya benar-benar memukul kepala Taufan dengan tasnya. Cukup keras, nyaris membuat dahi Taufan terantuk setir.

"Yaya, aku lagi nyetir! Kalau nanti nabrak gimana?" kata Taufan sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya yang benjol. _Itu tas isinya apa sih? Batu gunung?_

Yaya merengut kesal. Ia kembali melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan membara.

"Maaf deh, aku 'kan cuma bercanda, Ya ... Jangan ngambek lagi ya?" Taufan memandang Yaya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan dan memasang wajah seimut mungkin.

Yaya melirik Taufan sekilas dan berkata datar, "Lihat ke depan, Fan. Nanti nabrak."

Ganti Taufan yang kini memasang wajah cemberut. Ternyata memang susah merebut hati istri tercintanya ini. Mungkin Taufan harus memikirkan cara lain agar Yaya benar-benar takluk padanya.

.

.

.

Yaya menatap ke luar jendela, ke arah lampu kota yang berkerlip menghilang di belakangnya saat mobil yang ditumpanginya meluncur mulus di jalanan.

Acara pernikahan mereka sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang mereka tengah berkendara menuju apartemen baru mereka yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah orangtua Taufan.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat apartemen yang akan kita tinggali nanti?" Taufan tiba-tiba bertanya. Yaya tau Taufan berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan kembali suasana di antara mereka, maka Yaya pun dengan sedikit enggan membalas ucapannya.

"Belum. Aku bahkan tidak tau kita akan tinggal di apartemen."

Taufan terlihat lega karena Yaya sudah tidak bersikap ketus lagi padanya. "Yah, sebenarnya mama menyuruh kita untuk tinggal di rumah saja. Lagipula mama dan papa juga lebih sering berada di London, jadi rumah di sini hampir tidak ada yang menghuni. Tapi kurasa rumah itu terlalu besar kalau hanya kita berdua yang tinggal, 'kan? Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen saja," jelasnya.

"Oh, jadi kau yang membeli apartemen ini?" tanya Yaya, kali ini ia sudah mau memandang ke arah Taufan.

"Yep. Mama yang membelikan sebenarnya, karena waktu itu aku masih di New York. Tapi tentu saja tetap pakai uangku sendiri." Taufan nyengir lebar.

Yaya mengangguk-angguk paham. "Jadi, kau sudah melihat apartemennya?"

"Sudah, kemarin. Aku juga sudah membereskannya supaya kita tidak perlu repot-repot lagi."

Yaya kembali mengangguk-angguk. Ini pertama kalinya ia tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Walau teman-teman kuliahnya banyak yang sudah menyewa apartemen, tapi Yaya tetap memilih tinggal di rumah kedua orangtuanya. Lagipula rumahnya juga tak terlalu jauh dari kampus, jadi buat apa repot-repot menyewa apartemen?

Sejujurnya Yaya merasa sedikit gugup. Tadinya ia mengira mereka akan tinggal di rumah orangtuanya atau rumah orangtua Taufan. Yaya tak menyangka mereka akan tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Hanya berdua, tanpa orang lain. Apa yang harus Yaya lakukan? Ia tak bisa kabur ke mana-mana kalau begini caranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yaya ..."

"Hm?"

"Kau ... benar-benar tidak ingat aku?" tanya Taufan ragu, takut jika Yaya akan mulai menangis lagi kalau menyinggung topik ini. Tapi Taufan hanya ingin tahu apa Yaya berpura-pura atau tidak.

"Umm ..." Yaya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. "Aku sudah mencoba mengingat-ingat ... tapi aku benar-benar tidak ingat kapan kita bertemu. Mungkin kalau kau memberitahu secara spesifik aku bisa lebih muda mengingatnya."

"Yah, kita bertemu tiga hari yang lalu. Kau sepertinya baru selesai belanja, karena kau memegang dua kantong belanjaan besar di tanganmu. Lalu kau menghampiri Gopal di dalam sebuah cafe dan menyapanya, kemudian Gopal meminjam uang padamu untuk membayar makananya. Ingat?"

Yaya berpikir keras, sebelum akhirnya menepuk kedua tangannya keras. "Oh! Ya, ya, aku ingat! Jadi kau yang waktu itu bersama Gopal?" tanyanya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tak menyadarinya, ya?" Taufan meringis.

"Ah, maaf ... Pikiranku benar-benar penuh sekali belakangan ini. Aku bertemu banyak orang baru setiap hari, jadi yah ... aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya satu-persatu," Yaya bergumam pelan.

Taufan tersenyum miris. Ternyata kehadirannya segampang itu dilupakan, ya?

Yaya yang menyadari ekspresi Taufan kembali merasa sangat bersalah. "Maaf ... aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu. Aku cuma ... yah ..."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti." Taufan menyunggingkan senyum lebar seolah itu bukan hal penting baginya.

Yaya menunduk dan berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka hari itu. "Tunggu dulu. Waktu itu kau mencoba merayuku, kan? Sampai meminta nomor HP-ku segala. Itu maksudnya apa?" tanya Yaya, kembali bersikap galak.

"Oh, itu," Taufan nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya pelan. "Aku cuma ingin mengetesmu. Aku ingin tau apa kau akan termakan rayuan murahan seperti itu. Syukurlah ternyata tidak." Taufan kemudian tertawa kecil, sementara Yaya terlihat cemberut.

"Jadi waktu itu kau sudah mengenaliku?"

"Oh, ya, tentu saja. Aku punya beberapa fotomu yang dikirimkan mama. Salah satunya bahkan kujadikan wallpaper, nih lihat." Taufan memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Yaya. Wajah Yaya merona melihat potret dirinya yang sedang tersenyum terpampang di sana. "Aku tau kau menolak fotoku. Jadi aku ingin tau apa kau mungkin bisa mengenaliku entah bagaimana," lanjut Taufan lagi.

"Mana mungkin bisa, kan. Kita belum pernah bertemu sama sekali," sungut Yaya. "Kenapa kau tidak langung mengaku saja sih? Pakai memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Angin segala ..."

"Oh, itu nama samaranku. Keren, kan? Aku biasanya menggunakan nama itu saat merayu gadis-gadis di ..." Taufan buru-buru menutup mulutnya menyadari apa yang baru saja (hampir) diucapkannya.

Yaya menatapnya galak. "Apa kau bilang? Merayu gadis-gadis?"

"Aha-ahahahah, bukan kok, bukan merayu ... itu ... apa ya ..." Taufan mencoba mencari alasan, namun ia diselamatkan oleh dering ponsel Yaya.

Yaya masih menatap Taufan galak sebelum meraih ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan memandang layarnya. Ada pesan masuk dari Ying. Yaya membuka pesannya dan melihat sahabatnya itu mengiriminya sebuah gambar. Kedua matanya melotot kaget karena gambar yang dikirmkan Ying ternyata adalah hasil jepretan adegan ciumannya dengan Taufan di pesta pernikahan tadi. Belum sempat rasa kagetnya hilang, Ying kembali mengirimkan pesan.

 ** _From : Ying_**

 ** _Hai pengantin baru yang sedang berbahagia~ Semangat ya buat malam pertamamu dengan si Tuan Bencana Alam~_**

 ** _p.s. besok jangan lupa ceritakan padaku ya~ *wink*_**

 ** _p.p.s. jangan lupa pakai hadiah dariku~~_**

Wajah Yaya nyaris semerah tomat. Ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas. Dalam hati ia merutuki Ying yang mengirim pesan senista ini. Namun Yaya lebih mengkhawatirkan isi pesan itu.

Bagaimana bisa Yaya lupa tentang hal itu? Ia terlalu disibukkan dengan persiapan pernikahannya —dan juga terlalu sibuk meratapi nasib malangnya— sampai Yaya lupa sama sekali tentang 'malam pertama' itu. Gawat, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bisakah ia melompat keluar dari mobil sekarang?

Ponsel Yaya kembali berdering, tanda ada pesan baru yang muncul. Yaya segera membacanya, berharap itu adalah sebuah pertolongan untuknya.

 ** _From : Mami_**

 ** _Semoga sukses buat malam ini sayang. Mami udah nggak sabar pengen gendong cucu pertama mami~_**

 _ASDFGHJKL!_

Yaya nyaris membanting HP-nya ke luar jendela, kalau saja ia tak ingat HP itu dibelinya dengan uang tabungannya sendiri, sayang kalau dibuang.

"Err... Kau tidak apa-apa, Yaya? Ekspresimu jadi aneh," kata Taufan sambil melirik Yaya.

"Eh? Aha-ahahaha... Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" sahut Yaya cepat. "Aku—aku cuma agak capek. Ya, cuma capek. Hahahahaha..." Yaya tertawa gugup. Ia segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas agar pesan-pesan nista itu tak dilihat Taufan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidur saja sebentar. Nanti kalau sudah sampai aku bangunkan," kata Taufan.

"Tidur! Benar juga, aku akan tidur!" Yaya segera memejamkan matanya, dalam hati berharap agar Tuhan segera mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Yaya tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa benar-benar tertidur. Tau-tau saja seseorang mengguncang bahunya, menyentaknya hingga terbangun.

"...ya. Yaya, bangun..."

Kelopak mata Yaya mengerjap, mencoba mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya yang tercerai-berai. Saat telah terjaga sepenuhnya, Yaya memekik kaget menyadari wajah Taufan hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Yaya buru-buru menarik mundur kepalanya sejauh mungkin sampai ia terantuk jendela mobil.

"Oh, akhirnya kau bangun juga," kata Taufan. Ia menjauhkan diri dari Yaya sambil nyengir. "Kau tidur nyenyak sekali seperti putri tidur. Aku hampir saja menciummu untuk membuatmu terbangun."

Yaya yang sedang menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang tadi terantuk, segera menekapkan tangan di mulutnya dan melotot memandangi Taufan.

"Belum kok. Hampir," kata Taufan kalem, menyadari ekspresi Yaya.

"Ayo turun, kita sudah sampai," lanjutnya. Taufan melangkah keluar dari mobil dan membuka bagasi untuk menurunkan barang-barang mereka. Yaya melirik ke luar dan melihat mereka telah berada di tampat parkir di basement.

Yaya kemudian berusaha menstabilkan jantungnya yang berdebar terlalu keras. ia mencatat dalam hati untuk tidak membiarkan dirinya lengah lagi saat berada di dekat Taufan. Pemuda itu benar-benar tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa Yaya mati muda karena serangan jantung.

Pintu di sebelah Yaya tiba-tiba terbuka, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Kau tidak mau turun?" tanya Taufan yang telah memegang tas berisi pakaian mereka di kedua tangannya.

"Ini juga mau turun," balas Yaya. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar sambil berusaha agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Taufan. Bayangan tentang pesan yang dikirimkan Ying dan ibunya membuat Yaya nyaris tak bisa menahan kakinya untuk tidak segera melarikan diri dari sini.

"Kau masih capek? Mau kugendong?" tawar Taufan. Yaya menggeleng cepat dan bergegas berjalan mendahului Taufan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia berbalik kembali dengan wajah merah.

"Aku... tidak tau apartemennya di lantai berapa..." gumamnya malu.

Taufan tertawa dan mengusap kepala Yaya gemas. "Kau ini manis sekali, sih. Bikin aku gemas terus tau nggak," katanya. Yaya memandangnya cemberut. "Aku tidak bisa memegang tanganmu, jadi kau harus menggandeng lenganku supaya tidak nyasar," lanjut Taufan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" tukas Yaya kesal. Tapi akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti perkataan Taufan. Yaya melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Taufan, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, ayo kita masuk ke rumah kita. _Home sweet home~_ "

.

.

.

Taufan menekan sederetan angka di pintu depan apartemen sebelum akhirnya terdengar bunyi klik yang menandakan pintu telah terbuka. Ia mengajak Yaya masuk ke dalam sambil menggotong dua tas besar berisi pakaian mereka.

Lampu otomatis menyala saat Taufan dan Yaya melangkah masuk. Yaya memandang kagum ke sekeliling rumah baru mereka. Tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk mereka tinggal berdua. Apartemen itu didesain dengan gaya minimalis. Bagian depan terdiri dari ruang duduk yang langung tersambung dengan dapur yang dilengkapi kitchen set dan juga meja makan.

Ada dua kamar tidur, satu kamar tidur utama lengkap dengan kamar mandi di dalam, dan satu lagi kamar tamu. Selain di kamar utama, ada satu kamar mandi lagi di dekat dapur.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Taufan.

"Aku menyukainya," kata Yaya senang. Semua ketakutannya tadi nyaris lenyap setelah melihat tempat ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Taufan ikut tersenyum senang. "Ayo kita lihat kamar kita," katanya kemudian.

Saat Taufan membuka pintu kamar mereka, Yaya terkejut melihat ruangan itu telah dipenuhi dnegan kelopak bunga mawar putih yang menyebarkan aroma harus ke seluruh ruangan.

"Err ... ini kau yang menyiapkannya?" tanya Yaya ragu.

"Eh, bukan ... Kemarin saat aku di sini bunga-bunga ini tidak ada ..." kata Taufan yang juga terlihat bingung. Yaya hampir yakin seratus persen bahwa ibunya dalang di balik semua ini.

Taufan meletakkan tas mereka di atas tempat tidur yang nyaris tertutupi oleh kelopak mawar. "Nah, sekarang apa?" ucapnya.

Yaya merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. _Mampus, sekarang saatnya sudah tiba. Apa mereka akan langung melakukan 'itu' sekarang?_

"Eh, anu ... kalau boleh aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Yaya gugup setengah mati.

"Oh, benar juga. Aku juga mau mandi," kata Taufan sambil mengipasi dirinya yang sedikit gerah.

"Kau bisa memakai duluan kamar mandinya kalau mau," kata Yaya. Ia mungkin bisa mencoba kabur saat Taufan sedang mandi.

"Tidak apa. Kau mandi saja duluan. Atau mau mandi bareng?" goda Taufan.

Yaya langsung bersiap mengambil langkah seribu. Taufan tertawa melihat ekspresi horor di wajah Yaya.

"Jangan takut gitu. Aku nggak bakal gigit kok," ujarnya kalem. "Ya udah, kamu mandi aja di kamar mandi sini. Biar aku mandi di kamar mandi luar. Oke?"

Yaya mengangguk cepat. Ia kemudian menunggu hingga Taufan melangkah keluar sebelum akhirnya mengambil peralatan mandinya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Yaya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Sedari tadi ia terus mondar-mandir di kamar madi, terlalu takut untuk melangkah ke luar. Entah apa yang menunggunya kalau ia sampai berani keluar dari tempat perlindungannya ini.

Yaya melirik sebuah kotak yang terbuka di dekatnya, kado dari Ying yang baru saja dibukanya. Kotak itu berisi beberapa gaun tidur _super minim_ dan juga _super tipis,_ membuat Yaya berpikir ia sama saja seperti tidak memakai apa-apa jika mengenakan baju itu. Yaya hampir membuangnya ke luar jendela sesaat setelah membukanya.

Dasar Ying, pasti saat ini dia tengah menertawakan penderitaan Yaya yang terjebak dalam situasi yang super gawat ini.

Yaya tidak akan memakai hadiah dari Ying, tentu saja. Ia sudah memilih salah satu piama dengan bahan super tebal yang dibawanya sendiri dari rumah. Kalau begini Taufan tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa padanya, kan?

Ditariknya napas dalam. Oke, Yaya tahu ia tak bisa terus bersembunyi di sini. Mau tak mau ia tetap harus ke luar. Masa mau tidur di kamar mandi yang dingin ini? Maka setelah memantapkan hati, Yaya melangkah ke luar dengan membawa kotak berisi kado pemberian Ying yang disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Taufan tak ada di kamar saat Yaya keluar dari kamar mandi, syukurlah. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan hadiah Ying ke dalam lemari, menumpuknya dengan berbagai benda lain agar tak dilihat Taufan. Kemudian Yaya melangkah ke luar kamar untuk mencari Taufan.

Suara televisi membuat Yaya melangkahkah kakinya ke ruang depan. Di sana ia melihat Taufan tengah duduk dengan kepala bersender di sofa. Taufan sudah berganti memakai kaus lengan pendek dan juga celama selutut. Kedua matanya terpejam dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari mulutnya.

Yaya mendesah lega. Bagus, Taufan sudah tidur, berarti malam ini Yaya aman dari pemangsanya itu. Tapi Yaya juga tak bisa membiarkan Taufan tidur di sofa kan? Akhirnya dengan sedikit takut-takut Yaya melangkah menghampiri sang suami.

"Err ... Taufan ..." Yaya mengguncangkan bahu Taufan pelan. Tak ada tanggapan. Ia mencoba sedikit lebih keras. "Taufan ..."

"Hngggh ..." Taufan bergerak sedikit dalam tidurnya, tapi kedua matanya masih terpejam.

"Taufan, jangan tidur di sini, nanti masuk angin," kata Yaya.

Kedua safir Taufan akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Ia memandang Yaya dengan pandangan mengantuk. "Hm, kenapa?" gumamnya.

"Jangan tidur di sini. Tidur di kamar saja," kata Yaya lagi. Dalam hatinya ia merasa tengah menyiapkan perangkap untuk dirinya sendiri. Apa Yaya tidur di kamar tamu saja ya malam ini?

"Ngghh, oke ..."

Taufan beranjak bangun dengan malas dan mematikan televisi. Ia kemudian menyeret langkahnya ke kamar dengan mata setengah terpejam. Dan Yaya, setelah menyiapkan hati, akhirnya melangkah mengikuti Taufan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

A/N :

Yang ngarep ada adegan 'anu', maaf sekali aku nggak bakal bikin itu. Aku bakal berusaha supaya ini tetap bisa dibaca siapa pun, yang masih di bawah umur juga (asal bukan anak-anak aja /plak). Tapi mungkin bakal banyak hal yang nyerempet ke 'situ', makanya aku masang rating T+

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Review?


	4. Roller Coaster

Yaya bermimpi buruk sekali hari itu. Ia dikejar-kejar oleh seekor kelinci yang kelewat agresif. Kelinci biru itu —warnanya saja sudah aneh— terus-terusan memaksa mendekatinya dan mengeluskan kepalanya di kaki Yaya. _Sebenarnya ini kelinci atau kucing, sih?_ Saat Yaya sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari, ia akhirnya jatuh berlutut di padang pasir berdebu. Dan kelinci yang melihat kesempatan langsung melompat girang ke arah Yaya. Yaya memandang ngeri saat kelinci biru itu berubah menjadi seorang pemuda bermata safir yang menyeringai lebar ke arahnya, bersiap menerkamnya.

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!"

Yaya menjerit dan berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya, sampai seseorang tiba-tiba mengguncang tubuhnya keras dan membangunkannya.

"Yaya! Hei, Yaya, bangun!"

Kelopak mata Yaya sontak terbuka lebar dengan panik. Ia menarik napas panjang saat menyadari dirinya berada di kamar, bukan di gurun pasir. Tak ada kelinci aneh yang mengejar-ngejarnya dan …

"KYAAAAAA!" Yaya kembali menjerit saat menyadari seseorang tengah membungkuk di atasnya, dengan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Ia berguling menjauh dengan panik dan memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Kau kenapa, sih, dari tadi menjerit-jerit terus? Mimpi buruk?" Orang itu bertanya. Namun bukannya menjawab, Yaya tiba-tiba saja menghantamnya keras dengan bantal.

"MALIING! MAMIII, DI KAMAR YAYA ADA MALIINGG!" Yaya berseru keras sambil terus memukuli pemuda itu dengan menggunakan satu-satunya senajata yang dimilikinya, bantal.

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu!" protes si 'maling'. "Tunggu, Yaya! Aku bukan maling!"

"Lalu kau siapa, hah?! Penguntit? Penculik? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Yaya garang. Ia memukul bagian mana saja yang bisa dicapainya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku —aduh!— Taufan! Taufan —aw!— suamimu! Kita menikah kemarin, ingat?"

Tangan Yaya terhenti di udara, masih memegangi gulingnya erat. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda itu. Sesaat kemudian wajah Yaya berubah horror. Ia langsung jatuh bersimpuh di depan kaki Taufan, memohon ampun.

"Maafkan aku… Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Taufan…" Yaya tersedu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Taufan tercabik antara ingin tertawa, tapi merasa tidak enak karena Yaya kelihatan benar-benar menyesal. Tubuhnya masih nyeri di beberapa tempat, hasil hantaman bantal Yaya. Kenapa semua benda yang dipegang Yaya bisa berubah jadi senjata, sih?

"Tidak apa, tidak apa… Aku tidak apa-apa, kok, tenang saja," kata Taufan. Ia mencoba membantu Yaya berdiri, tapi gadis itu tetap bergeming di posisi berlututnya. "Ayolah, Yaya, ini bukan zaman kerajaan lagi. Kau tidak perlu sampai bersimpuh seperti itu untuk minta maaf," kata Taufan.

"Tapi … hiks … aku benar-benar menyesal … hiks … memukulmu seperti itu … Aku tadi tidak sadar melakukannya … hiks…"

"Iya, iya, aku tau kau tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja. Sudah kubilang itu tidak masalah, kan? Aku tidak apa-apa."

Taufan kembali menarik Yaya berdiri, dan kali ini ia menurut. Yaya masih sedikit terisak dan menundukkan kepalanya, menolak untuk memandang Taufan. Taufan mencoba mencari akal agar Yaya berhenti terisak, dan sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

Yaya tersentak saat Taufan tiba-tiba memegang dagunya dan memaksanya mendongak. Tanpa permisi, pemuda itu mencium bibirnya, membuat Yaya langsung berhenti menangis karena kaget.

"Nah, akhirnya kau berhenti menangis juga," kata Taufan, nyengir. Ia mengelus kepala Yaya gemas, membuat rambutnya yang berantakan semakin kusut. "Sudahlah, tak baik menangis pagi-pagi. Nanti kepalamu pusing. Ayo kita cuci muka dan sarapan."

Taufan menggandeng tangan Yaya yang masih terlihat _shock_ dan dengan riang menyeretnya pergi.

.

.

.

 **Get Married**

 **Chapter 4 : Roller Coaster**

 **By : Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta

Warning(s) : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, OOC parah, bahasa campur-aduk baku dan nggak baku, rate T+, yang di bawah 15 tahun jangan baca plis

.

.

.

Pintu kulkas dibuka dengan sedikit sentakan, dan Yaya melongokkan kepala ke dalam untuk melihat isinya. Lemari pendingin itu nyaris kosong, hanya ada sekotak susu dan sekarton telur.

"Sepertinya kita harus belanja bahan makanan," kata Yaya, menghela napas. Ia mengeluarkan susu dan juga telur kemudian meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Oh, benar. Aku lupa memberitahumu kita tidak punya makanan apa-apa," kata Taufan yang baru saja muncul dari arah kamar mandi.

"Setidaknya kita masih punya roti dan telur untuk sarapan," gumam Yaya yang baru saja menemukan roti dari dalam lemari. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Taufan, juga berusaha menjaga jarak dari pemuda yang kini jadi suaminya itu. Yaya takut kalau-kalau Taufan tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi seperti tadi.

"Hmm. Kita bisa belanja setelah sarapan nanti. Aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa hari ini," kata Taufan santai. Ia membuka-buka lemari penyimpanan, dan mengeluarkan setoples bubuk kopi.

"Sayangnya, aku punya kegiatan. Aku ada kelas sampai sore hari ini."

"Kelas apa?" tanya Taufan heran.

"Yah, kelas belajar. Aku masih kuliah, Taufan," balas Yaya.

"Oh, benar juga. Kalau begitu kita pergi nanti sore saja, sepulang kuliahmu. Bagaimana?" Taufan mengambil cangkir dan mulai membuat kopi. "Kau mau kopi?" tawarnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka kopi," tolak Yaya. Ia menyibukkan diri membuat sarapan, mmenggoreng telur dan juga memanggang roti. "Ya, kurasa kita bisa pergi nanti sore."

"Oke, kalau begitu. Susu?"

"Susu boleh."

Sementara Yaya menyiapkan sarapan, Taufan sibuk membuat kopinya. Ia juga menghangatkan segelas susu untuk Yaya. Segera saja, dapur mungil mereka dipenuhi aroma kopi dan juga roti panggang dengan telur.

Saat ia dan Taufan sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, Yaya sudah hampir melupakan kejadian saat bangun tidur tadi. Ia menggigit rotinya dan diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Taufan, masih tak percaya bahwa ia sekarang sudah memiliki suami. Padahal kemarin pagi ia masih sarapan bersama adik dan kedua orang tuanya, namun sekarang ia akan menikmati sarapan setiap hari bersama suaminya. Suami. Oh Tuhan, kata itu masih terasa sangat asing bagi Yaya.

"Oh, iya, Yaya," ucap Taufan tiba-tiba, memutuskan lamunan Yaya. "Aku lupa memberitahumu."

"Memberitahu apa?"

"Nanti sore papa dan mama akan kembali ke London," kata Taufan.

"Lho, kenapa cepat sekali? Bukankah harusnya minggu depan?" Yaya mengernyitkan dahi heran. Ia tahu kedua mertuanya sekarang tinggal di London, walau mereka juga sesekali kembali ke sini dan tinggal selama beberapa minggu. Tapi Yaya belum sempat menghabiskan waktu cukup banyak untuk mengenal mereka, kalau mereka akan kembali ke London besok rasanya terlalu cepat.

"Yah … papa ada panggilan mendadak, jadi harus secepatnya kembali. Dan mama tidak mau berpisah dari papa, jadi tentu saja mama juga ikut pulang."

"Oh, begitu …" Yaya mengangguk paham. "Jam berapa keberangkatannya?"

"Mungkin sekitar jam lima."

"Jadi kita akan mengantar mereka ke bandara nanti sore?"

"Yep. Kalau kau mau."

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Taufan tertawa kecil, membuat Yaya sedikit heran. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak … Hanya saja aku ingat kalau akhir-akhir ini mama selalu membicarakan tentangmu. Mama sangat menyukaimu, kau tau? Sejak pembicaraan mengenai perjodohan itu, mama hampir setiap hari meneleponku untuk membicarakanmu. Mama selalu ingin punya anak perempuan, dan kurasa ia akhirnya bahagia sekali karena akhirnya punya menantu sepertimu."

Wajah Yaya merona. Ia buru-buru meneguk susu untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi Yaya malah tersedak.

"Ya ampun … Minum pelan-pelan, Ya, nggak usah buru-buru. Susunya nggak bakal kabur kok," kata Taufan sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Yaya.

Yaya berharap bisa menenggelamkan dirinya di kamar mandi sekarang juga.

Taufan memandang Yaya yang kini kembali menolak menatap matanya. "Tau nggak, Ya? Kalau sedang malu kau itu menggemaskan sekali," kata Taufan, membuat Yaya semakin menundukkan wajahnya yang kini semerah tomat. "Oh, mulutmu belepotan susu. Sini aku bersihkan."

Yaya lagi-lagi tak sempat mengelak saat Taufan meraih wajahnya dan kembali menciumnya. Tapi kali ini Yaya tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia membuka mulut dan menggigit bibir Taufan keras.

"AUW! Sakit, Yaya!" Taufan menarik wajahnya menjauh dan menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah karena digigit Yaya.

"Taufan, tolong …" Yaya mengelus dada dan memejamkan matanya untuk menenangkan diri. "BISA NGGAK SIH NGGAK USAH ASAL NYOSOR KAYAK GITU? AKU BISA MATI KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG, TAU!"

Taufan nyengir tanpa dosa. "Habis kau menggodaku terus, sih. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak menciummu, kan," ucapnya santai. Ia menarik beberapa lembar tisu untuk membersihkan bibirnya.

"KAPAN AKU MENGGODA, HAH?! KAPAN?" Yaya menggebrak meja dalam luapan amarahnya, membuat piring dan gelas di atasnya bergetar nyaris jatuh.

"Kalau sedang marah kau jadi tambah cantik lho, Ya," kata Taufan, sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan pertanyaan Yaya. Barulah saat Yaya mengacungkan pisau mentega ke arahnya dengan wajah mengancam, Taufan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Oke, oke, aku minta maaf. Aku salah, maafkan aku."

Yaya menghela napas panjang dan memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. _Mami, Yaya mau pulang aja, mi …_

"Bisakah setidaknya kau bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau melakukan itu?" kata Yaya akhirnya.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Taufan.

"Menciumku!"

"Oh, oke, baiklah. Jadi aku harus minta izin dulu kalau mau menciummu?"

"Ya."

"Kalau peluk? Apa aku harus minta izin juga?"

"Ya."

"Pegang tangan?"

"Umm… ya."

"Kalau * _piiiipp_ * * _piiiipp_ ** _piiiipp_ *?"

"Taufan!"

Taufan tergelak. "Aku cuma bercanda," ujarnya. Yaya merengut kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yaya. Kau tidak jadi pergi kuliah?"

Yaya menoleh ke arah jam dinding dan membelalak ngeri. "Ya ampun, sudah jam segini! Aku bis atelat kalau tidak segera siap-siap,"ujarnya panik. Ia bergegas membereskan piring-piring bekas sarapan mereka dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

"Biar aku aja yang cuci piring. Kau langsung siap-siap aja," kata Taufan.

"Tapi …"

"Udah, nggak apa-apa. Cepat mandi sana. Atau mau kumandiin?" Taufan menyeringai lebar.

Yaya langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Taufan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Yaya.

"Dia benar-benar manis," gumamnya, tersenyum tipis. Taufan kemudian mengerjakan tugas mencuci piringnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

.

.

"Nanti pulangnya jam berapa, Ya?" Taufan menoleh sedikit pada Yaya dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil.

"Eh, jam 4 mungkin," jawab Yaya.

"Oke. Kalau nanti udah pulang telepon aja, biar kujemput. Setelah itu kita bisa langsung ke bandara."

"Oke. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau mengantar dan menjemputku seperti ini?" tanya Yaya sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Aku bisa bawa mobil sendiri, kok. Aku bisa pergi mengambil mobilku di rumah mami dan …"

"Ya ampun, Yaya. Aku ini suamimu, kan. Ini sudah tugasku," kata Taufan sambil nyengir memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gumam Yaya menunduk malu. Entah kapan ia akan terbiasa dengan Taufan sebagai suaminya.

Mereka tidak saling mengucapkan apa-apa selama beberapa menit berikutnya. Taufan ayik bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang diputar di radio, sementara Yaya memandang ke luar jendela sambil melamun.

"Oh, iya, Taufan… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," kata Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Mau tanya apa?"

"Anu … umur kita kan berbeda dua tahun. Kau lebih tua dariku. Jadi, haruskah aku memanggilmu kak? Kak Taufan?" tanya Yaya ragu.

Taufan langsung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, tidak perlu," katanya.

"Tapi rasanya tidak sopan kalau aku langsung memanggilmu hanya dengan nama…"

"Aku dibesarkan di luar negeri, Yaya. Hal itu sudah biasa bagiku, jadi kau tak perlu merasa khawatir."

"Yah, baiklah," ujar Yaya akhirnya.

"Oh, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita saling memanggil dengan panggilan sayang?" usul Taufan bersemangat.

"Err…panggilan sayang?"

"Yep. Umm … biar kupikir-pikir dulu …" Taufan memasang pose berpikir, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Aha, aku tau! Bagaimana kalau 'Upan' dan 'Aya'?"

"Pfftt … Upan dan Aya? Yang benar saja, Taufan," Yaya tertawa geli mendengar usul konyol itu.

"Eeeh, kenapa? Nama itu imut, kok," kata Taufan. "Kalau begitu, ' _darling_ ' dan ' _sweetheart_ ' saja, bagaimana? Aku akan memanggilmu ' _sweetheart'_ , dan kau harus memanggilku ' _darling'_."

"Apa? Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Itu bukan panggilan yang aneh, kan? Jadi kenapa tidak?"

"Tapi itu memalukan!"

"Oh, ayolah, _sweetheart_. Ini cara paling bagus supaya kita lebih gampang PDKT."

"Hah?" Yaya memandang Taufan tak mengerti. "PDKT apanya?"

"Yah, kau tau kan. Kita dijodohkan. Kita tidak sempat saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelum menikah. Jadi tentu saja kita harus mulai PDKT sekarang, kan? Supaya kau juga tidak terus-terusan merasa canggung padaku."

Yaya meringis. Ternyata Taufan menyadari bahwa Yaya merasa canggung padanya. Yah, memang kelihatan sekali, kan?

"Jadi, bagaimana, _sweetheart_? Mau mulai PDKT denganku?" tanya Taufan manis.

"Yah, baiklah," ujar Yaya pasrah.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku _'darling'_ ," titah Taufan.

"Ya, baiklah … _darling_ …"

Taufan nyengir. "Nah, tidak susah, kan?" Yaya hanya memutar bola matanya.

Mobil Taufan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan gerbang kampus Yaya. Yaya melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap-siap turun.

"Nanti telepon aku kalau sudah selesai, ya," kata Taufan.

"Oke," balas Yaya. Ia berpamitan dan mencium tangan Taufan, yang diblas Taufan dengan —lagi-lagi— mengecup bibirnya.

"Ups, maaf. Aku lupa minta izin," kata Taufan, nyengi rtanpa dosa.

Yaya hanya mendesah pasrah. Mungkin lebih baik ia membeli lakban nanti untuk mengelem mulut Taufan agar tidak sembarangan menciumnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ujar Yaya seraya membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah turun.

"Sampai bertemu nanti, _sweetheart_ ," balas Taufan. Ia melambai riang, dan Yaya membalasnya dengan setengah hati. Barulah saat mobil Taufan sudah menghilang ditelan padatnya lalu lintas, Yaya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung kampusnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana si Tuan Bencana Alam?"

Yaya menyeruput milkshake-nya dan menatap Ying yang duduk di seberangnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bagaimana apanya?" ia bertanya balik.

Ying dan Yaya kini tengah duduk di café langganan mereka setelah Ying menelepon Yaya dan mengajaknya bertemu. Karena kelas terakhirnya dibatalkan, jadi Yaya menyetujui usul Ying untuk bersantai di sini.

"Bagaimana malam pertama kalian?" tanya Ying blak-blakan.

Yaya nyaris menyemburkan minumannya. Ia terbatuk-batuk hebat dan menepuk dadanya dengan mata berair.

"Ying, _please_ , memangnya tidak ada pertanyaan lain apa?" ujar Yaya kesal setelah batuknya reda.

"Lho, kenapa? Itu pertanyaan yang tepat untuk pasangan pengantin baru, kan?" kata Ying seraya terkekeh pelan.

"Tepat apanya," Yaya memanyunkan bibir sewot.

Ying tertawa geli. "Jadi, jadi, bagaimana? Aku benar-benar penasaran, nih. Kalian bermain sampai berapa ronde? Lima? Sepuluh? Lima belas?"

"Ying, mau merasakan 'seribu pukulan super ala Yaya', nggak?"

Ying kembali terawa. "Bercanda, Ya, jangan galak gitu, dong …"

Yaya menghela napas panjang. "Aku capek dicandain terus dari kemarin," ujarnya.

"Oh, ya? Dicandain siapa? Tuan Bencana Alam? Memang apa yang dilakukannya padamu?"

"Mau tau banget sih," Yaya mencibir.

"Biarin," Ying menjulurkan lidah, kemudian meneguk jus di gelasnya.

Yaya mendesah dan ikut menyeruput minumannya. "Aku merasa seperti sedang naik _roller coaster_ setiap kali bersama Taufan," gumamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia terus-terusan membuat jantungku berdebar dan perutku serasa diaduk-aduk. Dan dia agresif sekali. Dia terus mencoba menciumku setiap kali jarak di anatra kami kurang dari satu meter!" kata Yaya kesal.

"Serius?" Ying ingin tertawa, namun saat melihat ekspresi Yaya, ia buru-buru menahan tawanya.

"Iya, serius. Aku jadi takut kalau harus berdekatan dengannya. Aku tidak mau pulang, Ying …" Yaya meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan membenturkannya berulang kali.

Ying menepuk pundak Yaya penuh simpati. "Mungkin itu caranya untuk menunjukkan cinta padamu," kata Ying.

"Cinta apa … Baru juga 24 jam lebih sedikit kami saling kenal," gumam Yaya.

"Hei, kalian kan sudah menikah. Ya wajarlah kalau ada cinta. Kalau tidak ada nanti malah gawat."

"Iya, sih … Tapi ini masih terlalu cepat untukku. Tidakkah Taufan mau memberiku waktu untuk beradaptasi?" Yaya berujar lelah.

"Mungkin kau harus bicara padanya. Bilang kalau kau masih butuh waktu untuk terbiasa. Minta Taufan untuk pelan-pelan saja. Pasti dia mau mengerti," saran Ying.

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Ying dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ying, seandainya aku laki-laki, aku pasti akan langsung melamar dan menikahimu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku cuma mau menikah sama Fang, maaf," balas Ying angkuh.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk dari Taufan.

"Assalamualaikum, Taufan," ucap Yaya begitu mengangkat panggilannya. Terdengar balasan singkat, dan Yaya menghela napas panjang. "Iya, iya. Assalamualaikum, _darling_."

Ying tersedak minumannya, tapi Yaya berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kelas terakhirku dibatalkan, jadi sekarang aku sedang duduk-duduk di café dengan Ying. Kau tau café yang di dekat persimpangan kampusku? Ya, café yang itu. Um, aku akan menunggu di sini. Ya, hati-hati di jalan, jangan ngebut. Waalaikumsalam."

Yaya memasukkan kembali _handphone_ -nya ke dalam tas dan mendongak ke arah Ying yang sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Kau tadi mengeluh terus soal Taufan. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah saling mesra-mesraan begitu," kata Ying, menyeringai jahil.

"Mesra-mesraan apanya. Itu tadi cuma panggilan telepon biasa, Ying."

"Lalu, _'darling'_ tadi itu apa?"

"Taufan memaksaku memanggilnya _'darling'_. Katanya supaya kami tidak saling canggung lagi."

"Oh, bagus juga sih idenya." Ying mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yaya. Kalian kelihatannya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap begitu." Yaya menghela napas dan memandang ke luar jendela, merenung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yaya, kembali ke topik awal tadi," kata Ying kemudian. "Bagiamana malam pertamamu dengan Si Tuan Bencana Alam?"

"Ying!"

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi, Ying."

Yaya melambai pada Ying dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah dibukakan oleh Taufan. Ying balas melambai dan tersenyum, namun kemudian ia menahan Taufan saat hendak masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Taufan, bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta Ying. Taufan memandang Ying bingung, tapi kemudian mengangguk. "Yaya, aku pinjam suamimu sebentar, ya," Ying mengedipkan mata pada Yaya.

Yaya mengangguk dan memandang Ying dengan tatapan _'awas kalau kau ngomong yang aneh-aneh ke Taufan'_. Ying hanya mengacungkan jempol dan mengucapkan _'jangan khawatir, percaya saja padaku'_ tanpa suara.

Taufan berjalan mengikuti Ying sedikit menjauh dari mobil. Saat mereka sudah berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran Yaya, barulah Ying berhenti.

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung ke intinya," kata Ying. Taufan mengangguk dan menunggu Ying melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku belum lama mengenalmu, tapi aku sudah mengenal Yaya sangat lama. Dia orang yang mudah khawatiran dan juga panik. Jadi, bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati padanya?"

Taufan terlihat bingung, namun kemudian ia mengangguk paham. "Ah, Yaya sudah bercerita padamu, ya?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Ying ikut tertawa. "Ya, begitulah. Dia terlihat benar-benar putus asa dan takut, kau tau."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatnya merasa seperti itu. Aku hanya suka menggodanya karena itu menyenangkan," kata Taufan, terkekeh.

"Yah, menyenangkan bagimu, tapi menakutkan bagi Yaya," kata Ying, suaranya berubah sedikit galak sehingga membuat Taufan berhenti tertawa. "Yaya benar-benar buta soal hal seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah pacaran, kau tau. Bahkan Yaya juga selalu menjaga jaraknya dari lawan jenis. Jadi kau benar-benar yang pertama untuknya."

"Ya, aku tau," Taufan tersenyum samar.

"Kalau begitu, jangan terlalu agresif, oke? Pelan-pelan saja. Jangan sampai kau malah membuatnya benar-benar melarikan diri karena takut."

"Oke, baiklah. Aku akan mencoba menahan diri," ujar Taufan, nyengir.

Ying mengangguk puas. "Dan satu lagi," katanya. "Aku sudah mendengar semua tentangmu dari Gopal. Aku tau kau ini _playboy_ yang suka bergonta-ganti cewek, dan kau punya tiga belas pacar sebelum menikah dengan Yaya."

Taufan meringis dan menggaruk pipinya. "Yah …"

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada Yaya. Itu urusanmu mau memberitahunya atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kalau kau sampai menduakan —atau mentiga-belaskan— Yaya," Ying merendahkan suaranya dan memberi Taufan tatapan membunuh. "Pacarku seorang polisi —ralat, calon polisi. Aku akan menyuruhnya menembakmu sampai mati kalau kau berani macam-macam pada Yaya."

Taufan mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Oke, oke, aku tidak akan macam-macam."

"Baguslah," Ying mengangguk. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah mobil Taufan tempat Yaya sedang menunggu. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi."

"Oke, sampai bertemu," balas Taufan. "Kurasa lain kali kita harus minum kopi sama-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tawarnya.

"Boleh juga," Ying tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah. Kabari aku kapan kau punya waktu."

"Tentu." Ying melambai singkat saat Taufan berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. "Jaga Yaya baik-baik, ya!"

"Serahkan padaku!" Taufan mengacungkan jempol sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu mobilnya.

.

.

.

Yaya menutup novel yang dibacanya saat Taufan melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil. "Sudah selesai? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya.

"Jangan bertanya sekaligus seperti itu, _sweetheart_. Aku jadi tidak tau harus menjawab yang mana dulu, kan," kata Taufan seraya memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Yaya memasang ekspresi cemberut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Ying?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Oh, biasalah. Ying memintaku untuk menjaga sahabat tercintanya baik-baik," kata Taufan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Cuma itu? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku tadi juga melihat kalian tertawa-tawa."

"Oh itu …" Taufan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menatap Yaya cukup lama.

"Apa?" Yaya bertanya, risih dengan pandangan Taufan.

"Apa kau sedang cemburu, _sweetheart_?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah menyeringai jahil.

"Aku tidak _cemburu_ ," Yaya memalingkan wajah ke luar jendela dengan tangan bersidekap di dada.

"Oh, ya~? Tapi kelihatannya kau cemburu karena aku mengobrol dengan gadis lain. Benar, kan?" goda Taufan.

"Tidak, kok. Jangan terlalu percaya diri."

"Mengaku sajalah, _sweetheart_ ~ Kau cemburu kan~? Kau tidak suka aku dekat-dekat gadis lain, kan~? Iya kan~?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Dasar _tsundere_."

"Aku tidak _tsundere_!"

"Kalau bagitu apa, _denial_?"

Yaya mengerang frustasi. "Sudah, cepat nyalakan saja mobilnya. Kita masih harus mengantar orangtuamu ke bandara," ketusnya.

"Oh, benar juga, aku hampir lupa," Taufan menepuk keningnya. Ia kemudian memutar kunci dan menyalakan mobil. "Kau sudah pakai _seatbelt_?" Yaya mengangguk. " _Alright, here we go~_ "

Mobil itu kemudian meluncur mulus membelah jalanan kota yang padat menuju ke arah bandara.

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Karena udah sebulanan lebih nggak nulis, aku jadi ngerasa kaku mulai nulis fanfic lagi.

Jadi, adakah yang mau ngasih kritik atau saran untuk chapter ini? Aku beneran ngerasa banyak yang aneh dan kurang, tapi nggak tau gimana cara memperbaikinya. Aku bakal sangat berterima kasih kalau ada yang mau berbaik hati ngasih kritik.

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


	5. Let's Fall in Love

Lampu hijau baru saja berkedip padam digantikan oleh nyala lampu kuning yang kemudian disusul lampu merah menyala yang memaksa setiap kendaraan yang tengah melaju di kota padat itu untuk berhenti.

Taufan memelankan laju mobilnya sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di garis pembatas _zebra cross_. Ia bersenandung pelan mengiktui irama lagu dari radio sembari menunggu lampu hijau kembali menyala. Hampir saja Taufan tak mendengar suara dering ponselnya karena musik dari radio yang terlalu kencang. Saat menyadari ada panggilan masuk, ia buru-buru mengecilkan suara dari speaker radio dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, Gempa~ Ada apa meneleponku tiba-tiba seperti ini? Pasti kau kangen padaku, kan?" kata Taufan. Suara balasan bernada malas terdengar dari seberang telepon, membuat Taufan tergelak pelan. "Ah, kau ini. Sejak tinggal jauh dariku kau jadi ketularan sifat dinginnya Hali, ya?"

Suara klakson mobil di belakangnya membuat Taufan tersadar bahwa lampu lalu lintas telah berubah kembali menjadi hijau. Ia segera memacu kembali mobilnya sambil meneruskan percakapan dengan Gempa melalui _headphone_.

"Ya, mama dan papa akan kembali sore ini. Aku dan Yaya akan mengantar mereka ke bandara sebentar lagi."

Lalu lintas yang padat membuat Taufan tak bisa mengendarai mobilnya terlalu laju. Ia menyetir dengan hati-hati melewati kerumunan kendaraan yang berjejalan di sepanjang jalan raya.

"Oh, Yaya? Dia pergi kuliah sejak pagi tadi. Sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan hendak menjemputnya. Ya, tidak masalah. Aku sudah menyampaikan permintaan maafmu dan Hali karena tidak bisa hadir di upacara pernikahan kami. Yah ... sepertinya sih. Aku tidak ingat sudah menyampaikannya atau belum."

Taufan tertawa mendengar saudara kembarnya menggerutu di seberang telepon. Ia membelokkan mobilnya di sebuah persimpangan ramai, kemudian akhirnya melihat papan nama cafe yang diberitahu Yaya melalui telepon tadi.

"Ah, aku sudah tiba di tempat Yaya. Aku akan menghubunginya untuk memberitahu aku sudah sampai. Atau lebih baik aku langsung masuk saja."

Taufan menghentikan mobil tepat di depan cafe yang ditujunya. Ia baru saja hendak melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan memutuskan panggilan dengan Gempa, saat pertanyaan sang adik membuat gerakannya terhenti.

"Bagaimana Yaya?" gumam Taufan, mengulangi pertanyaan Gempa. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela cafe dan melihat Yaya yang tengah duduk berdua dengan Ying, tetawa lepas. Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum tipis. "Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Manis dan menggemaskan."

.

.

.

 **Get Married**

 **Chapter 5 : Let's Fall In Love**

 **By : Fanlady**

Disclaimer : Boboiboy © Monsta

Warning(s) : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, OOC parah, rate T+, yang di bawah 15 tahun atau yang merasa pikirannya masih polos, tolong jangan baca

.

.

.

"Nah, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya."

Ibu Taufan memeluk Yaya erat sebelum beralih pada putranya, yang memeluknya seolah tak ingin melepaskan lagi.

"Mama juga jaga diri baik-baik. Jangan sampai sakit," ujar Taufan sedikit tercekat. Sang ibu membelai rambut Taufan lembut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tenang aja, mama memang selalu jaga kesehatan kok."

Taufan tertawa kecil. Ia kemudian beralih memeluk sang ayah dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, sementara Yaya kembali berhadapan dengan ibu mertuanya.

"Mama titip Taufan ya, Yaya. Jaga dia jangan sampai nakal," kata ibu Taufan.

"Taufan bukan anak kecil lagi, ma," protes Taufan mendengar ucapan ibunya.

Yaya tertawa. "Jangan khawatir, ma. Mama bisa mempercayakan Taufan pada Yaya," katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mama tau mama bisa mengandalkanmu," ibu mertua Yaya membalas dan ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Hati-hati, Fan. Mungkin saja istrimu juga segalak mama. Kelihatannya mereka berdua cocok sekali," ayah Taufan berbisik sementara Yaya dan sang ibu mengobrol.

"Yaya memang galak, kok. Tapi papa tak perlu khawatir. Taufan punya cara ampuh untuk mengatasinya," Taufan mengacungkan jempolnya seraya nyengir lebar.

"Bagus! Anak papa memang terbaik!" Ayah Taufan menepuk pundaknya dan tertawa.

Percakapan mereka disela oleh suara dari interkom yang mengumumkan bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi ayah dan ibu Taufan akan segera berangkat.

"Ah, sudah saatnya. Ayo kita pergi, ma," ayah Taufan mengecek arlojinya dan melirik ke arah para penumpang yang mulai memasuki pintu keberangkatan.

"Kalau begitu mama dan papa pergi dulu ya."

"Sampaikan salam kami untuk Gempa dan Halilintar, ma," kata Taufan.

"Pasti akan mama sampaikan." Ibu Taufan memberi pelukan terakhir untuk putra dan menantunya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah mengikuti sang suami.

Yaya dan Taufan melambai sampai kedua orang tua mereka menghilang di antara kerumunan orang yang berdesak-desakan hendak berangkat. Yaya kemudian menurunkan tangannya dan menoleh pada Taufan.

"Taufan, ayo kita ..."

Namun Taufan masih menatap lurus ke tempat kedua orangtuanya baru saja menghilang. Tangannya masih bergeming dalam posisi terangkat. Ekspresinya terlihat aneh, membuat Yaya jadi merasa sedikit khawatir.

"Taufan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yaya menyentuh lengan Taufan lembut, membuat Taufan tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, ya. Ya, aku baik-baik saja," kata Taufan. Bibibrnya melengkungkan senyum seperti biasa, namun kali ini matanya tak ikut tersenyum. Yaya hendak bertanya lagi, namun Taufan menyelanya dengan menggandeng tangan Yaya dan mengajaknya pergi. "Ayo, kita masih harus belanja, kan?"

Yaya akhirnya menuruti Taufan dan berjalan mengikutinya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita harus belanja apa aja, nih?"

Taufan mendorong troli menyusuri rak-rak di supermarket sambil menoleh ke sana-ke mari mencari barang yang mungkin saja mereka butuhkan.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar." Yaya mengeluarkan daftar belanjaan yang sudah disusunnya di kampus tadi dan mengamati isinya. "Pertama kita harus beli bahan makanan dan juga alat untuk memasak dulu. Gula, garam, dan minyak goreng. Ah, bumbu penyedap kurasa juga perlu, aku lupa menulis itu. Terus kita harus beli sayur dan daging juga. Lalu telur, buah-buahan, dan ..."

"Oke, oke," Taufan mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan celotehan Yaya. "Kita akan mencari itu semua satu-persatu. Mau berpencar saja biar lebih cepat?" sarannya.

"Boleh juga," gumam Yaya setelah berpikir-pikir. "Kalau begitu kau ambil daftar belanjaan ini. Aku sudah mengingat semuanya."

Taufan menerima daftar belanjaan yang diserahkan Yaya dan membacanya satu persatu. "Wah, banyak juga yang harus dibeli," ujarnya sambil menatap miris daftar yang cukup panjang itu.

"Yah, karena kita baru pindah, jadi apartemen kita belum punya apa-apa selain perabotan. Jadi kurasa kita memang membutuhkan semua ini," kata Yaya.

"Benar juga," gumam Taufan. Ia kemudian menyerahkan troli yang dibawanya pada Yaya. "Kau ambil troli ini, aku akan pergi mengambil yang lain."

"Oke."

"Kita bertemu di sini lagi nanti?" Yaya melirik rak yang berisi deretan sereal di dekat mereka dan mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Taufan kemudian berjalan pergi untuk mengambil troli lain.

"Jangan beli yang tidak perlu!" seru Yaya sebelum Taufan menghilang di balik rak lain.

"Oke!" balas Taufan.

Yaya memandangi kepergian Taufan cukup lama. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mendorong troli untuk mencari bahan yang diperlukannya.

.

.

.

Taufan tengah mendorong trolinya melewati sederetan lemari pendingin berisi buah-buahan saat ia melihat Yaya yang sedang membungkuk sambil memilih-milih setumpuk apel merah segar. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Taufan saat ia melangkah mendekati Yaya sehati-hati mungkin tanpa menimbulkan suara.

"Sudah selesai belanjanya, _sweetheart_?"

Yaya terlonjak dan nyaris menjatuhkan apel yang tengah dipegangnya. "Taufan! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" ujarnya sambil mengelus dada.

Taufan tergelak. Ia melirik troli Yaya yang nyaris sama penuhnya dengan miliknya. "Sudah selesai?" Taufan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hampir. Aku tinggal memilih beberapa buah ini, lalu selesai. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yaya, ikut melirik troli Taufan yang isinya nyaris melimpah keluar.

"Aku sudah selesai dari tadi dong," kata Taufan bangga. Ia menyerahkan daftar belanjaan yang setengahnya telah diberi tanda centang menggunakan pulpen bertinta biru. "Lihat. Aku juga beli beberapa barag tambahan."

Taufan membongkar tumpukan barang di trolinya dan menarik keluar dua pasang piyama yang serupa namun berbeda warna.

"Tadaa~ Piyama _couple_!" serunya ceria.

"Dari mana kau dapat ini?" tanya Yaya heran.

"Dari bagian perlengkapan kamar tidur."

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu di sini?"

"Ada dong. Di sana ada banyak perlengkapan untuk kamar tidur. Bantal, guling, seprei, bahkan tempat tidur juga ada."

"Err...oke..." Yaya mengambil kedua piyama yang dipegang Taufan dan meraba bahannya yang cukup lembut.

"Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?" tanya Taufan. Yaya mengangguk. "Punyamu yang warna biru, dan punyaku yang warna merah muda."

"Eh? Kenapa punyaku wana biru? Aku mau yang merah muda!" protes Yaya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Karena aku yang memilih, berarti terserah aku dong punya siapa yang mana," kata Taufan kalem.

"Tapi masa kau mau pakai yang warna merah muda?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Siapa tau kalau aku memakai warna kesukaanmu kau juga akan menyukaiku kan," Taufan berujar santai.

Wajah Yaya merona merah. Ia menundukkan wajah dan memandang euda piyama yang tengah dipegangnya. "Tanpa harus memakai warna merah muda pun aku pasti akan tetap menyukaimu kok," gumamnya malu-malu.

"Eh, apa? Aku tidak dengar," kata Taufan. Ia membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yaya, yang justru membuat wajah Yaya semakin merah padam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Jangan dipikirkan!" ujar Yaya buru-buru.

"Ah, ayolah~ Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi~ Kau bilang pasti akan menyukaiku kan? Benar, kan?"

Yaya menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berjalan menjauh dari Taufan. "Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Aih, istriku ternyata memang _tsundere_ ~"

"Aku tidak _tsundere_!" Yaya semakin menjauh dari Taufan dan menghilag di balik rak-rak tinggi.

"Hei, Yaya, tunggu! Trolinya jangan ditinggalin!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mengambil banyak sekali _cola_ , Fan? Botol besar semua lagi," omel Yaya begitu ia memeriksa satu-persatu belanjaan Taufan.

"Eh, _cola_ kan enak diminum tiap hari. Jadi biar tidak kehabisan aku beli sekaian banyak terus," ujar Taufan cengengesan.

"Tapi minuman ini tidak bagus untuk kesehatan, Taufan. Cepat letakkan kembali!" perintah Yaya tegas.

"Ta-tapi, Yaya ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Letakkan kembali!"

"Yaya tega! Aku tidak bisa hidup sehari tanpa _cola_!" Taufan memasang wajah memelas, berharap Yaya akan luluh.

"Kau justru bisa hidup lebih lama kalau tidak minum _cola_!"

"Yaya..."

" _Letakkan. Kembali_."

"Oke, oke. Aku akan menembalikannya ke rak," kata Taufan akhirnya, takut dengan wajah mengancam Yaya. "Tapi ... tak bisakah aku membelinya satu saja?" Taufan memohon. Yaya terlihat mempertimbangkan ucapan Taufan. "Satu aja. Beneran deh," lanjut Taufan berusaha meyakinkan Yaya.

"Ya, baiklah. Kita akan membeli satu," kata Yaya kemudian. Taufan bersorak gembira. "Tapi cuma yang botol kecil saja."

"Yah..." Taufan mendesah kecewa, tapi tahu ia tak bisa lagi membantah. Baru saja Taufan hendak mengembalikan semua botol minuman bersoda yang dibelinya, Yaya kembali menginspeksi barang belanjaannya.

"Untuk apa semua makanan beku ini?" tanya Yaya seraya mengacungkan sebuah bungkusan olahan ayam beku.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan, Ya. Buat apa lagi?"

"Makanan beku itu tidak sehat, Taufan. Banyak pengawetnya."

"Kalau tidak ada pengawet nanti jadi tidak tahan lama, kan."

"Nah, makanya. Tidak baik mengkonsumsi makanan seperti ini. Berbahaya bagi kesehatan. Kita harus makan makanan segar stiap hari. Sayur segar, daging segar, buah-buahan segar. Bukannya makanan berpengawet seperti ini," ujar Yaya panjang lebar.

"Kau bercita-cita jadi pakar kesehatan, ya?" tanya Taufan sedikit putus asa.

"Tidak. Aku bercita-cita jadi penulis."

Taufan menghela napas panjang. "Jadi aku juga harus mengembalikan ini semua?" Ia mengacungkan sekotak _pizza_ beku dan memandang Yaya pasrah.

"Yep. Kembalikan semuanya," Yaya mengangguk mantap. "Oh, dan mi instan ini juga tidak perlu. Kembalikan."

"Yaya," Taufan menatap Yaya penuh horor. "Kau boleh melarangku membeli yang lain. Tapi jangan mi instan, Ya. Mi instan itu separuh jiwaku! Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa mi instan?"

"Hidupmu akan jauh lebih baik tanpa mi instan, Taufan..." ujar Yaya penuh kesabaran.

"Tapi, Yaya, mi instan itu penting. Kita bisa menggunakannya sebagai makanan darurat kalau tiba-tiba kehabisan makanan. Jadi boleh ya aku membelinya?" Taufan memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kehabisan makanan kita kan bisa beli lagi. Tidak harus makan mi instan kan?" Yaya tetap bersikeras.

"Kalau tiba-tiba kita kehabisan uang untuk beli makanan gimana? Kamu mau kita mati kelaparan berdua karena menyia-nyiakan mi instan yang berharga seperti ini?"

Mau tak mau Yaya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Taufan yang diucaapkan begitu serius. "Ya, baiklah. Kita tetap akan membeli mi instan," ujarnya.

"Sungguh?" ucap Taufan dengan mata berbinar.

"Tapi jangan banyak-banyak, ya. Dan tidak boleh dimakan setiap hari juga, hanya sesekali," pesan Yaya.

"Iya, _sweetheart_ ~"

Yaya tersenyum kecil. Ia berjalan mengikuti Taufan saat pemuda itu mengembalikan satu-persatu barang yang dilarang Yaya kembali ke rak masing-masing.

Taufan yang menyadari Yaya sedari tadi terus menatapnya akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. "Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu, _sweetheart_? Sedang mengagumi ketampananku, ya?" godanya.

Yaya mendengus. "Tingkat kepercayaan dirimu itu sepertinya harus diatur ulang, Taufan. Jangan terlalu tinggi, nanti jatuh."

"Lho, bukannya bagus kalau punya rasa percaya diri tinggi? Aku tidak bakal jatuh kok, tenang aja," kata Taufan santai. "Jadi, kenapa kau dari tadi terus mengawasiku? Ada sesuatu yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Ah, tidak," Yaya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya senang karena kelihatannya kau sudah kembali seperti semula."

"Eh, apanya?"

"Sikapmu setelah kembali dari bandara tadi terlihat aneh, jadi aku khawatir. Kupikir kau mungkin merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan orangtuamu."

"Ah, itu ..." Taufan tertawa pelan dan menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Aku pasti terlihat seperti anak manja yang tidak bisa berpisah jauh dari orang tua ya?"

"Tidak. Aku justru berpikir kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka, karena itu kau sedih jika harus berpisah."

Taufan tersenyum. "Ternyata kau cukup pengertian juga, _sweetheart,_ " ucapnya seraya mengelus kepala Yaya lembut.

"Aku mungkin belum terlalu lama mengenalmu, tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu murung seperti tadi. Karena itu...ceritalah padaku kalau kau punya masalah, ya?" pinta Yaya.

"Hm. Ayo kita saling berbagi setiap masalah yang ada. Kita suami-istri, kan?" Taufan menarik Yaya mendekat dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Yaya merasa wajahnya terbakar malu.

"Taufan, jangan di sini. Malu kalau dilihat orang," gumam Yaya sambil melirik kanan-kirinya dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, kok. Tenang aja," balas Taufan santai. Ia kemudian melirik kedua troli belanjaan mereka yang terabaikan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kita malah jadi berdrama ria di sini? Lebih baik kita langsung ke kasir untuk membayar barang-barang ini. Sudah selesai semua kan?"

"Eh, belum. Aku tadi masih belum selesai memilih buah," kata Yaya.

Taufan mengangguk. Ia kemudian menggandeng sebelah tangan Yaya, sementara tangan satu lagi digunakan untuk mendorong troli.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita cepat memilih buahnya supaya bisa segera pulang. Aku sudah hampir mati kelaparan sejak tadi."

.

.

.

Yaya tengah mencicipi masakan yang dibuatnya saat Taufan muncul dengan rambut yang masih basah karena baru selesai mandi.

"Kau tidak mau mandi dulu, Ya?" tanya Taufan sambil mengelap rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ah, sebentar. Sedikit lagi ini matang, lalu aku akan segera mandi," kata Yaya. Ia mendongak dan langsung tersedak melihat Taufan yang ternyata belum mengancingkan piyamanya, memperlihatkan otot perut yang walau tidak seseksi perut _six-pack_ para atlit olahraga, tapi cukup membuat wajah Yaya tersipu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taufan heran melihat Yaya yang tiba-tiba terbatuk.

"Ba-bajumu..." ucap Yaya gugup.

"Bajuku?" Taufan menunduk dan baru tersadar dengan keadaan pakaiannya. "Oh, maaf, maaf... Aku lupa mengancingkannya," ia cengengesan malu. Taufan kemudian berbalik untuk mengancingkan bajunya. "Aku beneran lupa, lho, bukannya sengaja."

"Bohong, ah," dengus Yaya. Wajahnya masih memerah dan ia berusaha menyibukkan diri kembali dengan masakannya, walau tidak tahan untuk tidak sesekali mencuri pandang.

"Aku tidak bohong _, sweetheart_..." kata Taufan. Ia kembali berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Yaya. "Lagipula aku sudah janji pada Ying."

"Janji apa?" Yaya berpura-pura kembali mencicipi masakannya agar tak perlu memandang Taufan.

"Janji untuk tidak agresif."

Yaya tersedak lagi. Taufan membantu menepuk dan mengelus punggungnya lembut. Ia kemudian meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas _kitchen set_ dan menggunakannya untuk menopang dagu, sebelum menatap Yaya lekat.

"Tapi susah juga ya untuk tidak bersikap agresif saat di dekatmu. Kau itu terlalu cantik sih," ujar Taufan.

"Huh, gombal." Yaya mematikan kompor dan berbalik untuk mengambil piring di rak. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau pakai piyama yang biru? Bukankah tadi kau bilang mau yang warna merah muda?"

"Oh, ini," Taufan melirik piyama yang dikenakannya. "Ternyata aku salah mengambil ukuran. Yang merah muda tidak muat untukku, jadi aku pakai yang biru saja."

"Berarti yang merah muda untukku, kan?"

"Yep. Kau memang lebih cantik kalau memakai warna itu."

Yaya memutar bola matanya namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia menyusun piring di atas meja dan juga menghidangkan makanan yang baru dimasaknya, sementara Taufan duduk manis di kursi sambil mengawasi Yaya yang terus mondar-mandir di dapur.

"Udah malam lho, Ya. Mandi sana. Nanti kalau mandi terlalu larut kau bisa sakit," kata Taufan.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku sudah selesai, kok," ujar Yaya. Ia melepaskan celemeknya dan baru saja hendak meninggalkan dapur saat tiba-tiba langkahnya terpeleset.

"Awas!"

Taufan sigap menahan tubuh Yaya sebelum jatuh membentur lantai. Yaya refleks berpegangan erat pada Taufan untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh. Dengan dibantu Taufan, Yaya berhasil menyeimbangkan dan menegakkan diri kembali. Keduanya sama-sama menghembuskan napas lega.

"Dasar. Hati-hati kalau melangkah, _sweetheart_ ," ucap Taufan.

"Ma-maaf..." gumam Yaya. Ia masih memegang lengan Taufan erat, takut terjatuh lagi. Saat Yaya mendongak, ia melihat Taufan tengah menatapnya lekat. Jarak yang tipis di antara mereka membuat Yaya bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Taufan di wajahya.

Taufan menatap Yaya lekat dan terlihat tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Namun kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sudah berjanji. Dan aku akan menepatinya," gumam Taufan. Ia tersenyum dan melepaskan Yaya dengan lembut. "Nah, mandi sana, _sweetheart_. Aku tidak mau makan malam denganmu kalau kau tidak mandi," katanya dengan tawa kecil.

Yaya mengangguk. Ia berbalik dan nyaris berlari ke kamar. Seteah memastikan pintu tertutup rpat, Yaya langsung menghempaskan diri di tempa tidur dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi terasa panas di bantal.

.

.

.

Musik lembut mengalun entah dari mana saat Yaya baru saja mengelap tangannya setelah mencuci piring. Ia menoleh dan melihat Taufan tengah berkutat dengan sesuatu di depan sofa ruang TV. Karena penasaran, Yaya pun melangkah mendekat.

"Apa itu pemutar piringan hitam?" tanya Yaya sedikit terkejut melihat benda apa yang tengah dikutak-katik Taufan.

Taufan mendongak, kemudian mengangguk kecil. "Yap. Aku membelinya sudah lama sekali dan kutinggal di rumah mama di sini. Tadinya kupikir sudah rusak, tapi ternyata masih berfungsi. Suaranya masih bagus, kan?"

Yaya mengangguk. Ia menghempaskan diri di sofa dan mengamati Taufan yang kini sibuk membersihkan debu dari beberapa piringan hitam dalam kotak di dekatnya.

Musik yang mengalun dari piringan hitam yang sedang diputar membuat Yaya merasa sedikit tenang dan juga mengantuk. Namun ia juga gelisah dan sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan malam telah semakin larut.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Yaya pada Taufan. Tapi beranikah ia mengatakannya?

"Anu, Taufan..."

"Ya?" Taufan mengangkat kepala dan memandang Yaya ingin tahu, menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Anu, itu..." Yaya memainkan jarinya gelisah. Ia memandang ke mana saja asal bukan ke arah Taufan. "Umm..." Taufan masih sabar menunggu Yaya menyampaikan maksudnya. "Ini soal hubungan kita..." ucap Yaya akhirnya.

"Hubungan apa?" tanya Taufan heran.

"Anu, itu ... Hubungan kita yang ... kau taulah ..."

"Aku tidak mungkin tau kalau kau tidak bicara dengan jelas, Yaya ..."

Yaya menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya kembali untuk menenangkan diri. Barulah kemudian ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bisakah—bisakah untuk sementara kita hanya tidur seperti biasa tanpa melakukan apa-apa?" ujar Yaya akhirnya. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa yang tergeletak di sebelahnya, tapi ia menguatkan diri untuk menatap kedua safir Taufan.

Taufan sedikit melongo, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Yaya. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa geli, membuat Yaya semakin menahan malu.

"Oh, maksudmu 'itu'? Astaga, karena kau serius sekali kupikir ada apa," Taufan menggeleng pelan namun tak berhenti tertawa.

"Ini kan memang masalah serius!" kata Yaya dengan wajah merona.

"Iya, iya, aku tau," balas Taufan. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yaya. "Berdansalah denganku."

"Hah?" Yaya memandang Taufan heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Taufan mengajaknya berdansa?

"Ayolah," kata Taufan lagi. Ia mengenggam tangan Yaya dan menariknya berdiri. "Kita belum sempat berdansa di pesta pernikahan kemarin karena kau terlalu sibuk ngambek padaku."

Yaya teringat bagaimana ia menolak tawaran dansa dari Taufan di pesta pernikahan mereka karena Yaya terlalu kesal setelah Taufan tiba-tiba menciumnya di depan semua orang.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa ..." gumam Yaya pelan.

"Tidak apa. Kita cukup bergerak mengikuti irama musik saja," kata Taufan santai.

Maka mereka pun berputar-putar pelan mengelilingi apartemen mengikuti alunan musik dari pemutar piringan hitam. Yaya dengan gugup berusaha mengikuti langkah Taufan, dan berakhir dengan terlalu banyak menginjak kakinya hingga membuat Taufan tak henti meringis.

"Kau benar-benar payah dalah berdansa, _sweetheart_ ," kata Taufan, lagi-lagi meringis saat Yaya kembali tak sengaja menginjak kakinya.

"Maaf, maaf ... Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa berdansa," kata Yaya penuh penyesalan.

Musik akhirnya berhenti mengalun, membuat Taufan dan Yaya menyudahi acara dansa dadakan mereka yang cukup kacau. Yaya mendesah lega. Ia hendak kembali ke sofa untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal, namun Taufan tiba-tiba menariknya dan membuat Yaya kehilangan keseimbangan hingga wajahnya menubruk dada Taufan.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" tanya Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" tanya Yaya tak mengerti.

"Kau takut padaku?" ulang Taufan. Ekspresinya terlihat benar-benar serius. "Kau selalu berusaha menghindar setiap kalau berada di dekatku. Apa aku benar-benar membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?"

Yaya menggigit bibirnya gelisah. "Umm... ya, sedikit ..." Ia mengangguk, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak sedikit juga sih. Kau membuatku merasa sangat tidak nyaman, sebenarnya," aku Yaya jujur. "Tapi hanya kadang-kadang. Kalau kau sedang bersikap ... yah, kau taulah ..."

Taufan mengangguk paham. "Aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu atau membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku hanya suka melihat wajahmu yang panik dan memerah malu setiap kali aku menggodamu. Kupikir itu lucu. Aku tidak sadar aku justru membuatmu merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang. Maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya lebih memperhatikan perasaanmu." Taufan menempelkan dahinya dnegan dahi Yaya dan memejamkan mata dengan alis berkerut.

Yaya sedikit terperangah mendengar pengakuan Taufan. Ia tak menyangka Taufan ternyata juga punya sisi pengertian seperti ini.

"Tidak, kau tak perlu minta maaf," kata Yaya lirih. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Taufan, membuat kedua safir jernih itu kembali terbuka dan menatapnya dalam. "Aku ... hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa. Jadi bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk itu?"

Tangan Taufan bergerak untuk menyentuh tangan Yaya di wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Aku akan memberikannya sebanyak apa pun yang kau mau," ujarnya seraya mengulas senyum samar.

Bibir Yaya ikut mengulum senyum. Ia membiarkan kehangatan tangan Taufan memberinya kenyamanan dan perasaan tenang.

"Dan untuk permintaanmu tadi," lanjut Taufan lagi. "Itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau belum siap. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa cemas dan ketakutan lagi ..."

Yaya benar-benar merasa lega sekarang. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia merasa benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Taufanlah yang dipilih kedua orangtuanya untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

"Aku masih harus belajar tentang banyak hal. Kau tau, aku masih benar-benar awam tentang hal seperti ini," gumam Yaya malu.

Taufan terkekeh pelan. "Aku tau," katanya, "Kurasa kau memang masih terlalu polos untuk ukuran gadis seusiamu."

Yaya melengkungkan bibir cemberut mendengar ucapan Taufan. "Jangan menghinaku," katanya sebal.

"Hei, itu bukan hinaan, tapi pujian," kata Taufan. Ia meletakkan tangan di pipi Yaya dan mencium keningnya lembut. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita belajar bersama-sama. Belajar untuk saling merasa nyaman. Belajar untuk terbuka satu sama lain. Dan juga ... belajar untuk saling mencintai ..."

Taufan meraih kedua sisi wajah Yaya dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

Yaya mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata saat bibir Taufan menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Ciuman kali ini tidak membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung karena kaget, walau jantungnya tetap saja berdebar keras dan bertalu-talu di dalam rongga dadanya. Ciuman ini tidak membuatnya merasa panik dan ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.

Ciuman ini terasa hangat dan nyaman, membuat Yaya tanpa sadar menginginkan lebih. Perlahan Yaya melingkarkan lenannya di leher Taufan, sementara kedua lengan Taufan melingkar di pinggangnya dan menariknya mendekat hingga tak ada jarak di antara mereka.

' _Ya ... Ayo kita belajar untuk saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain. Hingga kita jatuh terlalu dalam dan tak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi ...'_

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

A/N :

Di chapter ini lebih fokus ke romance dan humornya hampir nggak ada, jadi aku minta maaf buat yang udah berharap bakal banyak humor kayak chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Kalau ada yang merasa janggal sama alurnya bilang aja, nggak apa-apa. Mungkin terlalu terkesan terburu-buru dan dipaksain? Soalnya aku ngerasa kayak gitu. Jadi aku pengen tau apa kalian ngerasa gitu juga.

Dan satu lagi. Di fanfic ini nggak bakal ada adegan 'itu', jadi nggak perlu takut atau malah berharap bakal ada /plak

Tapi kalau ada adegan yang udah terlalu menyerempet ke sana tolong diingatin. Aku juga masih ragu batasan untuk rating T itu semana.

Terakhir, makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Silakan review kalau berkenan. Review kalian itu penyemangat buat aku lanjutin nulis, jadi jangan ngerasa bakal nyepam atau apa.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

Balasan review untuk yang nggak login :

cutegirl : makasih reviewnya~ ini udah next kok, maaf nggak kilat..

honey : ah, makasih udah berbaik hati ngereview dan nggak jadi silent reader lagi :") ini udah next ya, maaf nggak kilat

VinuraOsake : maaf lama menunggu updatenya. Ini udah next kok, maaf nggak bisa kilat

reader : ahaha emang lebih imut kayak gitu sih ya. Makasih udha mampir dan review~


	6. Break

Saat Yaya membuka matanya pagi itu, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Taufan yang tengah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Napas hangat Taufan terasa di wajah Yaya karena jarak mereka yang cukup dekat. Sebelah lengan Taufan melingkar di tubuh Yaya, memeluknya. Yaya merasa wajahnya sedikit merona. Bagaimana caranya supaya ia terbiasa dengan hal ini?

Yaya tak langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia menatap lama wajah Taufan yang begitu polos saat tengah terlelap. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, memperdengarkan suara helaan napas yang teratur. Tanpa sadar Yaya menggerakkan tangannya menyentuh wajah itu. Ia merasa gemas ingin mencubit pipi Taufan, tapi bahkan sebelum jarinya bergerak sesenti pun, sebuah tangan lain menggenggam tangannya.

"Sedang mengagumi wajah tampan suamimu, _sweetheart_?" Taufan membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap Yaya dengan sorot mengantuk.

Yaya yang merasa malu karena tertangkap basah, buru-buru berbalik dan hendak bangkit, namun sepasang lengan Taufan memeluknya dari belakang dan menariknya kembali.

"Mau ke mana, _sweetheart_? Aku masih ngantuk. Ayo tidur sebentar lagi," gumam Taufan tak jelas.

"Sudah waktunya _shalat_ subuh, Taufan. Cepat bangun dan cuci muka sana," kata Yaya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Taufan terus memeluknya erat dan menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Sebentar lagi ... Aku masih ngantuk ..."

"Nanti waktu _shalat_ nya habis, Taufan. Ayolah, bangun lalu kita ambil _wudhu_ sama-sama." Taufan membalas dengan gumaman samar. "Apa?" tanya Yaya.

"Cium dulu," kata Taufan.

"Hah?"

" _Give me a morning kiss, sweetheart_ , baru setelah itu aku akan bangun."

"Jangan harap."

Yaya berhasil melepaskan diri dari jeratan Taufan. Dengan cekatan ia bersiap lari ke kemar mandi, tapi segera saja Taufan kembali menangkapnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku, sweetheart~"

"Taufan, tunggu! Tungg—mmph! Mmphh!"

.

.

.

" **Get Married"**

 **Chapter 6 : Break**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, OOC parah, rate T+, yang di bawah 15 tahun atau yang merasa pikirannya masih polos, tolong jangan baca

.

.

.

Taufan menyesap kopinya dan dengan santai membuka surat kabar yang ada di meja makan. Ia menyadari tatapan maut yang diberikan Yaya padanya, yang tengah menggoreng telur untuk sarapan mereka, dan mengangkat alis.

"Apa?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tidak apa-apa," dengus Yaya. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya sambil bersungut-sungut tak jelas. Taufan tersenyum kecil sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bentangan surat kabar.

"Hari ini kau ada kegiatan apa, Ya?" tanya Taufan seraya kembali meneguk kopinya.

"Tidak ada," kata Yaya. Ia membawa wajan ke meja makan dan menuangkan sebuah telur mata sapi ke piring Taufan. "Hari ini tak ada kelas yang harus kuhadiri, dan aku juga tak punya janji dengan siapapun. Jadi hari ini aku libur."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu. Berarti kita bisa bersantai hari ini." Taufan meletakkan korannya dan menggigit roti panggang di piringnya.

"Kau ... tidak bekerja atau semacamnya?" tanya Yaya hati-hati. Ia menarik kursi di depan Taufan dan ikut duduk untuk menikmati sarapannya. "Kku tau kau sudah selesai kuliah. Jadi tidakkah seharusnya kau mencari pekerjaan?"

Taufan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yaya. "Ah, kau pasti mengira aku hanya akan bermalas-malasan di rumah, ya? Jangan khawatir, _sweetheart_. Suamimu tidak seburuk itu kok," katanya kalem. "Aku sudah dapat pekerjaan, tapi aku baru akan mulai bekerja minggu depan."

"Oh, ya? Kau bekerja di mana?"

"Di perusahaan papimu."

"Yang benar? Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Mungkin karena kau tidak mencari tahu?" kata Taufan. Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Yah, tapi itu benar, aku akan bekerja di sana. Tadinya aku berniat mencari pekerjaan di NYC, atau mungkin LA. Tapi kalau aku bekerja di sana, aku harus membawamu serta. Dan yah, orangtuamu tidak mengizinkanmu tinggal terlalu jauh dari mereka. Jadi aku ditawarkan untuk bekerja di kantor ayahmu, sebagai konsultan."

Yaya meringis. "Orangtuaku kadang memang seikit berlebihan," ujarnya seraya menghela napas. "Ah, seandainya saja aku diizinkan untuk pergi jauh dari sini. Pasti menyenangkan tinggal di kota besar seperti _New York City._ "

"Tidak juga. Di sana terlalu berisik dan semrawut. Tapi yah, rasanya memang seperti mimpi jika bisa tinggal di sana."

"Kapan ya, aku bisa pergi ke sana?" Yaya menerawang ke luar jendela tak jauh dari dapur mereka dengan wajah muram.

"Kita bisa liburan ke sana sesekali kalau kau mau," kata Taufan.

"Sungguh?" Mata Yaya terlihat berbinar penuh harap.

Taufan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku punya apartemen di sana, jadi kita tak perlu khawatir tentang tempat tinggal. Dan suatu hari nanti kita juga mungkin bisa menetap di sana. Saat orangtuamu sudah bisa merelakan putri kecil mereka untuk dibawa pergi oleh suaminya," ujar Taufan seraya terkekeh.

Yaya ikut tertawa. "Benar. Mereka harusnya menyadari aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah menikah."

"Yep. Dengan pria paling tampan se-Asia Tenggara."

Yaya berlagak muntah, tapi diam-diam ia tersenyum. "Kau mau tambah kopi lagi?" tanyanya. Taufan mengangguk.

Yaya beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengambil teko yang diletakkannya di kitchen set. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan sarapan tanpa banyak mengucapkan apa pun lagi.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini?"

Yaya merebahkan kepanya di sandaran sofa dan memandang ke sekeliling apartemen mereka. "Beres-beres?" katanya.

Taufan mengerang. "Oh, ayolah. Buat apa beres-beres? Lagipula di sini sama sekali tidak berantakan."

Yaya mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Kau mau jalan-jalan? Ke teman bermain, mungkin?" tawar Taufan.

"Err ... sepertinya tidak. Aku ingin istirahat di rumah saja hari ini," kata Yaya setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Oke, baiklah. Kita akan bersantai kalau begitu," Taufan mengangguk-angguk. Ia memasang pose berpikir selama beberapa saat, kemudian menjetikkan jarinya setelah mendapat ide. "Bagaimana kalau nonton film? Aku punya banyak koleksi DVD."

"Apa tidak terlalu pagi untuk menonton film? Sepertinya lebih menyenangkan kalau nonton saat sore atau malam," ucap Yaya.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kita bisa nonton sampai malam kalau perlu," kata Taufan santai. Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa dann melangkah ke arah kamar. "Aku akan mengambil DVD-nya dulu. Tunggu di sini sebentar."

"Oke."

Yaya menonton TV sambil menunggu Taufan kembali, dan tak sampai lima menit Taufan keluar dari kamar sembari membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berisi koleksi DVD miliknya.

"Wow, ini semua punyamu?" ucap Yaya sedikit kagum. Ia mengambil sebuah DVD dan mengamati sampulnya dengan penuh minat.

"Yep. Aku mengoleksinya sejak ... kapan ya? Sekolah menengah? Yah, begitulah pokoknya," jelas Taufan sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ada film apa saja di sini?"

"Ya pastinya banyak dong, _sweetheart_. Kau suka menonton genre apa? _Romance_?"

"Aku suka _action_."

"Serius?"

"Kenapa? Perempuan tidak boleh suka film _action_?" Yaya mengangkat alis melihat ekspresi kaget Taufan.

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu, kok," kata Taufan seraya tertawa gugup. "Kau suka _action_ , ya? Kalau begitu aku punya banyak yang ..."

"Ini film apa?" Yaya mengangkat sebuah kotak DVD dengan sampul bernuansa gelap. Wajah Taufan langsung berubah horor saat melihat DVD yang dipegang Yaya. " _Fifty Shades of Grey_? Apa ini film horor?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Bukan! Itu bukan film horor. Kau tidak boleh menonton film ini!" Taufan dengan panik berusaha merebut film itu dari Yaya, tapi gadis itu segera menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. Yaya kemudian menatap Taufan dengan mata menyipit curiga.

"Jadi ini film apa? Kenapa kau terlihat panik begitu?"

"Si-siapa yang panik? Aku tidak panik, kok ..." Taufan tertawa canggung. Ia melirik kotak DVD yang masih dipegang Yaya erat sambil berpikir cara untuk merebutnya kembali. "I-itu film ... Ya, kau benar! Itu film horor!" kata Taufan setelah kehilangan akal untuk mencari alasan.

Yaya mengerutkan kening. "Tapi tadi kau bilang bukan," katanya.

"Tadi—tadi aku cuma lupa. Sekarang aku sudah ingat. Itu film horor paling seram yang pernah kutonton. Lebih baik kau tidak menontonnya. Nanti kau bisa mimpi buruk, Yaya."

"Aku lumayan sering nonton film horor, kok, jadi tidak masalah."

"Ta-tapi ..."

"Kita nonton ini saja kalau begitu."

"Jangan!" Taufan melompat ke depan DVD _player_ dan menghalangi Yaya yang hendak ke sana. "Jangan, Ya! Percayalah padaku, kau akan menyesal kalau menontonnya."

"Memangnya kenapa, sih? Kau justru membuatku semakin penasaran ingin menonton film ini."

"Lupakan saja tentang film itu, oke? Ada banyak film lain yang lebih bagus, Yaya. Kau mau pilih yang mana terserah saja. Ada banyak film _action_ dan ..."

"Aku mau nonton yang ini," Yaya tetap bersikeras. Ia menghampiri DVD _player_ dan mendorong Taufan menjauh. Taufan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

"Kau mau kuambilkan camilan?" tawar Taufan. Ia memang sudah pasrah, tapi mungkin lebih baik ia melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari Yaya, sebelum istrinya itu mengamuk saat mengetahui film apa sebenarnya yang ia tonton.

"Tidak, jangan dulu. Kau tetaplah di sini," kata Yaya. Ia menarik taufan mendekat dan memegangi lengannya kuat-kuat.

"Tunggu. Apa kau takut? Kua bilang sudah biasa nonton film horor," kata Taufan sedikit heran.

"Yah, memang sih. Tapi kau bilang yang ini seram, jadi aku takut."

Taufan tak tahu apa ia harus merasa bersyukur atau merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Yaya. Tapi tak lama lagi jelas ia akan menerima akibat dari kebohongannya itu.

Yaya terlihat serius saat ia mulai menonton film yang baru saja diputar. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi lengan Taufan erat, sementara yang satunya lagi memeluk bantal sofa. Namun ekspresi seriusnya segera berubah menjadi sorot bingung sementara ia menonton adegan per adegan yang diperlihatkan di layar televisi mereka.

"Kenapa tidak ada hantunya sama sekali?" tanya Yaya heran. "Kau yakin ini film horor, Taufan? Kelihatannya ini seperti film _romance_."

"Yah ..." Taufan hanya menggaruk pipinya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bersiap menerima amukan Yaya nanti saat gadis itu mengetahui film apa yang sebenarnya tengah mereka tonton.

Dan benar saja, menjelang pertengahan film, Yaya berteriak kaget. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berseru meminta Taufan untuk segera mematikan film itu. "Matikan, Taufan, matikan!"

Taufan menghela napas pasrah dan melangkah ke arah DVD _player_. "Sudah kubilang jangan, kan. Kau pasti akan menyesal kalau menonton ini," katanya.

Setelah yakin Taufan telah mematikan film itu, barulah Yaya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata. Ia memandang Taufan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"KENAPA KAU MENYIMPAN FILM SEPERTI ITU, BOBOIBOY TAUFAN?"

Taufan meringis. "I-itu sebenarnya bukan punyaku. DVD itu milik ... Halilintar! Ya, itu punya Hali! Pastilah terselip di koleksi DVD-ku saat aku sedang beres-beres!" dustanya.

"BAWA KE SINI SAUDARA KEMBARMU ITU BIAR AKU BISA MENCINCANGNYA SAMPAI HABIS."

"Jangan dong, _sweetheart_. Masa kau tega membunuh saudara kembar suamimu sendiri? Nanti biar aku yang bilang ke Hali supaya tidak menyimpan film begituan lagi, oke?"

Yaya masih terlihat seperti akan mengamuk. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena marah, atau mungkin karena melihat adegan di film yang baru saja mereka tonton.

"Pokoknya kau harus membuang film itu, Taufan. Jangan pernah menontonnya lagi!" ancam Yaya.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan membuangnya nanti. Janji!"

Kemarahan Yaya terlihat sedikit mereda, walau wajahnya masih kusut. Ia memeluk bantal di depan dadanya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Mau ... nonton film yang lain?" tanya Taufan takut-takut.

"Tidak mau," balas Yaya ketus.

"Err ... oke ..." Taufan terlihat bingung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja? Cuacanya cerah, sayang kalau dilewatkan," bujuk Taufan.

Yaya kelihatan mempertimbangkan usul Taufan. Ia akhirnya mengangguk setuju, membuat Taufan merasa sedikit lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita jalan-jalan! Kau mau ke mana, _sweetheart_?"

Yaya menjawab tanpa berpikir lama. "Akuarium."

.

.

.

Taufan dan Yaya berdiri di depan gerbang akuarium sambil tak lepas memandang papan bertuliskan "Closed" yang tergantung di sana.

"Senin sampai Jumat buka pukul 16.00 sampai pukul 22.00. Sabtu dan Minggu buka pukul 10.00 hingga 22.00," Yaya membaca tulisan yang tercetak dengan nada muram.

"Yah, ini hari Kamis, dan sekarang masih pukul 10 pagi. Jadi wajar saja belum buka," komentar Taufan. Ia melirik Yaya yang terlihat kecewa di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa cuma akhir pekan yang buka dari pagi? Memangnya hari lain tak ada orang yang ingin berkunjung saat pagi?" sungut Yaya.

"Hari lain 'kan orang-orang kebanyakan pergi bekerja atau sekolah, Yaya. Makanya bukanya mulai sore."

Yaya menggerutu pelan seraya tak henti memelototi gerbang yang tertutup itu. Taufan tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala sang istri pelan.

"Kita pergi ke tempat lain saja, ya?" tawarnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang."

"Eh? Serius? Tapi kita belum pergi ke mana pun, Yaya ..."

"Aku sudah tidak _mood_."

"O-ke ..."

Taufan tahu tak ada gunanya membantah. Wanita yang sedang _badmood_ terkadang bisa lebih mengerikan daripada seekor singa yang kelaparan.

"Baiklah, kita pulang. Bagaimana kalau mampir dulu untuk beli es krim?" usul Taufan.

Senyum Yaya langsung megembang mendengar kata es krim. "Aku mau es krim stroberi!" serunya antusias.

Taufan nyengir dan mengusap kepala Yaya gemas. "Seleramu masih tidak berubah sejak dulu, ya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan," ucap Taufan santai. Ia kemudian menggandeng tangan Yaya yang terlihat bingung dan membawanya kembali ke mobil. "Ayo kita beli es krim."

.

.

.

" _Yes_! Aku menang lagi!"

Taufan berseru girang seraya mengangkat stik _game_ nya penuh kemenangan. Sementara Yaya terlihat jengkel karena kalah lagi di pertarungan _video game_ besama Taufan.

"Nah, mana hadiahku, _sweetheart_? Kau harus menciumku lagi karena kalah," kata Taufan dengan seringai lebar.

Yaya menggembungkan pipi kesal. "Belum cukupkah 15 kali kemenangan yang kau dapatkan tadi? Aku tidak mau menciummu lagi," gerutunya.

"Tidak boleh begitu, _sweetheart_ ," Taufan menggoyangkan jarinya dengan menyebalkan di depan wajah Yaya. "Kita sudah buat perjanjian di awal tadi, kan? Yang kalah harus mencium pemenangnya. Dan sekarang kau kalah, lagi, untuk ke-16 kali berturut-turut. Berarti aku berhak mendapat ciuman darimu lagi, _sweetheart_ ~"

"Tidak mau. Pokoknya kau tidak mau menciummu lagi," kata Yaya dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada.

"Kelau begitu kau mau aku yang menciummu?"

Yaya dengan sigap menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangan satu lagi digunakannya untuk menahan Taufan yang hendak mendekat.

"Jangan coba-coba, Taufan. Kau sudah janji akan minta izin dulu kalau mau menciumku, kan?" ujarnya galak.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah ..."

"Tidak boleh."

"Yaya, ayolah ..." Taufan merengek dan memasang wajah memelas. Tapi Yaya justru bergerak mundur menjauh darinya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Pokoknya tidak boleh, Taufan. Hari ini kau sudah mendapat jatah cukup. Jangan minta-minta lagi."

"Masa cuma 15 kali? Itu tidak cukup, Yaya ..."

"Jadi kau mau berapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau 485 kali lagi?"

"Kau minta dihajar, ya? Aku pernah belajar karate, lho. Mau merasakan salah satu jurusku?"

Taufan mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Oke, oke. Aku minta maaf. Aku tak akan meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi."

Yaya mengangguk puas. "Nah, begitu kan bagus." Gantian Taufan yang memasang wajah cemberut. Yaya kemudian melirik jam dinding dan sedikit terkejut melihat angka yang tertera di sana. "Oh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam!"

Yaya bergegas bangkit dan melangkah ke dapur, sementara Taufan hanya mengerutkan kening ke arah jam dinding. "Sejak kapan sudah jam segini?"

"Kita keasyikan bermain game sampai lupa waktu," celetuk Yaya dari arah dapur. "Lebih baik kau mandi duluan, Taufan. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Eh? Kau mau menyusul dan mandi bareng denganku?"

"Maksudku aku akan mandi setelahmu, Taufan ..."

"Yah, sayang sekali ..." Taufan berpura-pura memasang ekspresi kecewa, tapi saat melihat tatapan Yaya ia langsung nyengir. "Aku cuma bercanda, _sweetheart_ ... Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, ya. Jangan sampai dapurnya terbakar, lho."

Yaya memutar bola mata malas dan mulai menyalakan kompor, sementara Taufan beranjak ke kamar mandi sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

.

.

Taufan menggigit sepotong apel —camilan malamnya— sementara matanya tak lepas memandang televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah drama. Beberapa kali ia berdecak tak sabaran melihat adegan yang menurutnya terlalu dilebih-lebihkan. Ingin mengganti saluran, tapi pukul segini kebanyakan hanya menanyangkan hal-hal semacam ini.

"Yaya, kau sudah ngantuk? Kita tidur saja ..."

Belum selesai Taufan berbicara, ia merasakan kepala Yaya terkulai ke bahunya. Taufan melirik ke samping dan melihat sang istri telah terlelap.

"Ya ampun, dia sudah tidur duluan ternyata," gumam Taufan.

Dengan hati-hati, Taufan meletakkan piring berisi potongan apel di pangkuannya ke atas meja. Ia kemudian menggeser sedikit posisinya, lalu dengan mudah Taufan menggendong Yaya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Yaya terbangun sebelum mereka sampai ke kamar. Ia menguap dan memandang Taufan dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Apa aku tadi tertidur?" gumamnya.

"He-eh. Harusnya kau bilang kalau mengantuk, jadi aku tak perlu sampai harus menggendongmu ke kamar seperti ini, kan."

"Maaf ..."

Yaya mengalungkan lengannya di leher Taufan agar tidak terjatuh. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di dada Taufan dan kembali memejamkan mata. Taufan tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Dasar ..."

Setibanya di kamar, Taufan membaringkan Yaya hati-hati di tempat tidur. Ia menarik selimut menutupi tubuh Yaya dan baru saja hendak kembali ke ruang depan untuk mematikan TV saat Yaya tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" tanya Taufan.

Yaya mengisyaratkan agar Taufan mendekat. Ia kemudian memberikan Taufan kecupan kilat di bibirnya yang membuat Taufan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku membayar utang yang tadi," kata Yaya sedikit malu-malu. Taufan terlihat bingung, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk paham.

"Karena kau terlambat membayar, jadi harus ada bunganya, _sweetheart_ ," kata Taufan seraya menyeringai.

Yaya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat Taufan kembali mencium bibirnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan lembut seperti biasa, tapi perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan. Yaya sedikit panik dan mencoba mendorong Taufan menjauh, namun yang terjadi Taufan justru semakin menindihnya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kantuk yang tadi dirasakan Yaya lenyap seketika. Yaya meronta dan berusaha dengan sia-sia menjauhkan diri dari Taufan, tapi tenaganya kalah jauh dibanding pemuda itu. Tubuh Yaya gemetar ketakutan dan ia mulai terisak pelan.

Suara isakan Yaya rupanya menyadarkan Taufan. Ia segara menarik diri menjauh dan memandang Yaya dengan ngeri.

"Yaya, maaf aku ..." Kata-kata Taufan tersekat ditenggorokannya.

 _Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan_? Untuk sesaat ia kehilangan kendali dan hampir melanggar janjinya pada Yaya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ia tidak segera menyadari apa yang dilakukannya?

Yaya tidak mengucapkan apa pun dan hanya menangis. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dan bahkan tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh. Ia tahu pasti apa yang —tadinya— hendak dilakukan Taufan padanya. Padahal Yaya mengira ia bisa mempercayai Taufan. Seperti inikah cara Taufan memperlakukannya setelah semua janji manis itu?

"Yaya, aku ..." Taufan mencoba mendekati Yaya, namun gerakannya terhenti oleh seruan ketakutan Yaya.

"Jangan mendekat! Kumohon ..." Yaya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan berusaha menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari Taufan.

Taufan terlihat putus asa. Ia tahu dirinya belum melakukan sesautu yang terlalu jauh, tapi bagi Yaya apa yang dilakukannya tadi jelas melanggar perjanjian mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya ..."

Tapi Yaya tak ingin mendengar alasan. Ia memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik gulungan selimut, satu-satunya perlidungannya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Taufan penuh penyesalan. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yaya ..."

Yaya tak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa. Taufan menghela napas berat. Ia akhirnya berbalik dan perlahan meninggalkan kamar, memberikan waktu bagi Yaya untuk sendirian.

.

.

.

to be continued

 **A/N :**

Maafkan soal keterlambatan updatenya. Ada beberapa masalah dan yah ... aku kehilangan mood untuk lanjutin fanfic ini, dan juga fanfic-fanfic yang lain.

Doakan aja aku bisa ngelanjut fanfic yang lain juga ya setelah ini.

Untuk chapter ini, sebenarnya plotnya mulai melenceng dari yang awalnya kupikirin. Mungkin karena kelamaan nggak dilanjut, tapi jujur aja aku memang blank buat bagian ini. Aku udah mikirin plot untuk chapter-chapter ke depan, yang udah lebih jauh, tapi aku sama sekali nggak punya ide buat chapter sekarang. Jadi intinya aku cuma punya ide untuk bagian (hampir) endingnya, tapi aku nggak tau gimana cara sampai ke sana. Karna itu, aku mungkin bakal mempercepat sedikit alur fanfic ini. Mudah-mudahan nggak bakal terlalu aneh nantinya.

Fanfic ini genenya memang romance sama humor, tapi aku lagi nggak ada ide buat humor jadinya bikin drama sedikit. Tapi jangan khawatir, nggak bakal ada drama yang terlalu serius di sini. Cuma konflik ringan yang bakal selesai dengan cepat. Aku bakal berusaha mempertahankan humornya, walau cuma sedikit dan garing /plak

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini, dan makasih udah mau baca chapter ini!

Ditunggu reviewnya~ Jangan jadi silent reader plis, aku butuh semangat buat ngelanjutin ff. Jadi sepatah-dua patah kata akan sangat berarti untukku :"))

Makasih banyak sekali lagi~


	7. Make Up

Taufan terbangun dengan sedikit sentakan. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruang depan. Ah, benar ... ia memang tertidur di sofa karena Yaya mengusirnya semalam.

Taufan menguap dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia merenggangkan tubuh sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke sekeliling, sedikit terkejut mendapati langit di luar jendela sudah terang. Diliriknya jam yang tergantung di dinding, pukul sembilan tepat.

"Astaga, sudah jam segini!"

Bergegas Taufan bangkit dari sofa. Sehelai selimut yang sedari tadi tak disadarinya ada di sana, terjatuh ke lantai saat Taufan berdiri. Ia mengambil selimut itu dan memandangnya beberapa saat.

"Yaya ..."

Pandangan Taufan jatuh ke arah pintu kamarnya dan Yaya yang tertutup. Ia bertanya-tanya apa Yaya mengurung diri di dalam sana, tak ingin menemuinya. Pikiran itu membuat wajah Taufan langsung terlihat muram. Ia melipat selimut dan meletakkannya di sofa, kemudian melangkah gontai ke arah kamar mandi. Saat melewati dapur, Taufan melihat ada sesuatu yang diletakkan di meja makan. Segera Taufan menghampiri untuk melihat.

Ternyata sepiring _sandwich_ dan juga secangkir kopi, pastilah Yaya yang menyiapkannya untuk Taufan. Melihatnya membuat Taufan semakin merasa bersalah. Taufan meraih cangkir kopinya yang sudah mendingin. Ia baru saja hendak meminumnya saat menyadari secarik kertas yang diletakkan di meja, tepat di bawah cangkir kopi.

 _ **Hari ini aku akan kuliah sampai sore. Aku tidak mau membangunkanmu, jadi aku berangkat duluan naik bus. Nanti aku juga akan pulang naik bus jadi kau tak perlu menjemputku. Aku mungkin akan ke rumah mami nanti untuk mengambil mobil, jadi mulai besok aku tak perlu merepotkanmu untuk mengantar atau menjemputku lagi.**_

 _ **-Yaya**_

Taufan jatuh terduduk di kursi dan membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali di meja makan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Yaya benar-benar marah ..."

.

.

.

" **Get Married"**

 **Chapter 7 : Make Up**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, OOC parah, rate T+, yang di bawah 15 tahun atau yang merasa pikirannya masih polos, tolong jangan baca

A/N :

Sebelum membaca, aku cuma mau bilang, judul chapter ini "Make Up" maksudnya bukan make-up yang itu ya. Bukan bedak, lipstick, maskara, dan sejenisnya. Maksud make up di sini itu 'berbaikan'. Jadi setelah bertengkar, pasti ada berbaikan, 'kan? Nah, jadi itu artinya, jangan mikir make-up yang lain /plak/ Maaf jadi kebanyakan ngoceh. Selamat membaca~

.

.

.

Yaya membereskan buku catatan dan juga beberapa makalah yang berserakan di mejanya. Beberapa teman sekelasnya melambai dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Yaya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Biasanya Yaya akan membalas degan ucapan yang sama, tapi hari ini ia nyaris tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Kecuali untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dosen saat kuliah tengah berlangsung tadi.

"Yaya," seorang gadis berambut cokelat sebahu menghampiri Yaya. "Hari ini kau bawa mobil, tidak? Aku boleh menumpang ya? Motorku sedang rusak, jadi aku tidak bisa memakainya hari ini."

Yaya mendongak dan memandang gadis yang memang cukup dekat dengannya itu. "Ah, maaf, Siti. Aku tidak bawa mobil hari ini," ucapnya sedikit menyesal.

"Jadi kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Siti.

"Umm, mungkin naik bus ..."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sama-sama, ya?"

Yaya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oke. Tunggu sebentar ya ..." Ia segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, kemudian berjalan keluar kelas bersama Siti.

Mereka melangkah menyusuri koridor yang masih ramai dipenuhi mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang. Entah yang baru hendak mengikuti kelas berikutnya, atau yang akhirnya bisa bebas setelah mengikuti kuliah seharian penuh.

Siti mulai bercerita tentang kesehariannya. Yaya memang sudah jarang bertemu dengan temannya yang satu ini. Kelas yang mereka ikuti seringkali berbeda, padahal saat masih semester awal, mereka hampir selalu sekelas dalam semua mata kuliah.

Sementara Siti sibuk berceloteh, Yaya hanya menimpali dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala, dan sesekali dengan gumaman tak jelas. Ia memutuskan untuk mengecek ponselnya sebentar, yang sedari tadi disimpannya di tas dan berada dalam _mode silent_. Ada 24 panggilan tak terjawab, juga 30 pesan baru yang masuk. Semuanya dari Taufan.

Yaya memilih untuk mengabaikan semua pesan itu tanpa bersusah payah membacanya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku dan kembali mendengarkan ocehan Siti, walau ia sama sekali tak menangkap apa yang diucapkan gadis itu.

Saat mereka hampir tiba di gerbang kampus, langkah Yaya tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Ia membelalak menatap sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang. Yaya jelas tahu siapa pemilik mobil putih itu.

"Ada apa, Yaya?" Siti bertanya heran saat melihat Yaya tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah.

"Umm, anu, Siti ..." Yaya melirik gugup ke arah mobil Taufan di luar. "Ma-maaf, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bareng. Aku lupa hari ini aku ada janji bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingku. Aku harus menyerahkan revisi _paper_ yang kemarin."

"Oh, benarkah? Ya sudah kalau begitu."

"Oke. Baiklah, aku harus segera pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi," kata Yaya. Ia kemudian segera berbalik dan bergegas menjauh dair tempat itu sebelum Taufan sempat melihatnya.

Yaya mengambil ponsel dari saku dan langsung menekan tombol panggil pada sebuah nomor yang sudah sangat dihapalnya. Terdengar nada tunggu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya panggilannya diangkat.

" _Halo, Yaya. Ada apa?_ " Suara Ying terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Ying, kau di mana?" tanya Yaya dengan nada mendesak.

" _Eh, aku masih di kampus. Kenapa?_ "

"Kau masih ada kelas?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja mau pulang."

"Bagus. Bisa tolong jemput aku di kampusku?"

" _Yah, bisa sih. Kau tidak bawa mobil lagi? Taufan ke mana?_ "

"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Yang penting sekarang kau harus segera menjemputku."

" _Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana._ "

"Ah, Ying. Jangan lewat gerbang utama ya. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang belakang."

Yaya melirik ke arah gerbang depan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Ia meringis saat melihat Taufan kini tengah menunggu di luar mobil. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana-kemari mencari seseorang. _Mencarinya._

" _Err ... oke ..."_

Yaya memutuskan panggilan telepon. Sekali lagi ia melirik ke belakang. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya saat melihat Taufan yang tengah menunggunya. Tapi Yaya kemudian menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke arah berlawanan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau bertengkar dengan Taufan?" Ying meletakkan segelas jus apel di meja di depan sofa tempat Yaya duduk. Kemudian ia sendiri menghempaskan diri di sana.

Mereka kini tengah berada di apartemen Ying. Setelah permintaan emergensi dari Yaya yang menyuruh Ying untuk menjemputnya di kampus.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu ..." kata Yaya muram.

"Aku tadi melihat Taufan di depan gerbang kampusmu, lho."

"Aku tahu."

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku ... tidak tahu ..."

Ying berdecak tak sabar. "Ayolah, Yaya. Kau bilang akan menceritakan semuanya padaku," katanya.

Yaya menghela napas berat. Ia menatap Ying yang tengah menantinya untuk bercerita. Maka Yaya pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya dan Taufan semalam.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita Yaya sampai akhir, Ying tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkikik geli. Ia berusaha menahannya karena melihat wajah cemberut Yaya, tapi tawa Ying justru semakin keras.

"Bagus. Tertawalah sepuasmu," kata Yaya dongkol. Ia mengambil gelas di meja dan menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk.

"Maaf, maaf," kata Ying seraya mengusap matanya yang berair karena tertawa. "Jadi, kau marah karena Taufan menciummu?" tanyanya sambil berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa lagi.

"Aku tidak marah karena dia menciumku. Aku marah karena dia menciumku tidak seperti biasanya," ujar Yaya.

"Oh, ya? Memangnya seperti apa Taufan menciummu biasanya?"

"Biasanya dia hanya memberikan kecupan lembut saja. Tapi tadi malam dia—dia ... dia _melumat bibirku_ ," kata Yaya dengan ekspresi horor. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, entah karena malu harus menceritakan ini pada sahabatnya, atau malu karena mengingat kejadian semalam.

Tawa Ying kembali meledak melihat ekspresi wajah Yaya. Ia bahkan sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk dan harus memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa. Yaya hanya memandang sahabatnya itu dengan wajah masam.

"Kau —kau memang benar-benar amatir soal ini ya?" ucap Ying di sela-sela tawanya. "Yang namanya ciuman memang seperti itu, Yaya. Malah harusnya lebih parah lagi."

"Lebih parah lagi?" Yaya terlihat semakin ngeri. "Seperti apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat adegan ciuman di film Hollywood?"

"Tidak. Aku selalu melompati bagian itu di film yang kutonton."

Yaya tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan film yang kemarin ditontonnya bersama Taufan. Wajahnya seketika memanas, dan Yaya harus memejamkan mata untuk menyingkirkan bayangan itu dari benaknya. Untung saja Ying tak menyadari sikapnya yang aneh.

"Karena itulah kau jadi tidak berpengalaman, Yaya," Ying kemudian berkata sembari menarik napas panjang setelah puas tertawa.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus belajar hal seperti itu dari film? Ternyata kau gadis yang mesum, Ying," ujar Yaya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Lho, kenapa? Kita harus belajar dari semua media yang ada, kan?" balas Ying santai. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dan menghadapkan diri pada Yaya. "Dengar, Yaya. Kita ini sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya kita belajar hal-hal semacam itu."

"Ying, _please_ —"

"Terutama kau, Yaya. Kau sudah menikah! Kau tidak mungkin selalu lari ketakutan setiap kali suamimu mencoba menciummu. Kau harus belajar membiasakan diri, oke?"

Yaya menghela napas panjang. "Ya, ya, aku tahu. Tapi tetap saja ... aku belum siap ..." gumamnya.

"Makanya kau harus menyiapkan diri. Jangan melarikan diri, hadapilah. Kau tidak bisa bersikap egois terus seperti ini. Kasihan Taufan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Aku tahu sikapku memang egosi sekali. Tapi Taufan juga egois! Dia berjanji akan menunggu sampai aku siap, dan dia melanggar janjinya itu! Berarti dia juga egois, kan?"

"Yaya, Taufan itu laki-laki, dan dia itu suamimu. Taufan bukannya egois, dia hanya bersikap seperti layaknya seorang laki-laki biasa," Ying berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Tapi dia sudah berjanji ..."

Ying mendesah pelan. "Kalau begitu bicaralah dengan Taufan. Tanyakan pada Taufan apa dia masih sanggup memegang janjinya itu. Kalau tidak, yah ... itu terserah kalian. Itu urusan rumah tangga kalian, aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

Yaya menunduk dan menatap jari-jarinya sendiri. Ia tahu ia seharusnya tidak melarikan diri dan membicarakan ini dengan Taufan. Tapi Yaya merasa tidak siap untuk menghadapi suaminya itu. Apa ia merasa takut? Entahlah, Yaya sendiri pun tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

"Pulanglah. Bicara baik-baik dengan Taufan, oke? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, ayo." Ying bangkit dari sofa dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang ..." gumam Yaya pelan.

"Oh, ayolah, Yaya. Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di sini? Taufan sekarang pasti tengah kebingungan mencarimu ke mana-mana," kata Ying sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Biar saja," ucap Yaya dengan bibir cemberut.

Ying menghela napas. Ia tahu kadang Yaya bisa bersikap sangat keras kepala seperti ini. "Kalau begitu kuantarkan ke rumah orangtuamu saja, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

"Tadinya aku juga berniat ke sana, tapi tidak jadi. Mami pasti akan bertanya macam-macam."

"Jadi kau mau ke mana juga? Masa kau mau menginap di sini?"

"Ya, aku memang berencana begitu. Boleh kan, Ying, aku menginap di sini? _Please_?" Yaya memohon dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak, tidak. Malam ini aku harus pergi kencan dengan Fang."

"Pergi saja kalau begitu. Aku tidak masalah ditinggal sendirian di sini."

"Tidak boleh. Aku akan membawa Fang ke sini saat pulang nanti. Dan aku mau bermesra-mesraan hanya berdua dengannya."

"Ya sudah, lakukan saja. Aku akan mengunci diri di kamar tamu dan tidak akan mengganggu kalian sama sekali."

Ying memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah. "Yaya, _please_ ..."

"Ying, _please_ ..."

Yaya terlihat benar-benar putus asa, membuat Ying mau tak mau merasa kasihan juga. Tapi Ying tahu ia tak boleh membiarkan Yaya terus melarikan diri seperti ini.

"Ya, ya, baiklah," kata Ying akhirnya.

"Jadi aku boleh menginap di sini?" tanya Yaya penuh harap.

"Terserah kau saja," ucap Ying pasrah.

"Terima kasih, Ying! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" Yaya melompat dari sofa dan langsung memeluk Ying gembira.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku jadi sedikit kasihan pada Taufan karena kau lebih mencintaiku daripada dia."

Yaya memanyunkan bibir mendengar ucapan Ying. "Jangan sebut namanya lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau lebih suka aku memanggilnya Tuan Bencana Alam?"

"Ya, begitu lebih bagus."

"Baiklah, istri si Tuan Bencana Alam, boleh aku meminjam HP-mu sebentar?" pinta Ying.

"Eh, boleh saja. Buat apa?"

"Aku mau mengirim pesan pada Fang. HP-ku tiba-tiba saja _hang_ entah kenapa," jelas Ying. Ia berbohong, tentu saja. Ada hal lain yang ingin dilakukannya dengan ponsel Yaya.

"Oh, baiklah. Ini." Yaya menyerahkan _smarthphone_ -nya tanpa curiga.

Ying menerima _handphone_ Yaya sambil menyeringai licik, yang untung saja tidak disadari oleh gadis berkerudung merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Suara bel pintu mengalihkan perhatian Yaya dari acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya. Ia menoleh ke arah dapur, tempat Ying menghilang beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ying, sepertinya ada tamu," ujar Yaya, sedikit mengeraskan suaranya agar terdengar oleh Ying. "Mungkin itu Fang datang menjemputmu."

"Bisa tolong bukakan pintunya sebentar, Yaya? Aku sedikit sibuk di sini," balas Ying.

"Oke."

Yaya melangkah ke arah pintu apartemen Ying dan membukanya seraya menyunggingkan senyum lebar, mengira akan mendapati Fang menunggu di sana. Namun ternyata yang tengah menantinya sama sekali bukan Fang.

"Yaya, ternyata kau memang di sini." Ekspresi Taufan terlihat benar-benar lega saat melihat Yaya.

"Taufan!" Kebalikan dari sang suami, Yaya justru terlihat ngeri dan juga _shock_. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Kau mengirim pesan padaku untuk menjemputmu di apartemen Ying. Jadi aku datang," kata Taufan.

"Apa? Mengirim pesan? Tapi aku tidak ..."

Yaya akhirnya menyadari siapa yang melakukan ini. Ying. Tentu saja, dia tadi berpura-pura meminjam ponselnya karena miliknya sendiri rusak. Jadi ternyata untuk ini? Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpat sahabatnya itu keras-keras.

"Ayo kita pulang, Yaya," Taufan terlihat memohon, tapi Yaya ragu-ragu.

"Pulanglah, Yaya. Kasihan suamimu sudah susah-susah menjemputmu ke sini," Ying tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Yaya, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. "Nah, ini tasmu. Sampai bertemu lagi!"

Ying mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kemudian ia mendorong Yaya keluar dan membanting pintu menutup tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Ying!"

Yaya memandang tak percaya pintu yang tertutup di depannya. Setega itukah Ying padanya? Padahal Yaya pikir mereka bersahabat.

"Yaya ..."

Panggilan lirih Taufan membuat Yaya menoleh. Ia menatap wajah pemuda itu dan kembali merasakan sedikit tikaman rasa bersalah.

"Ayo pulang ..."

Taufan mengulurkan tangannya, dan untuk sesaat Yaya justru bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus merasa ragu. Maka akhirnya Yaya menyambut uluran tangan itu dan berjalan mengikuti Taufan pulang.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Taufan bertanya setelah dua puluh menit keheningan yang canggung di dalam mobil. Yaya menggeleng pelan.

"Mau makan malam di luar?" Yaya kembali menggeleng. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli saja makanan dan makan malam di rumah?" Kali ini Yaya mengangguk. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Terserah saja," kata Yaya singkat. Taufan terlihat lega luar biasa melihat Yaya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Bagaimana kalau _pizza_?" tawar Taufan.

"Jangan _junk-food_."

"O-ke ... Bagaimana dengan makanan China? Kau suka?"

"Boleh saja."

"Baiklah. Kita akan mampir ke restoran China kalau begitu. Ada makanan lain yang kau inginkan?" tanya Taufan. Yaya menggeleng.

Taufana tersenyum kecut. Ia ingin mencari topik baru untuk dibicarakan, tapi tahu lebih baik diam saja. Yaya masih butuh waktu, dan Taufan tak ingin lagi menambah ketegangan di antara mereka kalau ia sampai salah bicara. Maka ia melanjutkan menyetir tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apa pun lagi.

.

.

.

Selama menyantap makan malam yang terasa seperti makan malam terpanjang dan terhening yang pernah dirasakan Taufan, ia mencoba mencari celah untuk berbicara pada Yaya. Taufan tahu ia harus meminta maaf atas perbuatannya yang melanggar janji yang dibuatnya sendiri. Tapi Taufan tak berhasil menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulainya. Menyedihkan betapa kemampuan berbicaranya justru tak bisa diandalkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk meminta maaf dengan benar, Taufan bahkan tak sadar ia dan Yaya sama-sama telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka. Makan malam telah berakhir begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap di antara keduanya, dan sekarang tiba waktunya untuk tidur.

Taufan memandang pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. Ia berdeham sebentar untuk memastikan suaranya masih bisa digunakan setelah hampir seharian tak berbciara.

"Aku ... akan tidur di kamar tamu malam ini," kata Taufan pelan. Ia menunduk menatap kakinya, tak berani memandang Yaya. "Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak akan menyelinap masuk ke tempatmu. Kau boleh mengunci pintu dari dalam kalau perlu."

Yaya tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Taufan mencoba mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan melirik ke samping. Namun saat matanya bertatapan dengan Yaya, ia buru-buru kembali menunduk.

"Ka—kalau begitu aku akan pergi tidur. Selamat tidur, Yaya," ucap Taufan cepat. Sebelum Yaya sempat membalas —walau kelihatannya Yaya memang tak berniat membalas— Taufan bergegas pergi ke kamar tamu yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kamar utama, kemudian menutup pintu.

Taufan berharap ia bisa terjun saja ke luar jendela apartemen mereka. Apa-apaan sikapnya itu? Kenapa ia malah melarikan diri saat dirinya seharusnya meminta maaf pada Yaya?

"Kau memang bodoh, Taufan. Mati saja sana, dasar bego," Taufan memaki dirinya sendiri seraya membenturkan kepala berulang-ulang ke tembok. "Sok bersikap _playboy_ , tapi menghadapi istri sendiri saja kau tak bisa. Di mana kepercayaan dirimu yang setinggi langit itu, Taufan? Di mana?"

Taufan terus melakukan hal itu selama beberapa menit, mengomeli diri sendiri dan membenturkan dahi ke dinding. Setelah kepalanya terasa pusing barulah ia berhenti.

Taufan menghela napas panjang beberapa kali. Ia memandang dinding di depannya, mempertimbangkan untuk menghancurkan kepalanya sekalian di sana. Taufan menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir pikiran konyol itu. Sekali lagi ia menghembuskan napas berat. Barulah kemudian Taufan mematikan lampu dan melangkah gontai ke tempat tidur.

Taufan menghempaskan diri dengan posisi terlentang di ranjang. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan di kasur dan memandang langit-langit kamar di atasnya. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Taufan menyadari bahwa sebelah tangannya menyentuh sesuatu —yang tadinya ia kira hanya bantal guling, tapi 'sesuatu' itu ternyata bergerak. Takut-takut Taufan menoleh ke samping dan berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan. Sepasang mata berkilat balik menatapnya.

"GYAAAAA!"

Taufan menggulingkan tubuh menjauh sebelum akhirnya jatuh terjengkang dari tempat tidur. Secepat kilat ia berlari ke arah saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bersiap menghadapi makhluk apapun yang tengah menunggunya. Tapi yang balik memandangnya dengan wajah datar dan tangan bersidekap adalah Yaya.

"Yaya?! Sejak kapan kau masuk kemari?" seru Taufan sedikit histeris.

"Sejak tadi," balas Yaya tenang. "Saat kau sibuk mengoceh sambil mengantukkan kepala ke dinding."

Taufan meringis. "Kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar? Kau memakai _misdirection_ * atau apa?"

"Mis—apa?" tanya Yaya dengan kening berkerut.

"Jangan dipikirkan," Taufan melambaikan tangan cepat. Ia kembali memandang Yaya yang juga terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. "Daripada itu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yaya? Kau harusnya tidur di kamar sebelah, kenapa malah ke sini?"

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Yaya.

"Oke, baiklah. Kita bicara di luar."

"Tidak. Di sini saja lebih nyaman."

"Yaya ..." Taufan memasang ekspresi putus asa, tapi sifat keras kepala Yaya sama sekali tak bisa digoyahkan.

"Duduklah di sini supaya kita bisa berbicara lebih dekat," pinta Yaya seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur di sebelahnya.

"Jangan mengundangku, Yaya. Kejadian seperti tadi malam bisa saja terulang lagi," ujar Taufan. Nadanya terdengar lebih dingin dari yang dimaksudkannya, tapi Taufan tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak berkata seperti itu saat mendengar permintaan Yaya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," balas Yaya ketus.

 _Apa ini? Kenapa malah jadi ada perang dingin di antara mereka?_

Taufan dan Yaya saling berpandangan dari seberang ruangan. Beberapa kali mereka terlihat hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi batal. Pada akhirnya keduanya hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Baru setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, mereka berdua sama-sama membuka mulut.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku minta maaf."

Taufan dan Yaya mengucapkan kalimat itu berbarengan. Mereka kemudian saling mengernyitkan dahi satu sama lain.

"Aku yang duluan, Yaya," kata Taufan.

"Tidak, aku yang duluan," balas Yaya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi akulah yang berbuat salah."

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga salah, jadi aku ingin meminta maaf duluan. Baru setelah itu kau boleh mengucapkan permintaan maafmu."

Nada mutlak yang diucapkan Yaya membuat Taufan sama sekali tak bisa membantah. Maka ia memilih untuk bungkam dan menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding sementara menunggu Yaya bicara.

Yaya berdeham pelan untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya. Barulah kemudian ia berbicara dengan pandangan lurus ke arah Taufan.

"Baiklah. Jadi ... aku sudah memikirkan semuanya saat makan malam tadi," Yaya memulai. Ia mengamati ekspresi di wajah Taufan, tapi hanya ada ekspresi datar di sana. "Aku tahu aku telah bersikap egois. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu marah padamu atas apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam."

"Soal itu, aku ..."

"Jangan memotongku, Taufan. Aku sedang bicara."

"Oke ..." Taufan mengerut takut dan kembali membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Yaya mendengus. "Jadi, sampai mana aku tadi? Oh, ya, aku seharusnya tidak perlu marah padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan itu manusiawi. Seperti yang dikatakan Ying padaku tadi, kau itu laki-laki, dan kau itu suamiku, jadi perbuatanmu itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak salah."

Taufan meringis. Walau Yaya berkata bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak salah, tapi nada gadis itu jelas terdengar kesal —dan marah.

"Tapi, Taufan ..." Nada suara Yaya tiba-tiba menurun drastis. Ia terlihat memejamkan mata sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di kening. "Kau sudah berjanji akan memberiku waktu, kan?"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan nada lirih itu jauh lebih menusuk Taufan daripada semua kemarahan yang diluapkan Yaya sebelumnya.

Taufan berlari dan langsung duduk bersimpuh di sebelah tempat tidur, tepat di samping Yaya.

"Yaya, maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa diri seperti itu. Aku harusnya tidak mengingkari janji, aku benar-benar minta maaf, Yaya ..."

Yaya menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih terpejam, menolak untuk memandang Taufan.

"Harusnya sejak awal aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini ..."

"Yaya, jangan bilang begitu! Aku minta maaf, aku salah. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Aku sudah tidka percaya lagi pada janjimu ..."

"Yaya ..." Taufan mulai merengek seperti anak kecil, tapi Yaya sama sekali tidak luluh. "Aku bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk menebus kesalahanku. Kalau kau menyuruhku tidur di luar, aku akan melakukannya. Kalau kau memintaku lompat dari jendela sekali pun, akan kulakukan sekarang juga," kata Taufan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu lompat," kata Yaya sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Kau benar-benar tega menyuruhku lompat dari lantai 13? Baiklah, aku akan melompat." Taufan benar-benar bangkit dan berjalan ke arah jendela. Yaya buru-buru bangkit dan bergegas menahan Taufan.

"Kau benar-benar mau melompat? Kau gila, ya?"

"Kau yang menyuruhku melompat, kan? Sudah kubilang aku akan melakukannya kalau kau meminta."

Taufan melepaskan diri dari Yaya dan kembali melangkah ke arah jendela. Yaya menyusulnya dan berdiri menghadangnya tepat di depan jendela dengan tangan terentang lebar.

"Oke, kita sudahi saja dramanya, ya? Bisakah kita kembali bicara serius?"

Taufan memanyunkan bibir cemberut. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mendengus tertawa.

"Oke, yang barusan itu memang terlalu over-dramatis," katanya.

"Yah, benar. Kau harus mengurangi dosis menonton dramamu, _darling_. Kalau tidak kita akan menghadapi hal-hal seperti ini setiap hari," kata Yaya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi itu tadi menyenangkan, _sweetheart_. Haruskah kita mengulanginya lagi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak butuh drama sekarang ini."

"Benar juga. Kita tidak butuh drama, kita butuh penyelesaian."

Mereka saling bertatapan, kali ini dalam jarak kurang dari setengah meter. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha membaca pikiran satu sama lain melalui mata masing-masing.

"Jadi, setelah drama sekarang kita main tatap-tatapan?" celetuk Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Taufan ..."

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku. Aku akan mencoba serius kembali." Taufan menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya kembali. Baru setelah itu ia kembali bersikap serius. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apa yang telah kulakukan semalam. Untuk sesaat aku kehilangan kendali dan melupakan janjiku padamu. Tapi percayalah itu tak akan terjadi lagi. Aku rela memotong lidahku sendiri kalau aku sampai melanggar janji itu lagi."

"Jangan mulai mendramatisir lagi, Taufan ..." kata Yaya sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahan diri," Taufan nyengir sedikit.

Yaya menghela napas lelah. Ia terlihat tengah menguatkan diri sebelum akhrinya berkata, "Mulai sekarang kita lupakan saja tentang janji itu."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku ... kau tidak perlu menahan diri untukku. Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Tapi ..." Yaya menekankan kata terakhirnya dan mendelik pada Taufan yang kini tengah nyengir lebar. "Pelan-pelan saja, oke? Maksudku jangan langsung ... _to the point_ ... yah, kau tahulah ..." Yaya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbakar malu, tapi ia berusaha menguatkan diri. "Kita ... mulai semuanya dari awal. Ajari aku satu persatu ... semua hal yang harus kutahu, yang harus —dan akan— kita lakukan nanti ... Bisakah kau sedikit bersabar untuk itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Yaya. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau ..."

"Ssstt ..." Yaya meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir Taufan, membungkamnya. "Ini bukan paksaan. Aku memang menginginkannya."

Yaya tiba-tiba saja mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taufan dan memejamkan mata, namun Taufan justru melangkah mundur dengan ngeri.

"Kau mau apa, Yaya?" tanya Taufan dengan ekspresi wajah _shock_.

Yaya membuka kembali matanya dan memandang heran Taufan yang tiba-tiba menjauh. "Sudah kubilang aku mau belajar, kan?"

"Belajar apa?" tanya Taufan lagi, yang entah kenapa mendadak histeris.

"Belajar menjadi istri yang baik," kata Yaya seraya tersenyum lebar.

"...kau salah minum obat, ya?"

Yaya memanyunkan bibir cemberut. "Oke, jadi kalau aku menolakmu aku dianggap egois, dan sekarang saat aku berusaha menahan rasa takutku dan berusaha menerimamu agar jadi istri yang baik, aku juga salah, begitu? _Ok, fine_. Terserah kau saja."

Yaya melenggang pergi dengan kaki menghentak kesal. Taufan buru-buru mengejarnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Yaya, tunggu! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Maafkan aku, Yaya, aku memang salah. Jangan ngambek lagi, dong ..."

Taufan mengejar Yaya sampai ke kamar mereka, dan sebelum ia sempat melangkah masuk, pintu telah terbanting menutup di depan wajahnya.

"Yayaaaa!"

.

.

.

to be continued

Note :

*Misdirection : sebuah metode sulap yang mengalihkan perhatian baik mata atau pikiran penonton ke hal lain agar penonton tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan pesulap (sumber : blogspot)

A/N :

Dramanya di sini absurd banget memang, tapi nggak tau kenapa aku beneran menikmati nulisnya. Kata-katanya ngalir gitu aja dan bisa langsung tertuang dalam cerita tanpa perlu dipikir lama-lama. Dan somehow itu sangat memuaskan batin ini :"D

Karena fanfic ini genrenya humor, makanya aku mencoba untuk nggak terlalu serius. Maaf kalau jadinya malah absurd.

Mudah-mudahan kalian menikmati membaca ini seperti aku menikmati nulisnya :"))

Makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Berkenan meninggalkan review?

Balasan review untuk yang nggak login :

 **gadis mysterious** : ah, makasih banyak banyak buat semangatnya. Aku beneran terharu lho pas baca :"") Aku bakal berusaha menulis untuk kebahagiaan sendiri, tapi aku juga nggak bakal ngelupain kebahagian yang baca juga. Jadi sekali lagi terima kasih banyak buat semangat dan dukungannya X"))

 **Lomiashi** : ...ini Sisi, bukan? /plak/ Aku nggak punya nomor ambulan gimana dong? :"D Whaee... endingnya itu indah kan~? /dzig/ MAKASIH REVIEW DAN SEMANGATNYA~~

 **nao tomori** : ahaha Yaya sabar kok, tenang aja. Ehehe makasih~ Makasih reviewnya~ Ini udah update kilat kan?

 **VinuraOsake** : Ah, makasih banyak buat doanya~ Makasih juga udah menyempatkan diri membaca dan memberi review~

 **Almond37** : ahaha, Taufan suka ngeles sih buat nyelamatin diri /plak/ Makasih review dan semangatnya~

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	8. Ngambek

Taufan melirik takut-takut dari balik koran yang tengah (pura-pura) dibacanya. Yaya sedang menyusun piring-piring untuk sarapan dengan wajah cemberut tanpa sekali pun memandang atau berbicara pada Taufan. Setelah semuanya siap, ia menghempaskan diri dengan kasar di kursi dan mulai makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Taufan berdeham pelan, kemudian meraih cangkir kopinya seraya melirik Yaya yang masih menolak untuk memandangnya.

"Jadi, hari ini kau pergi ke kampus?" tanya Taufan.

"Hari ini sabtu. Libur," balas Yaya singkat.

"O-ke ..."

Taufan menyesap kopinya perlahan dan langsung menyemburkannya kembali. Ia terbatuk-batuk sambil meraba-raba mencari tissu untuk mengelap tumpahan kopinya.

"Yaya, kopinya kok asin?!" jerit Taufan.

"Karena perasaanku sedang penuh garam," jawab Yaya cuek. Ia melanjutkan menyantap nasi gorengnya dengan tenang tanpa memandang Taufan.

"'Garam'?" Taufan masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk dan mengusap kopi di mulutnya. "Ya ampun, _sweetheart_ , kau masih _ngambek_ soal yang tadi malam?"

"Aku tidak _ngambek_ , kok."

"Terus apa kalau bukan _ngambek_?"

Yaya tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk meneguk susunya. Ia lalu memandang Taufan dengan tatapan mautnya. "Habiskan kopi itu," perintahnya.

"Kalau aku habiskan, apa kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Taufan penuh harap.

"Mungkin," Yaya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Taufan pasrah. Ia menahan napas dan menghabiskan kopi di cangkirnya dalam sekali tegukan. Rasa asin yang memenuhi setiap jengkal indra pengecapnya, membuat Taufan sampai harus memejamkan mata dan menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

Segelas air putih disodorkan padanya. Taufan mengangkat kepala dan melihat Yaya tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit cemas.

"Apa kopinya terlalu asin?"

"Tidak, kok. Itu sama sekali bukan apa-apa dibandingkan perasaan sakit hatimu karena kata-kataku tadi malam, 'kan?," Taufan mencoba menebarkan pesonanya untuk meluluhkan hati Yaya, namun gagal karena ekspresi wajahnya yang tak henti meringis.

Ia lalu buru-buru menyambar air putih yang diberikan Yaya dan meminumnya sampai habis. Mata Taufan melotot saat lagi-lagi ia harus menyemburkan air di mulutnya.

"YAYA, KOK AIRNYA JUGA ASIN?!"

Yaya hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali menyantap sarapannya sambil bersenandung riang.

.

.

.

" **Get Married"**

 **Chapter 8 : Ngambek**

A BoBoiBoy fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta

Warnings : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, OOC parah, **rate T+** , yang di bawah 15 tahun atau yang merasa pikirannya masih polos, tolong jangan baca

.

.

.

Yaya menutup tas tangannya dan memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup, ia melangkah meninggalkan kamar. Taufan yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah memandang Yaya heran.

"Mau ke mana, Ya? Kok sudah rapi? Katanya hari ini tidak ada kuliah?"

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah orangtuaku," kata Yaya.

"Yaya!" Taufan bergegas bangkit dari sofa dan bersimpuh di depan Yaya. "Yaya, aku 'kan sudah minta maaf sejuta kali! Aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan kopi asin buatanmu! Kau masih belum mau memaafkanku? Kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri?" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau baru minta maaf 49 kali, belum sampai sejuta," balas Yaya datar.

"Jadi berapa kali lagi aku harus minta maaf supaya kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Sampai sejuta kali."

"Yayaaa ..."

Yaya menghela napas pelan. "Aku cuma mau mengambil mobilku di rumah," ujarnya.

"Eh, buat apa? Kita 'kan masih punya satu mobil di sini."

"Ya, tapi mulai minggu depan kau sudah mulai bekerja. Aku tidak bisa memintamu mengantarku ke sana-kemari terus, jadi aku akan mulai menyetir sendiri juga."

"Eh, aku tidak masalah, kok, kalau harus mengantar atau menjemputmu setiap hari."

"Tapi kau 'kan harus bekerja, Taufan ..."

"Iya juga, sih ..."

"Jadi, kau mau mengantarku ke rumah orangtuaku, atau aku harus pergi sendiri naik taksi?" Yaya menyilangkan lengan di depan dada dan menatap Taufan dengan alis terangkat.

"Oh, oke, oke, aku akan mengantarmu," kata Taufan buru-buru. "Tunggu sebentar, ya, _sweetheart_. Aku mau siap-siap dulu."

Yaya mengangguk. Ia diam-diam tersenyum kecil saat Taufan bergegas lari ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

Bel di depan pintu dibunyikan beberapa kali, kemudian Yaya dan Taufan menunggu dalam diam sampai daun pintu menguak terbuka dan sosok ibu Yaya muncul.

"Yaya!" Wajah sang ibu langsung berseri saat melihat putrinya. "Akhirnya kau datang juga! Mami pikir kau sudah lupa jalan pulang ke rumah," katanya gembira.

"Maaf baru sempat datang berkunjung, mami," kata Yaya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa," ibu Yaya melambaikan tangan santai. Ia kemudian berpaling pada Taufan yang tersenyum lebar dan langsung menyalami tangan sang ibu mertua. "Mami maklum, kok. Namanya juga pengantin baru, pasti sibuk, 'kan?" ucap ibu Yaya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Taufan terbatuk-batuk, dan Yaya buru-buru menyikutnya. Ia hanya meringis sementara sang ibu terus tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo, masuk, kalian berdua," ibu Yaya membukakan pintu lebih lebar agar keduanya bisa masuk.

"Kami cuma mampir sebentar, mi. Yaya mau ambil mobil, soalnya mulai minggu depan Taufan mulai bekerja, jadi tidak bisa mengantar Yaya lagi," jelas Yaya.

"Ah, benar juga. Kamu akan bekerja di kantor papi, 'kan, Taufan? Bagaimana persiapannya?" tanya ibu Yaya.

"Eh, Taufan belum mempersiapkan apa-apa sebenarnya ..." jawab Taufan seraya menggaruk pipinya malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dibawa santai saja."

Taufan hanya mengangguk-angguk. Mereka tiba di ruang tamu dan dipersilakan duduk oleh ibu Yaya yang kelihatan benar-benar gembira mendapat kunjungan dari menantu dan juga putrinya.

"Kalian sudah makan? Mau mami buatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah, mi. Kami baru saja sarapan tadi," kata Yaya.

"Kalau begitu mami buatkan minum saja, ya? Sama kue sekalian, bagaimana?"

"Mami, Yaya 'kan bukan tamu. Buat apa dibawakan kue dan minum segala."

"Tapi Taufan 'kan baru pertama kali berkunjung ke sini, jadi kita harus menyambutnya, 'kan?"

"Eh, tidak usah repot-repot, mi. Taufan tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Taufan merasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Sama sekali tidak repot, kok. Kamu mau minum apa? Kopi?"

"Jangan kopi," kata Taufan, menggeleng cepat. Ekspresi wajahnya horor saat mengingat kopi buatan Yaya tadi pagi.

"Kalau begitu jus saja, ya?" kata ibu Yaya. Taufan mengangguk.

Setelah ibu Yaya pergi untuk membuatkan minuman, Taufan menghempaskan diri ke sofa dan mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh minat.

"Rumahmu nyaman, ya," komentarnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Walau tidak sebesar rumahmu, sih," balas Yaya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan ukuran? Lagipula buat apa rumah besar kalau di dalamnya selalu sepi tanpa penghuni," kata Taufan sambil lalu.

Yaya melihat ekspresi lain di wajah Taufan, dan baru hendak bertanya saat Taufan kembali berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana papi dan adikmu? Kau punya adik laki-laki, 'kan?"

Yaya ikut menoleh ke seisi rumah seolah baru menyadari ketidakhadiran dua penghuni rumahnya yang lain.

"Totoitoy mungkin pergi latihan bola, atau apa. Biasanya kalau hari libur begitu, sih. Kalau papi ... entahlah. Biasanya papi selalu ada di rumah kalau libur," ujar Yaya.

"Oh, begitu ..."

Sementara Taufan kembali mengamati seisi rumahnya dengan penuh minta, Yaya hanya berdiri canggung di sana tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kemudian ia ingat ada beberapa barang yang ingin diambilnya dari kamarnya.

"Umm, aku mau mengambil beberapa barangku di kamar. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya?"

"Aku boleh ikut?" pinta Taufan penuh harap.

"Tidak. Kau tunggu di sini saja," kata Yaya cemberut.

Taufan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, kok."

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa. Kita sedang di rumah orangtuaku!" ujar Yaya memperingatkan. Ia berbicara dengan suara rendah dan melirik ke belakang untuk memastikan sang ibu tidak mendengar mereka.

"Berarti kalau kita pulang nanti boleh, 'kan?" goda Taufan. Ia kemudian harus menghindar saat Yaya melemparkan bantal sofa padanya.

Gadis itu kemudian melangkah pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya, sementara Taufan tertawa tanpa suara memandang punggunya yang menjauh.

.

.

.

Yaya memasukkan beberapa kamus tebal dan juga novel ke dalam kotak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil beberapa barang lagi dari meja belajarnya dan menambahkannya dalam tumpukan yang sudah hampir penuh di kotak. Setelah itu Yaya membongkar lemari pakaiannya dan memasukkan baju-bajunya yang masih bisa dipakai ke dalam kotak lain, dan baju-baju yang sudah tak terpakai dimasukkan ke dalam kotak terpisah.

Setelah selesai, Yaya menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur dan memandangi kamarnya yang kini nyaris kosong melompong. Tak ada lagi tumpukan buku dan kamus yang tersusun rapi di atas meja, dan lemarinya sudah benar-benar kosong. Ia tetap menyisakan bingkai-bingkai foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding bercat merah muda, walau beberapa di antaranya juga telah dikemasnya untuk dibawa ke apartemennya.

Yaya merasakan nostalgia sementara ia menatap kamar yang telah ditempatinya sejak umur lima tahun. Ia belum sempat mengucapkan perpisahan dengan kamar ini sejak hari pernikahannya, karena saat itu ia bahkan belum tahu akan langsung pindah ke rumah baru. Walau Yaya pasti tetap akan sering mampir ke sini, namun tetap saja, ia tak akan bisa menghabiskan setiap harinya di kamar ini lagi. Dan Yaya tahu ia akan sangat merindukannya.

"Ah, ternyata begini tampilan kamar seorang Yaya Yah."

Sebuah suara menyentak Yaya dari lamunannya. Ia segera menoleh dan melihat Taufan berdiri dengan bahu bersender di pintu kamarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh masuk," kata Yaya. Ia hendak mengusir Taufan keluar, namun suaminya itu justru melangkah masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Mami bilang aku boleh menyusulmu ke sini. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa kubantu, 'kan," ujar Taufan, mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu tolong bawa kotak-kotak ini ke bawah," kata Yaya. Ia menunjuk tiga kotak yang terkemas rapi di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Oke."

Taufan mengangkat kotak berisi buku-buku tebal yang super berat, sementara Yaya mengangkut kotak berisi pakaian yang lebih ringan. Mereka turun ke lantai bawah dan membawa kotak-kotak itu ke mobil Taufan. Yaya lalu kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kotak terakhir, dan Taufan masih betah mengekorinya di belakang.

"Kau tunggu di bawah saja, Taufan. Tinggal satu kotak lagi, aku bisa membawanya sendiri," kata Yaya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Biar aku saja yang bawa, tidak masalah, kok," balas Taufan kalem. Ia mendahului Yaya masuk ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan diri di kasur berbalut seprai merah jambu.

"Sedang apa kau?" Yaya meletakkan tangan di pinggang dan menatap Taufan yang kini berbaring telentang di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mau istirahat sebentar, tidak boleh? Kotak yang tadi kubawa itu berat, lho," kata Taufan.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Ya, terserah kau saja," ucapnya.

Ia mengambil kotak terakhir di sebelah Taufan dan hendak membawanya turun, namun ia tersandung karpet dan terhuyung. Barang-barang di dalam kotak yang telah disusunnya rapi jatuh berhamburan tepat di atas tubuh Taufan yang masih berbaring di tempat tidur, begitu pun dengan Yaya yang mendarat tepat di dada Taufan.

"Jadi sekarang kau memang lebih suka menyerang duluan secara agresif, ya?" kata Taufan dari balik tumpukan majalah yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menyingkirkan sebuah majalah fashion yang menghalangi pandangannya dan menatap Yaya yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan di atasnya.

Yaya yang baru menyadari posisinya membelalak dan bangkit dengan terburu-buru. Tapi ia lagi-lagi tersandung dan jatuh, kali ini dengan dahi terantuk keras pada dagu Taufan.

"Aw, Yaya, sakit ..." Taufan mengelus dagunya dan meraba rahang bawahnya yang ngilu. Ia sedikit khawatir ada salah satu giginya yang copot karena terantuk kepala Yaya.

"Ma-maaf, maaf, aku tidak sengaja," kata Yaya panik. Ia mendongak ke atas dan ikut memeriksa dagu Taufan. "Tidak sampai benjol, 'kan? Apa ada gigimu yang copot?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi ngilu ..."

"Duh, sini aku tiupin biar ngilunya hilang."

Taufan terkikik geli. "Memangnya aku anak kecil? Masa' sakitnya bisa hilang cuma ditiupin begitu."

"Eh ... tapi kalau sama anak-anak memang manjur, kok. Mereka langsung berhenti menangis kalau ditiup begitu, 'kan ..."

"Iya, sih. Tapi aku 'kan bukan anak-anak, _sweetheart_."

"Tapi kau bersikap seperti anak-anak terus, _darling_."

"Aww, aku suka sekali saat kau memanggilku ' _darling_ ' seperti itu."

Yaya menyentil dahi Taufan, membuat suaminya itu kembali mengaduh pelan. "Sudah, ah. Ayo kita turun ke bawah. Nanti mami bisa mikir macam-macam kalau kita kelamaan di sini," ujarnya.

"Oh, ya? Mikir macam-macam seperti apa?" goda Taufan.

Yaya mendengus. Ia mendorong dirinya bangun dengan menggunakan dada Taufan sebagai penahan. Saat itu pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka, dan sosok adik Yaya muncul masih dengan menggunakan jersey bola dan sepatu berlumuran lumpur.

"Kak Yaya! Kak Yaya sudah pulang, ya ..."

Mata Totoitoy melebar melihat posisi Yaya yang masih menindih Taufan di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah mundur dengan ekspresi horor, kemudian langsung berlari pergi sambil berteriak histeris.

"Mamiiiiiiii!"

"Totoitoy, tunggu! ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah keluar dari lift dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia memeluk kotak berisi barang-barang yang dibawa dari rumah orangtuanya dan melangkah ke apartemennya dan Taufan dengan lesu.

"Kau kenapa, _sweetheart_? Masih memikirkan yang tadi?" tanya Taufan. Ia berusaha mengintip wajah Yaya dari balik dua tumpukan kotak yang dibawanya sekaligus.

"Jangan diingatkan lagi, Taufan. Rasanya aku malu sekali kalau mengingatnya," gumam Yaya. Ia membenamkan wajah di kotak yang dipegangnya dan bergumam tak jelas.

"Kenapa harus malu, sih?

Yaya mendelik pada suaminya. "Tentu saja harus malu! Totoitoy dan mami jadi salah paham pada kita, 'kan," gerutunya.

"Tapi kita tidak melakukan hal aneh, 'kan? Dan kau juga sudah menjelaskan pada mereka kalau itu cuma kecelakaan kecil. Jadi, buat apa dipermasalahkan lagi?" ujar Taufan santai.

"Tapi tetap saja aku malu ..." gumam Yaya kecil. "Pasti Totoitoy sekarang berpikir aku ini kakak yang mesum. Dia juga menghindariku terus saat kita di sana tadi."

Taufan tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Yaya. "Sudahlah, lain kali kau harus bicara lagi dengannya supaya dia tidak salah paham terus. Bagaimana kalau besok kita ke sana lagi? Besok 'kan hari Minggu," usulnya.

Yaya mengangguk. Mereka tiba di depan pintu apartemen, dan Yaya menekan sederetan nomor password kemudian membukakan pintu agar Taufan yang membawa bawaan lebih banyak bisa masuk.

"Aku harus membawa barang-barang ini ke mana?" tanya Taufan.

"Letakkan di kamar saja. Aku akan membereskannya nanti," sahut Yaya.

"Oke." Taufan melangkah ke arah kamar, namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali berbalik. "Ngomong-ngomong, Yaya, kita sudah baikan, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Eh, baikan?" Yaya mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Ia lalu mengangguk paham. "Oh, benar juga kita sedang marahan ..."

"Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Taufan penuh harap.

"Belum," balas Yaya cemberut.

"Eehh ... kenapa?"

"Kau mempermalukanku di depan Totoitoy tadi."

"Ya ampun, Yaya, itu 'kan bukan salahku! Kau sendiri yang jatuh dan menindihku, 'kan?"

"Tapi salahmu juga karena tidur di situ. Harusnya kau 'kan membantuku beres-beres, bukannya tidur!"

Taufan mendesah putus asa, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. "Ya sudah kalau kau memang berpikir begitu. Aku bisa bilang apa lagi ..."

Yaya memandang Taufan yang melangkah ke kamar dengan lesu dan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ternyata menyenangkan juga menggoda suaminya seperti ini. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau ia berpura-pura masih _ngambek_ dulu untuk sementara. Biar Taufan juga tahu rasa dan tidak menggodanya terus.

Yaya lalu meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya di sofa dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam.

.

.

.

"Taufan, makan malamnya sudah siap."

Taufan menoleh dan melihat Yaya sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Ia kemudian mematikan televisi dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Masak apa hari ini, _sweetheart_?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria, berusaha meluluhkan hati Yaya yang masih terus bersikap _ngambek_ padanya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Makan saja," balas Yaya ketus.

"Galak amat, sih. Aku 'kan cuma bertanya," kata Taufan sambil memanyunkan bibir. Ia mengambil sendok dan menarik semangkuk sup yang dihidangkan Yaya untuknya.

Taufan berhenti menyantap supnya setelah sendok ketiga. Ia mendongak dan menatap Yaya yang juga tengah menghabiskan supnya dalam diam.

"A-anu, Yaya ..." ucap Taufan takut-takut.

"Jangan bicara saat sedang makan, Taufan," kata Yaya datar.

"Tapi ..."

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, baru bicara."

"O-oke ..."

Taufan menarik napas panjang, lalu kembali menghabiskan supnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi saat mangkuknya akhirnya kosong, Taufan sudah tergeletak di meja makan dengan napas tersengal.

"Taufan, ada apa?"

Yaya yang baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres bergegas menghampiri Taufan. Ia mengecek keadaan Taufan dan menyadari suaminya itu berkeringat banyak sekali.

"Ya-Yaya, apa kau memasukkan sesuatu dalam supnya?" tanya Taufan terengah.

"A-aku tidak memasukkan yang aneh-aneh, kok. Sungguh!" Yaya membalas panik. Ia berlari untuk mengambilkan segelas air untuk Taufan, lalu segera kembali dan membantu Taufan meminumnya.

"Bukan yang aneh-aneh ... Tapi, apa kau ... memasukkan sesuatu yang lain dari biasanya?"

Yaya mencoba berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Umm, ya. Aku memasukkan bumbu _seafood_ yang diberikan mami sebelum kita pulang tadi," katanya.

Taufan tertawa gemetar. "Aku ... alergi ... _seafood_ , Yaya ..."

"Apa?" Yaya membelalak kaget. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Kau ... melarangku ... bicara ... ingat?"

"Ta-tapi, 'kan ..." Yaya terlihat makin panik dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia melirik lengan Taufan dan menyadari ruam-ruam merah yang muncul di sana, yang kini juga mulai menjalar ke wajahnya. "A-aku akan mencarikan obat di ... tidak, lebih baik kita langsung ke rumah sakit, ayo."

Taufan sudah mulai sesak napas saat Yaya memapahnya pergi. Yaya berulang kali memberitahu Taufan agar tetap bertahan dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Ia membantu Taufan naik ke mobilnya, kemudian ia sendiri duduk di kursi pengemudi. Setelah itu, tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Yaya langsung memacu mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

to be continued

 **A/N :**

Maaf lagi karena update-nya lama. Jujur sih, aku mulai susah nulis romance akhir-akhir ini. Lagi suka main-main(?) di genre friendship sama family sih, jadinya ngestuck di genre ini. Padahal udah nonton drama korea biar dapat ide, tapi tetap aja ngeblank.

Umm, scene Taufan alergi seafood itu sebenarnya juga aku ambil dari drama taiwan yang ditonton adikku (aku udah pernah nonton sih, jadi cuma ngelirik sekilas aja /plak).

Tadinya mau bikin Taufan kecelakaan (nggak parah, kok, tenang aja) tapi akhirnya milih scene kayak gini aja. Maaf kalau jadinya terlalu drama :"D

Makasih yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Jangan lupa review, siapa tau aku bisa update kilat kalau semangat ngeliat reviewnya :"D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!

p.s. oh iya, aku pengen tau yang baca ff ini umurnya berapa aja. Kalau boleh, silakan tulis umur kalian di kotak review, tapi harus jujur lho ya. Makasih~


	9. Something to Lose

" **Get Married"**

 **Chapter 9 : Something to Lose**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warnings : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, **OOC parah**.

.

.

.

Yaya duduk seorang diri di ruang tunggu rumah sakit dengan wajah tertutup oleh kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Isakannya tak lagi terdengar, meski beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat histeris saat Taufan dibawa masuk ke Ruang Gawat Darurat untuk ditangani oleh dokter. Suaminya itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri tepat saat mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Hal itu tentu membuat Yaya panik setengah mati, namun syukurlah setelah penanganan dari dokter keadaannya kini sudah lebih baik. Meski hingga saat ini Taufan masih belum sadarkan diri.

Derap langkah cepat di koridor membuat Yaya mendongak. Ia melihat Ying berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas. Gadis itu mengenakan mantel panjang di atas baju tidurnya, dan rambut hitamnya yang biasa terkuncir dua kini tergerai dengan hanya ditutupi oleh topi rajutan biru kesayangannya.

"Yaya!"

Ying tiba di depan Yaya dan sedikit membungkuk kehabisan napas. Gadis berkacamata itu menghempaskan diri di kursi di sebelah Yaya dan menarik napas panjang untuk memasok kembali oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Taufan?" tanya Ying segera setelah ia tak lagi terengah.

"Ta-Taufan ..." Suara Yaya terdengar bergetar, dan ia harus berusaha keras mengendalikan diri agar bisa berbicara dengan benar. "Dokter bilang Taufan mengalami _anafilaksis_ , reaksi alergi parah, setelah memakan sup _seafood_. Aku—aku tidak tahu kalau Taufan punya alergi pada _seafood_ , Ying ..."

Mata Yaya kembali memanas, dan sebelum sempat dicegah, bulir bening kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia menutup mulut dengan tangan untuk meredam isakannya.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa ... Itu bukan salahmu," ucap Ying menghibur. Ia memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Yaya pelan.

"Dokter bilang ... kalau Taufan tak segera dibawa ke rumah sakit keadaannya bisa benar-benar gawat ..." Yaya terisak dengan tubuh gemetar di bahu Ying. "Aku tadi takut sekali ... kupikir aku sudah membunuh suamiku sendiri ..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Taufan sekarang?" tanya Ying pelan. Ia masih membelai punggung Yaya lembut untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Taufan masih belum sadar ... tapi kata dokter dia akan baik-baik saja ..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu ..." Ying mendesah lega. "Aku kaget sekali saat mendapat telepon darimu tadi. Apalagi kau menelepon sambil menangis. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti sebagian besar yang kau katakan di telepon tadi, jadi aku bergegas ke sini karena khawatir."

Yaya menarik diri dari Ying dan mengusap air matanya. "Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu malam-malam begini," ucapnya merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot, cuma sedikit panik saja tadi," ujar Ying. "Kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Belum," Yaya menggeleng kecil. "Aku tidak ingin membuat mami khawatir. Kau tau mami seperti apa kalau sudah panik."

"Benar juga, sih," Ying mengangguk-angguk. "Bagaimana dengan orangtua Taufan? Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?"

Yaya menggigit bibirnya dan kembali menggeleng. "Aku—aku tidak berani menghubungi mereka ... Aku takut mereka akan menganggapku tidak becus mengurus Taufan."

"Mereka tidak akan bilang begitu. Bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak tahu Taufan punya alergi seperti itu."

"Tapi ..." Yaya menundukkan kepala saat perasaan bersalah kembali menderanya. Tentu saja ini salahnya. Taufan tadi hendak memberitahunya tentang alergi itu, namun Yaya malah bersikap ketus dan membuat Taufan mau tak mau terpaksa menghabiskan semangkuk sup itu, hingga ia kahirnya berakhir seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan lagi." Ying menepuk bahu Yaya untuk menghiburnya. "Yang penting sekarang Taufan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak menemuinya? Mungkin Taufan sudah sadar," saran Ying.

"Aku takut ..." gumam Yaya sembari memainkan jarinya gelisah. "Bagaimana kalau dia jadi membenciku?"

"Taufan tak mungkin membencimu, Yaya, percayalah," kata Ying meyakinkan. Ia lalu mendorong punggung Yaya pelan. "Pergilah, coba lihat apa Taufan memang sudah bangun. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Yaya terlihat ragu selama beberapa saat, namun akhirnya mengangguk juga. Ia menguatkan diri untuk bangkit dan melangkah kembali ke ruangan tempat Taufan dirawat. Yaya melirik sedikit ke balik punggungnya, dan Ying mengangguk menyemangati. Gadis berkerudung itu menarik napas panjang, lalu memberanikan diri mendorong pintu kaca itu dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

Taufan duduk bersender dengan beralaskan bantal di balik punggungnya. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke sana-kemari, mencari keberadaan seseorang di antara para perawat yang berlalu-lalang. Sampai suara tirai yang disibak membuatnya menoleh. Senyum lebar langsung tersungging di wajah Taufan saat melihat gadis berkeruung merah muda yang sedari tadi dicari-carinya.

"Oh, Yaya, kau dari mana saja? Kupikir kau sudah pulang dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini," canda Taufan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sendiri yang membopongku ke sini? Karena seingatku tadi aku pingsan sebelum kita turun dari mobil," lanjutnya, masih dengan nada bercanda.

Taufan langsung meringis begitu menyadari ekspresi wajah Yaya. Mata gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, sementara kedua tangannya terangkat untuk menekap mulut yang kini mengeluarkan suara isakan teredam.

"Duh, jangan nangis, dong, _sweetheart_. Aku cuma bercanda," ucap Taufan panik. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya di tepi ranjang dan merentangkan kedua tangan lebar. "Ayo, sini, sini, jangan nangis. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Taufan sedikit terkejut saat Yaya benar-benar menghambur ke pelukannya. Gadis itu terisak keras dalam dekapannya, membuat beberapa perawat yang lewat menoleh ingin tahu.

"Ma-maafkan aku ... aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud ..." Tangis Yaya semakin keras, dan Taufan buru-buru mendekapnya makin erat untuk meredam suara tangisannya.

"Sssh _, sweetheart_ , jangan nangis keras-keras di sini, nggak enak sama yang lain," bisik Taufan panik. Ia meringis minta maaf saat beberapa perawat hendak menghampiri karena ingin tahu. Mereka hanya mengangguk memaklumi sebelum kembali melangkah pergi untuk memberi sedikit privasi.

"Tau-fan ... sesak ..." Yaya memukul-mukul dada Taufan, kehabisan napas. Taufan buru-buru melepas pelukannya seraya nyengir lebar.

"Maaf, maaf, habis kau menangis terlalu keras, sweetheart. Orang-orang sampai ngeliatin, tuh," Taufan mengangguk ke arah beberapa orang yang mencuri pandang ke arah mereka, membuat Yaya menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. "Kalau kau masih menangis terus, nanti aku cium, lho."

Yaya mendelik tajam pada Taufan, memasang ekspresi ' _kau sudah bosan hidup, ya?_ '. Taufan terkekeh pelan dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung.

"Nah, kalau begini 'kan lebih bagus. Aku lebih suka melihatmu marah-marah daripada menangis, _sweetheart_ ," ujar Taufan, tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf ..." gumam Yaya, tertunduk. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap sebelah tangan Taufan yang terpasang jarum infus. "Aku benar-benar menyesal ... soal sup _seafood_ itu ..."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa, Yaya. Itu bukan salahmu. Harusnya aku bilang sejak awal kalau aku punya alergi makanan semacam itu," kata Taufan lembut. Ia kembali mengelus kepala Yaya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Jadi tak perlu merasa bersalah lagi, oke?"

"Tapi ... ini tetap salahku. Kau sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti ini, dan ..." Suara Yaya tercekat, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis lagi.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah sering bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit, Yaya, percayalah. Dan aku pernah mengalami yang jauh lebih buruk dari ini."

Yaya mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Taufan dengan kedua mata melebar. "Apa? Kau sering bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa?"

Taufan meringis, sadari ia baru saja salah bicara. "Um, bukan masalah besar, tidak perlu dipikirkan," ucapnya buru-buru.

"Tapi ..."

"Ssst, tak perlu membahas ini lagi, oke? Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang, ayo." Taufan bangkit dan bersiap mencabit infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya, namun Yaya segera menahannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Dokter belum bilang kalau kau boleh pulang!" kata Yaya cemas.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apa. Dokter pasti akan mengizinkanku pulang," kata Taufan. Yaya memandangnya ragu dan melirik ke arah meja resepsionis tempat para perawat dan dokter berkumpul. "Ayolah, _sweetheart_. Aku tidak mau tidur di tempat yang penuh bau obat seperti ini," lanjut Taufan dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau—kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa? Masih mual? Pusing? Sesak napas?" Yaya bertanya khawatir. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh Taufan yang emang sudah kembali normal. Pemuda itu juga sudah tidak lagi berkeringat dan wajahnya tidak sepucat tadi. Tapi ruam-ruam merah, efek dari alerginya, masih belum sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh," kata Taufan meyakinan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba bertanya pada dokter," ucap Yaya akhirnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk untuk mengecup pipi Taufan sekilas. "Tunggu di sini sebentar, ya."

"Oke." Taufan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Barulah saat Yaya telah berjalan menjauh, Taufan mengerang pelan dan menghempaskan diri kembali ke ranjang seraya memegangi perutnya yang kembali terasa mual.

.

.

.

Yaya menekan sederetan kombinasi angka _password_ untuk masuk ke apartemennya dan menunggu hingga terdengar suara klik pelan sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Ia membantu Taufan berjalan masuk melewati pintu dengan memapahnya, sementara Taufan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

"Astaga, Yaya. Kau tak perlu memapahku terus-terusan begini. Aku sudah bisa berjalan sendiri, lihat?" Taufan melepaskan rangkulan Yaya darinya dan berjalan berjingkat-jingkat beberaa langkah ke depan, kemudian menambahkan sedikit gerakan memutar yang malah membuat kepalanya kembali pusing. "Lihat, aku bahkan sudah bisa berputar-putar," katanya seraya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

Yaya menghampiri Taufan dan tanpa mengucapkan apapun kembali mengalungkan lengan sang suami di pundaknya, lalu menyeretnya ke sofa.

"Kau baru sembuh dan pulang dari rumah sakit, Taufan. Jangan bertingkah macam-macam," ucap Yaya tajam.

" _Yes, ma'am_ ," Taufan mengerut takut di bawah tatapan tajam sang istri.

Yaya menghela napas panjang dan menghempaskan diri di sofa di sebelah Taufan. "Dasar. Semalam juga berpura-pura kuat, dan langsung minta pulang, tapi malah muntah-muntah lagi sampai sesak napas," katanya, sedikit mendelik pada Taufan yang hanya bisa menggaruk pipi malu.

"Yah ... sudah kubilang aku tidak suka bermalam di rumah sakit ..." gumam Taufan takut-takut.

"Walau dokter bilang kondisimu sudah membaik dan boleh pulang pagi ini, tapi aku tetap khawatir. Jadi jangan terus membuatku merasa semakin bersaah, Taufan. Kau tidak tahu betapa kalutnya aku sejak semalam ..." Yaya mendesah pelan dengan wajah tertunduk muram.

Taufan terdiam. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat istrinya itu sedih lagi, dan justru Taufan hanya ingin membuat Yaya kembali ceria dengan sedikit candaannya. Tapi mungkin suasana hati Yaya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir ..." Taufan mengelus lembut pipi Yaya, memaksa gadis itu mendongak menatapnya. "Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya lembut.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membuatku secemas ini lagi," pinta Yaya, menangkup kedua tangan Taufan di pipinya.

"Aku ... janji."

Yaya mengangguk, cukup puas dengan ucapan Taufan meski tak terlalu meyakinkan. Ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Aku akan membuatkan sarapan. Kau belum sempat sarapan di rumah sakit tadi, 'kan?"

"He-eh," Taufan mengangguk, "makanan rumah sakit tidak enak."

Yaya tersenyum sementara ia memakai celemeknya dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan-bahan makanan.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi juga?" tanyanya.

"Kau bermaksud meracuniku dengan kopi asin lagi?" Taufan bertanya ngeri.

Yaya memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau tidak macam-macam aku tidak akan meracunimu, kok," ucapnya datar.

"Kapan, sih, aku pernah macam-macam, _sweetheart_?"

"Oh, perlu kubuatkan daftarnya?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Pasti akan sangat panjang." Taufan menguap lebar dan membaringkan diri di tengah tumpukan bantal sofa. "Aku mau tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau sarapannya sudah jadi ya, _sweetheart_."

"Oke," balas Yaya. Ia menyibukkan diri di depan kompor, menggoreng telur dan memanaskan air untuk membuat kopi. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, Taufan, aku penasaran dengan pembicaraan kita di mobil dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit tadi malam. Siapa gadis yang kau maksud itu?"

Menyadari tak ada balas dari Taufan, Yaya melangkah menghampiri sofa tanpa suara dan melihat Taufan telah tertidur pulas dengan posisi meringkuk memeluk bantal sofa.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya," Yaya menggelengkan kepala. Ia berjalan ke kamar dan mengambil selembar selimut, kemudian menyelimuti sang suami dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tak membangunkannya.

Yaya menyingkap poni Taufan dan mencium keningnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya beranjak kembali ke dapur sambil bersenandung kecil.

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

 **A/N** :

Halo, again~ ada yang masih nungguin fanfic ini update? :"D

Maaf, ya, masih belum bisa update kilat. Tapi dari semua fic-ku yang masih tbc kayaknya ini yang paling sering kuupdate deh. Iya 'kan, ya? :"D

Chapter ini pendek banget memang. Aku sebenarnya nggak yakin mau langsung update, tapi daripada diulur-ulur nanti malah nggak update-update, jadi ya udah deh.

Chapter ini aku fokusin ke satu masalah aja, makanya pendek. Kalau dicampur sama yang lain takutnya feelnya malah hilang. Jadi maaf ya kalau ngerasa kecewa.

Dan, um, kalau ada yang baca fanfik ini untuk humornya, aku cuma mau bilang kalau genre utama fanfik ini tetap romance. Aku nggak janji bisa selalu ada humor di setiap chapternya. Jadi yang ngerasa enek sama romance-romance penuh drama, mungkin bisa mundur pelan-pelan. Tapi aku bakal berterima kasih banget kalau kalian tetap mau baca!

Oh iya, satu lagi, aku mau ngasih tau kalau di chapter depan fanfik ini mungkin bakal ganti rating jadi M. Bukan karena apa sih, fanfik ini 'kan ceritanya tentang kehidupan pernikahan ya, jadi temanya memang bakal sedikit 'dewasa'. Aku nggak mau meracuni pikiran-pikiran polos yang masih di bawah umur, jadi biar aman naikin rating aja :")

Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf kalau ada yang merasa kecewa.

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan membaca, dan juga yang masih mau nungguin updatenya. Ada yang berkenan meninggalkan sedikit review?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

p.s. di bawah masih ada sedikit tambahan, lho~

.

.

.

 **Extra**

"Taufan! Taufan! Kau masih bisa mendengarku, 'kan?" Yaya menginjak pedal gas kuat, mengemudikan mobilnya secepat mungkin meski ia berusaha tetap berada dalam batas kecepatan yang diizinkan. Yaya berulang kali melirik panik Taufan yang tergeletak lemas di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Ya, ya, aku masih bisa mendengarmu, Yaya ... tak perlu terus berteriak seperti itu ..." gumam Taufan tak jelas. Ia mati-matian menahan rasa mual menyakitkan di perutnya dan juga pusing yang semakin menjadi-jadi, meski Taufan berusaha tetap terlihat tenang agar Yaya tidak makin panik.

"Pokoknya kau harus tetap sadar, Taufan! Jangan tutup matamu! Tarik napas dalam, kita akan segera sampai di rumah sakit!"

Kalau saja keadaannya tidak seperti ini, Taufan pasti sudah tertawa geli melihat reaksi Yaya yang dianggapnya berlebihan. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada sang ibu, yang juga selalu berubah panik setengah mati setiap kali terjadi sesuatu padanya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Taufan ... Aku benar-benar minta maaf ... Aku tidak tahu kau punya alergi dengan seafood ... Aku benar-benar menyesal ... Maafkan aku ..." Yaya terisak. Tangannya mencengkeram setir erat, sementara kepalanya masih bolak-balik berpaling untuk memandang Taufan dan juga memfokuskan pandangan pada jalan raya di depan.

Taufan tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan mata saat pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis karena jalan pernapasannya yang terhambat oleh reaksi alergi yang semakin parah.

"Taufan, kumohon jangan mati!" Yaya nyaris menjerit histeris saat melihat mata Taufan yang kini tertutup rapat. Ia ingin menghentikan mobil untuk memeriksa ke adaan Taufan, namun Yaya tahu lebih baik ia tetap melajukan mobil agar segera tiba di rumah sakit. "Kau tidak boleh mati, Taufan ... kau tidak boleh mati ... aku benar-benar minta maaf ..." Yaya terus terisak tanpa henti.

Suara tawa pelan membuat Yaya kembali menoleh. Ia melihat Taufan terkekeh kecil, meski matanya masih terpejam dan dahinya mengerut menahan sakit.

"Ke-kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Yaya tercengang. Ia memandang Taufan tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu tertawa saat ia sedang panik setengah mati begini?

"Ti-tidak ... aku hanya ... merasakan nostalgia ..." Taufan bergumam pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. "Dulu juga ada ... gadis kecil ... yang menangis keras ... sambil memohon agar aku tidak mati ..."

"Ga-gadis kecil? Apa maksud— Ah, kita sudah sampai!"

Yaya membelokkan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah sakit dan dengan kalut mencari lahan parkir yang kosong. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, dengan tergesa-gesa Yaya turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Taufan.

"A-ayo, Taufan ..." Yaya mengalungkan lengan Taufan yang bersimbah keringat dingin di sekeliling lehernya. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Kita akan ..."

Tubuh Taufan merosot jatuh dan ambruk di aspal yang dingin sebelum Yaya sempat menahannya.

"TAUFAN!"

.

.

.


	10. Stay, Stay, Stay

"Gopal!"

Gopal baru saja hendak menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya, namun seseorang tiba-tiba merangkul lehernya erat, membuatnya tersedak segigitan besar pancake sarapan paginya.

"Ohok! _Ohok_!"

Gopal terbatuk keras, berusaha menggapai gelas minumannya meski rangkulan di lehernya semakin mengerat dan membuatnya tak bisa bernapas.

"Gopal! Tolong aku!"

"Gopal akan mati kehabisan napas dan tak bisa menolongmu kalau kau terus mencekiknya seperti itu, Taufan," Ying mencibir seraya menyesap morning teanya.

"Oh, maaf, maaf," Taufan nyengir dan buru-buru menjauhkan diri dari Gopal, kemudian menghempaskan diri di kursi di sebelah pemuda itu.

Gopal menggerutu dengan suara tak jelas, meneguk cepat-cepat segelas air putih sebelum akhirnya bisa kembali bernapas lega. Ying memutar bola mata dan kembali meneruskan membaca modul praktikum untuk ujian prakteknya nanti.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ke sini, Taufan? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau akan mulai bekerja?" tanya Gopal.

"Aku mengambil cuti," ucap Taufan.

" _What_? Kau bahkan belum mulai masuk kerja tapi sudah mengambil cuti? Apa mentang-mentang kau bekerja di perusahaan mertuamu jadi kau bisa seenaknya?"

"Bukan begitu. Yaya yang menyuruhku cuti, kok. Katanya aku harus istirahat di rumah karena kemarin baru masuk rumah sakit, _blablabla_ , semacam itulah," Taufan melambaikan tangan tak sabar, sebelum ekspresinya kembali berubah serius. "Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya! Kau harus menolongku, Gopal!"

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gopal penasaran sembari menyuap sepotong pancake kembali ke mulutnya.

"Yaya kabur dari rumah!"

Ying yang sedari tadi terlihat tak tertarik dengan percakapan mereka, akhrinya mengangkat kepalanya. "Yaya kabur? Kenapa?" tanyanya tajam.

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti kau ketahuan menggoda gadis cantik tetangga sebelah, 'kan?" tebak Gopal.

"Enak aja! Yang tinggal di sebelah itu nenek-nenek, tahu!" Taufan memanyunkan bibir masam.

"Lha, terus kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau 'macam-macam' lagi dengan Yaya?" selidik Ying, membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan buat aku kedengaran seperti orang mesum dong, Ying," Taufan memprotes sebal.

"Kau 'kan memang orang mesum," celetuk Gopal santai. Taufan menjitak kepalanya sebagai balasan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Yaya bisa kabur? Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Ying kembali bertanya. Taufan menganguk-angguk. "Astaga. Kalian baru menikah seminggu tapi sudah memiliki konflik lebih banyak daripada negara-negara Timur Tengah yang sedang berperang."

Taufan hanya nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya malu. "Yah, namanya juga pengantin baru," ia mengangkat bahu.

"Pengantin baru harusnya mesra-mesraan, bukan bertengkar terus!" tukas Ying. Gopal mengangguk-angguk menyetujui sambil menghabiskan sisa sarapannya. Ying menghela napas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Jadi kali ini kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

"Um, itu ..." Taufan kembali menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Aku ... tak sengaja melempar bangkai kecoa ke wajah Yaya ..."

.

.

.

" **Get Married"**

 **Chapter 10 : Stay, Stay, Stay**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning(s) : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, **OOC parah**.

 **A/N : Oke, sebelum mulai membaca, lihat kotak keterangan di atas itu? (bener di atas 'kan, ya?) Liat keterangan ratingnya udah ganti jadi M? Nah, kalau menurut peraturan FFN, rating M itu diperuntukkan bagi kalangan 16 tahun ke atas. Jadi, yang belum cukup umur jangan baca, ya~ Tapi kalau mau baca aku juga nggak larang kok /hush  
Read at your own risk, guys~**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Ying memasukkan kombinasi _password_ apartemennya dan membuka pintu. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di dalam saat Ying menyadari ada orang lain di apartemennya. Gadis berkacamata itu hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan melangkah masuk ke ruang depan.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan ada di sini."

Ying berkacak pinggang, menatap gadis berkerudung yang tengah duduk santai di sofa ruang tamunya sambil menonton tayangan televisi.

"Oh, Ying, kau sudah pulang," sapa Yaya ceria.

"Jangan menyapaku dengan sok ceria begitu!" Ying menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala Yaya dan memilih untuk menghempaskan diri di sofa. "Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?"

"Kau bilang aku boleh berkunjung kapan saja, 'kan? Makanya kau memberiku _password_ apartemen ini. Jadi aku datang untuk berkunjung," balas Yaya, tersenyum manis.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang apartemenku bisa jadi tempat pelarian saat kau sedang kabur-kaburan dari suamimu!" Ying berdecak sebal.

Wajah Yaya langsung tertekuk manyun. "Dari mana kau tahu? Aku 'kan belum cerita apa-apa."

" _Well_ , Taufan muncul tadi pagi, mengganggu acara sarapan Gopal, dan merusak konsentrasiku yang sedang berusaha mengulang materi untuk praktikum!" Ying mengomel panjang lebar.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Tanggapan tak acuh Yaya justru membuat Ying semakin tak tahan untuk mengantukkan kepala sahabatnya itu ke dinding.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Taufan terus membombardirku dengan telepon dan pesan menanyakan kau ada di mana! Dari mana juga dia tahu nomorku?"

"Oh, aku yang memberitahunya. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu," balas Yaya, yang masih terlihat tenang meski Ying sudah kesal setengah mati.

"'Sesuatu' seperti ini, maksudmu?" geram Ying. "Praktikumku hampir gagal gara-gara dia, tahu! Awas saja kalau nilaiku sampai jelek di akhir semester nanti!"

"Kau bisa memberinya pelajaran kalau memang mau. Aku tidak akan melarangmu," kata Yaya.

"Yaya, _please_ ..." Ying memijit keningnya lelah. "Kenapa harus bertengkar lagi dengan Taufan, sih? Bukankah kau sendiri sudah berjanji tidak mau bertengkar lagi setelah apa yang terjadi pada Taufan kemarin malam?"

"Yah ... iya, sih ..." Yaya menunduk dan memain-mainkan jarinya gelisah. "Tapi ... tetap saja yang dilakukannya tadi pagi itu sama sekali tidak termaafkan! Kau tahu apa yang Taufan lakukan?"

"Dia melempar bangkai kecoa ke wajahmu, 'kan?"

"Nah!" Yaya menjentikkan jari di depan muka Ying. Ekspresinya yang tadi terlihat sendu kini kembali berapi-api. "Taufan beruntung aku tidak langsung mencincangnya di tempat! Tega sekali dia melakukan itu padaku! Dia melempar kecoa, Ying! Kecoa!"

"Yah, aku mengerti kenapa kau marah," Ying menghela napas pendek. "Aku mungkin juga akan membunuh Fang kalau dia melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Tapi mungkin tidak, deh. Aku terlalu cinta sama Fang, mana mungkin aku tega membunuhnya?"

Yaya hanya mengerang malas dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri di antara bantal-bantal sofa yang empuk.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau pulang?" Ying bertanya.

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau Taufan datang menjemputmu ke sini?"

"Aku tetap tidak mau pulang."

"Tapi kalau aku mengusirmu kau tidak akan punya pilihan, 'kan?"

"Memangnya kau tega mau mengusirku?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

Yaya melempar salah satu bantal sofa ke arah Ying, yang menangkapnya dengan mudah dan tergelak melihat wajah kesal Yaya. Ying akhirnya bangkit dari sofa, merenggangkan tubuh sejenak, kemudian melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Jangan bikin kacau apartemenku, ya," ujarnya mewanti-wanti.

"Kenapa pula aku mau bikin kacau?" Yaya bertanya seraya memutar bola matanya. "Oh, iya, Ying. Jangan beritahu Taufan aku ada di sini, lho."

"Tanpa kuberitahu pun, sepertinya dia sudah tahu," ucap Ying, mengangkat bahunya.

"Masa'?"

Saat itu ponsel Yaya berdering. Gadis berkerudung itu mengeluarkannya dari dalam tas dengan malas, tahu pasti siapa yang meneleponnya. Namun nama yang tertera di layar ternyata berbeda dari yang dipikirkannya. Gopal.

"Halo, Gopal?" ucap Yaya setelah menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Yaya, gawat!" Suara panik Gopal di seberang telepon cukup untuk membuat Yaya langsung merasa was-was.

"Ada apa, Gopal? Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Taufan kecelakaan!"

"APA?!"

Teriakan Yaya membuat Ying melongok dari kamarnya dan memandang sahabatnya itu heran. "Ada apa, Yaya?"

"Taufan ... kecelakaan ..."

"Hah? Yang benar?" Ying membelalak tak percaya.

Tangan Yaya yang memegang ponsel gemetar. Ia bergegas mengambill tasnya dan berlari ke arah pintu.

"Sekarang Taufan di mana, Gopal?" tanya Yaya panik.

"Um, tadi dia dibawa oleh ambulan. Mungkin sekarang sudah tiba di rumah sakit dan ..."

"Oke, aku akan segera ke sana."

Yaya memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Ia bahkan tak berpamitan pada Ying dan langsung membuka pintu dan bersiap hendak ke rumah sakit.

" _ **Ta-da**_!"

Sebuket mawar merah muda cantik diangsurkan tepat di depan wajahnya, nyaris membuat Yaya terjengkang karena kaget. Namun yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Taufan!"

"Halo, _sweetheart_ ," sapa Taufan ceria. "Aku sudah menduga kau pasti ada di sini!"

"Kau ... kau ..." Yaya terlihat terlalu shock hingga kehabisan kata-kata. "KENAPA KAU ADA DI SINI?" jeritnya histeris.

"Eh, 'kan aku mau menjemputmu, _sweetheart_ ," Taufan nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tapi— tapi tadi Gopal bilang kau kecelakaan dan—"

"Oh, aku meminta Gopal meneleponmu dan berbohong seperti itu. Supaya kau mau membuka pintu dan aku bisa membawamu pulang," ujar Taufan, masih tersenyum lebar seolah yang dilakukannya sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Taufan, astaga ..." Yaya terhuyung nyaris jatuh karena kaki-kakinya mendadak lemas, namun Taufan dengan sigap menahannya.

"E-eh, Yaya, jangan pingsan! Aku 'kan cuma bercanda!" kata Taufan panik.

"Bercandamu keterlaluan, Taufan!" Yaya menggebuk kepala Taufan geram dengan tas tangannya. "Kau mau membuatku mati jantungan sungguhan, ya?"

"Eh, jangan dong. Kalau kau mati masa' nanti aku jadi duda? Aku masih terlalu keren untuk jadi seorang duda," ucap Taufan cengengesan. Yaya kembali memukul kepalanya keras, membuatnya mengaduh sakit.

" _ **Ehem**_."

Yaya menoleh, dengan tubuh yang masih setenah ditopang oleh Taufan, dan menatap Ying yang berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap di depan mereka.

"Bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain untuk mempertunjukkan drama selain di apartemenku?" kata Ying, jelas dongkol melihat pasangan _lovey-dovey_ di hadapannya.

"Ah, maaf, Ying," Yaya buru-buru berdiri tegak kembali dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Taufan yang melingkari tubuhnya, meski Taufan justru makin mempererat pegangannya dan menolak menjauh dari Yaya.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu, Ying. Aku cuma mau menjemput istriku saja, kok," kata Taufan santai.

"Bagus. Bawa pulang istrimu dan bilang kalau mau kabur-kaburan jangan ke apartemenku lagi," Ying berujar datar.

"Ying, masa' kau tega begitu padaku?" Yaya memasang ekspresi terluka.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan memastikan dia tak akan kabur lagi." Taufan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu mengajak Yaya pergi dengan lengan masih merangkul erat pinggul gadis itu. "Ayo kita pulang, _sweetheart_."

Yaya terpaksa mengikuti Taufan karena tak punya pilihan lain, meski ia tak bisa berhenti menggerutu tak jelas.

"Lepasin, ah! Jangan peluk-peluk!"

"Oh, ayolah, _sweetheart_. Jangan ngambek terus, nanti aku cium, nih."

"Cium aja kalau berani! Nanti kubuat kau masuk rumah sakit sungguhan!"

" _Aww_ , kau imut sekali kalau sedang marah-marah begitu, _sweetheart_ — Aduh! Sakit, Yaya! Kenapa aku ditendang?"

Ying memperhatikan pasangan suami istri itu sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan mereka, sampai keduanya menghilang di balik _lift_ dan Ying melangkah masuk kembali ke apartemennya dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

" _Please, come in, my queen_."

Taufan membukakan pintu apartemen dan mempersilakan Yaya masuk dengan cengiran lebar yang sedari tadi tak juga lenyap dari wajahnya, tak peduli walau Yaya hanya membalasnya dengan wajah masam dan gerutuan.

Yaya mendengus dan melengos masuk melewati Taufan. Ia langsung melangkah ke dapur untuk meletakkan buket bunga mawar di tangganya ke dalam vas berisi air agar tidak layu.

"Kau menyukai bunganya, 'kan, _sweetheart_?" tanya Taufan. Ia membuka jaket biru yang dipakainya, lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke sofa dan melangkah mendekati Yaya.

"Aku lebih suka bunga lavender," balas Yaya masam.

"Oh, lavender? Baiklah. Nanti akan kubelikan bunga lavender untukmu," Taufan mengangguk-angguk sementara ia mengawasi Yaya yang tengah mengisi vas bunga dengan air. "Ah, lavender juga bisa mengusir nyamuk, 'kan? Kalau begitu kita bisa sekalian berhemat tak perlu beli obat nyamuk lagi."

"Ya, sayangnya bunga lavender tak bisa mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk pengganggu sepertimu."

"Yaya jahat, ah. Masa' aku dibilang nyamuk pengganggu?"

"Memang benar, 'kan."

Yaya berbalik dan sontak menahan napas begitu menyadari Taufan telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Posisi mereka yang kini berhadapan dengan jarak yang terlalu tipis cukup membuat wajah Yaya memanas.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku adalah nyamuk pengganggu, _sweetheart_?"

Taufan mengikis jarak dan meletakkan kedua tangan di bak cuci piring di belakang Yaya, memerangkap gadis itu yang tengah sebisa mungkin menjauhkan diri meski punggungnya sudah mentok.

"Yah ... kau selalu menganggu dan membuatku kesal. Dan juga ..."

Yaya kembali menahan napas saat Taufan mendekatkan wajahnya. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, dan Yaya bisa melihat gradasi warna biru cantik di mata Taufan.

"Dan juga apa ... _sweetheart_?" goda Taufan, senang melihat wajah Yaya yang kini merah padam.

Suara gemericik air yang tumpah dari vas yang sudah terlalu penuh mengisi keheningan sesaat sebelum keduanya saling mendekatkan diri dan mempertemukan bibir masing-masing. Kecupan-kecupan lembut namun penuh gairah yang berlangsung beberapa saat hingga kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen membuat Taufan dan Yaya sama-sama menarik diri menjauh.

Yaya terengah memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas, terlalu malu untuk menatap langsung pada Taufan dan memilih untuk menundukkan wajah. Sementara Taufan hanya terkekeh pelan dan menyenderkan dagunya di kepala Yaya, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk sang istri.

"Jadi, sekarang kita baikan?" tanya Taufan.

Yaya menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Taufan dan mengangguk kecil, dalam hati mengutuki diri yang begitu mudah jatuh dalam perangkap pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Ya, kita baikan ..."

.

.

.

Jarum jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan lewat dari pukul dua dini hari. Meski begitu, Taufan masih terjaga di depan laptopnya yang menyala, membaca beberapa laporan dari kantor yang dikirimkan oleh ayah Yaya untuk mengejar absen-nya hari ini.

Gerakan kecil di sebelahnya membuat Taufan menoleh. Yaya yang sudah tertidur pulas sejak sejam yang lalu menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya, menggumamkan beberapa kata samar yang tak bisa ditangkap Taufan. Wajah Yaya mengerut seolah tengah melihat sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan dalam mimpinya.

"Ya ampun, dia mimpi apa, sih? Sampai dahiny berkerut segala," Taufan bergumam geli. Ia baru saja hendak menyentuhkan telunjuknya di kening Yaya, saat mata gadis itu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Astaga, Yaya, kau membuatku kaget," Taufan menarik kembali tangannya, takut Yaya berpikir ia hendak melakukan yang aneh-aneh. Namun Yaya hanya memandang Taufan tanpa berkedip.

"Taufan," gumamnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku ... mimpi buruk ..."

"Mimpi buruk?"

Yaya mengangguk. Ia tanpa sadar mengeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Taufan. Kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu membuat Yaya merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Mimpi buruk seperti apa?" tanya Taufan lembut. Ia menutup laptop dan meletakkannya di nakas, kemudian menarik Yaya mendekat dan mengelus rambut gadis itu.

"Aku bermimpi ... tentang seorang anak laki-laki ..." Yaya memejamkan mata menikmati belaian tangan Taufan di rambutnya. "Dia terlihat sedang kesakitan ... tapi aku hanya bisa melihatnya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ... Aku hanya bisa menangis, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolongnya ..."

"Anak .. laki-laki? Siapa?" Taufan bertanya hati-hati.

Yaya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang kutahu dia sering muncul di dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya, atau bahkan pernah mengenalnya. Dia hanya terasa begitu ... familiar ..."

Taufan menyunggingkan senyum samar, meski Yaya tak bisa melihatnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di bantal sembari terus mengusap kepala Yaya lembut.

"Mungkin dia hanya seseorang dari masa lalu, yang menunggu dan berharap kau akan mengingatnya kembali suatu hari nanti," kata Taufan.

"Eh?" Yaya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Taufan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan dipikirkan," Taufan menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum kecil. "Mimpi itu cuma bunga tidur, Yaya. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya terlalu serius."

"Tapi ... bagaimana dengan anak laki-laki itu? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku." Taufan menggeser tubuhnya turun dan berbaring di sebelah Yaya, menghadap ke arah gadis itu. "Nah, sekarang kita sama-sama tidur. Mau kuberi kecupan selamat malam?" tanyanya menggoda.

Yaya menggembungkan pipi cemberut dan langsung membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Taufan. Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari Taufan, dan saat Yaya mengintip sedikit ke balik punggungnya ia melihat pemuda itu kini berbaring terlentang dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Taufan sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sepasang lengan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat. Ia membuka kembali matanya dan melihat Yaya yang membenamkan wajah di piyama birunya.

"Takut mimpi buruk lagi, _sweetheart_?"

Yaya hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai balasan, meski ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Taufan diam-diam tersenyum geli dan mengubah posisinya kembali menghadap Yaya, memberi gadis itu sebuah pelukan protektif.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan masuk ke dalam semua mimpi-mimpimu supaya tidak ada lagi mimpi buruk yang berani mendekat," canda Taufan. Ia mendengar Yaya menggerutu dengan suara teredam dan tertawa kecil.

Taufan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yaya dan mengusap kepalanya lembut. " _Good night, sweetheart_."

Selang beberapa saat, Yaya membalas dengan gumaman kecil. " _Good night, darling_."

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Ada yang ngerasa _romance_ di ff ini terlalu ... _cheesy_? Bikin meringis dan terlalu berlebihan? Kalau ada yang ngerasa gitu, bilang aja ya. Aku kadang ngerasa emang terlalu lebay sih, tapi karena manis jadi ya aku senang-senang aja nulisnya /plak

Kalau ada yang mau rekues, mungkin ada adegan yang pengen dimasukin ke fanfik ini, bilang aja di review, nanti bakal coba aku tulis. Aku mulai rada kehabisan ide juga sih, jadi sedikit sumbangan ide akan sangat membantu.

Oh, iya, aku mau mengucapkan selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi semua umat muslim yang merayakan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya, semuanya~

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

p.s. jangan lupa review, please :"

.

.

.

 **Extra**

"Taufan! Taufan, bangun!"

Taufan menggeliat malas dan menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya, meski sedetik kemudian selimut itu kembali ditarik turun dan disingkirkan dari tubuhnya.

"Yayaaa ... aku masih ngantuuk ..." Taufan merengek dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Ini sudah hampir jam delapan, Taufan. Ayo bangun dan sarapan dulu," kata Yaya.

"Jam delapan ..." Taufan bergumam mengantuk. "APA? JAM DELAPAN?!"

Taufan segera melompat bangun dari tempat tidur dengan panik. Ia menoleh ke arah jam digital di nakas, kemudian memandang cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

"KENAPA TIDAK BANGUNKAN AKU DARI TADI, YAYA? AKU BISA TERLAMBAT KE KANTOR! INI 'KAN HARI PERTAMAKU BEKERJA!"

Taufan menyambar handuk dan bergegas lari ke kamar mandi, namun Yaya buru-buru menahannya.

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu, Taufan. Kau tidak perlu masuk ke kantor hari ini," kata Yaya cepat.

"Hah?"

"Aku sudah menghubungi papi dan bilang kau tidak akan masuk ke kantor hari ini," jelas Yaya.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau kan baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, Taufan. Kau masih harus istirahat di rumah."

"Ya ampun, Yaya ..." Taufan mengerang. "aku 'kan tidak sakit separah itu, cuma harus dirawat semalam, _sweetheart_. Dan aku sudah istirahat seharian penuh kemarin! Masa' hari ini istirahat lagi?"

"Tentu saja kau harus istirahat. Dan kau masih harus minum obat pemberian dokter, jadi hari ini kau tidak boleh masuk kerja," kata Yaya tegas.

"Tapi, Yaya ..." Taufan mencoba berargumen, namun keputusan Yaya sudah mutlak dan tidak menerima penolakan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Taufan. Sekarang cuci muka dan sarapan. Cepat!"

"Ya, ya, baiklah, _sweetheart_..."

Taufan hanya bisa pasrah dan melangkah gontai ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, sementara Yaya berjalan kembali ke dapur dengan wajah puas.

Taufan tengah berkumur setelah menggosok giginya saat mendengar suara jeritan histeris dari arah dapur. Ia bergegas mencuci muka dan melangkah tergesa ke luar.

"Ada apa, Yaya? Kenapa kau menjerit?" tanya Taufan panik.

"KECOA!"

Yaya berlari, nyaris menubruk Taufan dan langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung sang suami. Ia menunjuk ke arah makhluk hitam kecil yang terbang santai di dekat jendela dapur.

"Oh, cuma kecoa? Itu sih kecil, _sweetheart_."

Taufan mengambil tongkat baseball koleksinya dan berjalan tenang ke arah sang kecoa terbang. Ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan langsung memukul tepat sasaran, membuat makhluk malang itu menghantam dinding di seberangnya keras dan langsung terkapar tak bergerak.

" _Knock over_!" Taufan menyeringai puas dan menepuk tongkat baseballnya penuh kasih sayang. Ia kemudian memungut bangkai kecoa itu dan mengamatinya seksama.

Yaya berjalan kembali ke dapur dengan wajah was-was. Ia memandang jijik makhluk di tangan Taufan.

"Singkirkan itu, Taufan," ucapnya.

Taufan menoleh dan menyeringai jahil. "Ternyata kau takut kecoa, ya, _sweetheart_?"

"Aku tidak takut kecoa. Aku hanya tidak suka kalau makhluk itu terbang dekat-dekat denganku," dengus Yaya, sedikit bergidik.

"Ah, bilang saja kau takut. Iya, 'kan?" goda Taufan.

"Aku tidak takut," sungut Yaya. "Sekarang cepat singkirkan kecoa itu sebelum aku memukul kepalamu juga dengan tongkatmu itu," ancamnya kemudian.

"Iya, deh, iya ..."

Taufan membidik ke arah tong sampah di sudut dapur, bersiap melemparkan bangkai kecoa di tangannya. Sayangnya bidikan Taufan meleset dan lemparannya justru tepat mengenai—

"TAUFAAAAANNN!"

—wajah Yaya.

"Ups."

.

.

.


	11. PMS

" _Morning, sweetheart_."

Taufan muncul dari balik punggung Yaya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan, masih terbalut piamanya dan rambut bernatakan khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

" _Morning_ , Taufan," Yaya membalas, masih sibuk menggoreng telur di wajan tanpa menoleh. Namun saat melihat gerakan Taufan berikutnya, Yaya buru-buru mengangkat sebelah tangan memperingatkan. "Eits, jangan peluk-peluk. Aku sedang masak," omelnya.

"Kalau begitu cium saja boleh, ya?" Sebelum Yaya sempat membalas, Taufan memberi kecupan kilat di pipi sang istri, kemudian melengang pergi ke meja makan. Yaya memutar bola mata dan melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya.

"Aku sudah membuatkan kopi. Minumlah sebelum dingin," kata Yaya.

"Oke."

Taufan meraih cangkir kopi di meja dan menyesap minuman kental hitam yang paling dibenci Yaya itu. Ia lalu membuka gulungan koran pagi dan membaca beberapa headline berita sembari menunggu Yaya selesai menyiapkan sarapan.

"Oh, iya, Taufan," Yaya datang membawakan dua telur mata sapi yang kemudian diletakkan di piring Taufan. "Tadi ada tukang pos membawakan paket untukmu," ujarnya.

"Oh, ya? Paket apa?" tanya Taufan heran. Seingatnya ia tidak sedang menunggu kiriman apapun.

"Entahlah,aku belum membukanya," ucap Yaya. Ia menunjuk ke arah sofa di ruang depan. "Aku meletakkannya di sofa. Cobalah lihat."

"Baiklah."

Taufan membawa cangkir kopinya dan beranjak ke arah sofa. Sebuah bungkusan persegi panjang yang cukup besar diletakkan sedikit miring di sana. Taufan menghempaskan diri duduk dan mulai merobek bungkusan itu untuk mencari tahu isinya.

"Ah, Yaya, foto pernikahan kita sudah selesai dicetak," Taufan berujar sedikit keras agar Yaya bisa mendengarnya dari seberang ruangan.

"Benarkah?"

"He-eh. Memang sedikit telat, sih. Sudah hampir sebulan, 'kan? Tapi yang penting sudah jadi." Taufan mengamati pigura di tangannya dengan senyum tipis. "Ada yang sudah dibingkai juga, siap digantung. Menurutmu di mana kita harus menggantungnya?" tanyanya.

"Hm, kurasa lebih bagus kalau di ruang tamu," balas Yaya tanpa mengangkat wajah dari roti panggang yang tengah diolesi selai.

"Kurasa juga begitu."

Setelah selesai mengatur piring-piring di meja makan, Yaya akhirnya beranjak menghampiri Taufan. "Mana fotonya? Aku juga mau li—"

Langkahnya terhenti saat Taufan mengangkat sebuah pigura besar berisi foto dirinya dan Taufan di hari pernikahan mereka. Foto yang diambil di momen yang sangat tepat, saat Taufan mencium Yaya di depan seluruh undangan mereka.

"Ta-da! Bagus, kan?" seru Taufan riang, seraya berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah shock Yaya.

"Kenapa fotonya yang itu?!" jerit Yaya histeris.

"Lho, kenapa? Ini foto paling bagus yang diambil di hari itu, lho," kata Taufan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Fotografernya hebat, ya? Dia pintar sekali mengabadikan momen penting seperti ini. Bahkan angle pengambilan gambarnya juga bagus. Wajahmu yang memerah terlihat jelas sekali di si—"

Taufan dengan sigap berkelit saat Yaya hendak merampas bingkai foto itu darinya. Wajah gadis itu memerah sempurna, entah karena malu atau kesal.

"Hancurkan foto itu, Taufan," ucapnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Eh, kenapa? Ini foto penting yang harus dijaga baik-baik, _sweetheart_ ," ujar Taufan santai. Ia mengangkat pigura itu cukup tinggi agar tak terjangkau tangan Yaya, walau sedikti sulit dengar ukurannya yang besar. "Kau bilang kita harus menggantungnya di ruang tamu, 'kan? Kalau begitu akan segera kugantung di sini agar semua orang yang datang bisa melihat kemesraan kita."

"Taufan. Hancurkan. Cepat." Yaya mengambil remot yang kebetulan berada tak jauh darinya, dan mengacungkannya ke arah Taufan seperti senjata.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Taufan bertanya dengans eringai jahil, puas melihat wajah frustasi Yaya.

"Hancurkan, Taufaaannnn!" Yaya menjerit kesal.

"Tidak mauuu! Weeekk!"

Taufan menjulurkan lidah mengejek sebelum kemudian begegas mengambil langkah seribu saat Yaya mulai mengejarnya sambil mengcaung-acungkan remot penuh amarah.

"TAUFAAANN!"

.

.

.

" **Get Married"**

 **Chapter 11 : P.M.S.**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, **OOC parah**.

 **A/N** : Ada yang suka dengarin lagu-lagunya Taylor Swift? Coba dengarin lagunya yang : "Stay, Stay, Stay", deh. Lagu itu cocok banget buat menggambarkan TauYa di fic ini (aku juga jadiin judul lagu itu judul buat chapter yang lalu). Karena aku sering (malah hampir selalu diulang-ulang) dengarin lagu itu tiap kali nulis fic ini, jadi secara nggak langsung aku udah menetapkan lagu itu sebagai soundtrack buat ff Get Married ini /plak

Aku saranin kalian juga dengarin deh kalau baca fic ini, biar lebih menghayati~ /eaa

Happy reading~!

.

.

.

Yaya melangkah memasuki _lift_ yang kosong dan menekan tombol untuk pergi ke lantai yang diinginkannya. Pintu _lift_ kemudian menutup dengan bunyi denting pelan, membawa Yaya naik seorang diri.

Yaya sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi tempat ini, kantor perusahaan papinya. Tapi kali ini Yaya datang bukan untuk bertemu sang ayah, melainkan untuk menemui Taufan. Hanya untuk mengecek, karena kebetulan ia melewati kantor ini saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampusnya.

(Yaya menolak mengakui bahwa ia sedikit merindukan Taufan yang beberapa hari belakang sibuk di kantor, meski suaminya itu belum genap sebulan bekerja di kantor ini. Yaya hanya bisa bertemu sang suami saat pagi hari dan juga malam menjelang tidur, karena Taufan selalu pulang larut.)

 _Lift_ kembali berdenting saat tiba di tempat tujuan. Yaya langsung beranjak keluar setelah pintu membuka, dan melangkah gugup mencari ruangan Taufan. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa karyawan yang tersenyum ramah padanya, yang dibalas Yaya dengan senyum sedikit canggung. Yaya sudah pernah diajak Taufan kemari, walau hanya sekali, dan syukurlah ia masih mengingat letak ruangan suaminya itu.

Yaya mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, dan mendengar suara balasan dari dalam. Ia lalu melangkah masuk dengan hati-hati, sedikit terkejut mendapati Taufan ternyata tengah bersama seseorang di dalam.

"Oh, Yaya," Taufan terlihat kaget sekaligus heran dengan kemunculan Yaya yang tak disangka-sangka. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan bergegas menghampiri sang istri. "Ada apa, sweetheart? Tumben kau mengunjungiku kemari."

"Um, aku hanya kebetulan lewat ... Dan kupikir tidak apa-apa kalau aku mampir sebentar," jelas Yaya. Ia mengawasi gadis berkuncir yang tadi tengah bercakap-cakap dengan Taufan saat ia masuk. "Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Yaya, terus menatap gadis itu.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," kata Taufan. "Aku justru senang kau mau mampir ke sini."

Taufan memberi isyarat pada gadis di belakangnya, yang mengangguk mengerti dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya memberikan seulas senyum kikuk pada Yaya juga Taufan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yaya setelah gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu.

"Oh, dia Suzy. Sekretarisku," jawab Taufan.

"Setahuku papi menempatkan Iwan sebagai sekretarismu. Kenapa diganti?" Yaya kembali bertanya masam.

"Ah, Iwan baru saja dipindahkan ke divisi lain. Dia sudah naik pangkat, kau tahu? Kemarin Iwan mentraktir kami makan-makan di luar, makanya aku pulang larut sekali tadi malam," jelas Taufan.

Yaya memberengut dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak suka gadis itu," ucapnya.

"Siapa? Suzy?" Taufan bertanya bingung.

Yaya mengangguk. "Aku akan meminta papi mencarikanmu sekretaris yang baru," tukasnya.

"Eh, kenapa? Suzy bekerja dengan baik, kok. Dia juga ramah, cocok jadi sekretaris. Dan yang penting, dia cantik." Taufan menyadari ia baru saja salah bicara saat melihat ekspresi Yaya yang semakin masam. "E-eh, maksudku— tentu saja kau tetap yang paling cantik bagiku, _sweetheart_. Tidak ada gadis lain yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikanmu, termasuk Suzy. Percayalah."

"Kau pikir aku akan termakan rayuan murahan seperti itu?" sungut Yaya.

"Oh, ayolah, _sweetheart_. Mau sampai kapan kau terus meragukan ketulusanku? Kita sudah lama menikah, Yaya."

"Baru sebulan, Taufan. Itu belum lama."

"Bagiku itu sudah cukup lama. Cukup untuk membuatmu merasa cemburu setiap kali melihat ada gadis lain yang dekat denganku, iya 'kan?" Taufan menyeringai menggoda.

"Aku tidak cemburu," Yaya memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, enggan memandang senyum penuh kepuasan di wajah Taufan.

"Oh, ya? Lalu apa kalau bukan cemburu?" Taufan memegangi dagu Yaya, memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya.

Yaya memandang Taufan tajam, sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya seraya mendengus. "Aku mau pulang,"katanya.

"Eeeh, kenapa? Kau 'kan baru saja sampai, sweetheart," Taufan buru-buru menahan Yaya yang hendak beranjak pergi. "Mumpung sedang jam istirahat, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?" tawarnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pulang. Makan siang bersama saja dengan sekretaris cantikmu itu," ketus Yaya.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh makan siang berdua dengan Suzy? Bercanda, Ya, bercanda ..." Taufan segera menghindar saat Yaya membuat gerakan seperti ingin mencekiknya. "Sudahlah, tak perlu ngambek terus. Nanti wajah cantikmu berkerut kelau kebanyak marah-marah, _sweetheart_."

Taufan menggandeng lengan Yaya, mengajaknya pergi sebelum gadis itu sempat memprotes lagi.

"Jadi, kau mau kita makan di mana, _sweetheart_?"

"Restoran _seafood_ ," Yaya menyahut datar.

"Yayaaaa ..."

.

.

.

Taufan baru saja selesai mandi dan langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke dapur. Makan malam yang baru saja dipanaskan kembali oleh Yaya —karena Taufan lagi-lagi pulang terlambat— tersaji di meja makan. Tapi Taufan tak melihat batang hidung sang istri di mana pun.

"Yaya?"

Ia melongokkan kepala ke kamar dan melihat Yaya tengah meringkuk di balik selimut. Taufan melangkah perlahan mendekatinya, mengira Yaya sudah tidur. Namun Yaya membuka matanya saat mendengar suara langkah Taufan, dan memandang pemuda itu dengan ekspresi meringis.

" _Sweetheart_ , apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat," kata Taufan cemas. Ia membungkuk untuk memeriksa suhu badan Yaya. Tidak demam.

"Tidak ... Aku cuma—um, sakit perut," gumam Yaya pelan.

"Sakit perut? Kau sudah makan malam?" Yaya mengangguk. "Apa kau masuk angin?" Kali ini Yaya menggeleng.

"Tidak, perutku hanya sedikit kram ..." Yaya kembali bergumam. " _PMS_ ..." Ia menambahkan dengan suara lirih.

Taufan mengerutkan kening, sedikit bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oh, _PMS_? Pantas saja kau marah-marah terus padaku beberapa hari belakangan," ia terkekeh pelan, sementara Yaya merengut antara kesal dan malu. "Apa sakit sekali? Perlu kuambilkan obat pereda nyeri?" tanya Taufan, masih terlihat khawatir.

"Aku sudah minum obatnya tadi," balas Yaya.

"Kalau begitu perlu kuambilkan yang lain? Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

"Um, itu ..." Yaya menggigit bibirnya gelisah, menimbang hendak meminta tolong pada Taufan atau tidak. Meski Taufan berstatus sebagai suaminya, Yaya masih ragu untuk membicarakan hal yang menyangkut masalah pribadi pada pemuda itu. "Pe-persediaan pembalutku sudah hampir habis. Aku lupa membelinya kemarin saat belanja persediaan bulanan. Bisa—bisa tolong belikan untukku?" Yaya bertanya malu.

"Tentu saja bisa, _sweetheart_ ," Taufan tersenyum geli melihat sikap malu-malu Yaya.

"Ta-tapi kau tidak perlu membelinya sekarang kalau memang tidak mau. Lagipula kau baru pulang dari kantor, pasti capek, 'kan? Aku akan pergi membelinya sendiri besok dan—"

"Ssshhh," Taufan memotong celotehan Yaya. "Tak perlu sungkan begitu, _sweetheart_. Aku akan membelikannya untukmu."

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja dulu, oke? Aku akan pergi membelinya," Taufan membungkuk dan mengecup sekilas kening Yaya sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil jaketnya. "Ada yang lain yang kau butuhkan, _sweetheart_? Biar sekalian kubelikan."

"Tidak, cuma itu saja ..." Yaya bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidurnya dan mengawasi Taufan yang tengah bersiap-siap. "Taufan, kau sudah makan malam?"

"Eh? Oh, iya, aku lupa belum makan malam," ujar Taufan, meringis pelan. "Tak apa. Aku akan makan saat pulang nanti. Lagipula ada minimarket tak jauh dari sini, cuma beberapa menit berjalan kaki. Aku bisa membelinya di sana."

Taufan selesai mengancingkan jaketnya, tak lupa menyambar topi yang kemudian dipakainya miring menghadap ke samping.

"Aku pergi dulu, _sweetheart_ ," pamit Taufan. "Istirahat saja di sini, oke? Telpon aku kalau ada apa-apa."

Yaya mengangguk. Taufan tersenyum puas, lalu bergegas melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan Yaya seorang diri di kamar.

.

.

.

Yaya terbangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit sentakan. Suasana kamarnya gelap tanpa penerangan. Tangan Yaya bergerak meraba tempat tidur di sebelahnya dan tidak mendapati Taufan di sana. Ia melirik jam digital di nakas yang menyala samar di tengah kegelapan. Sudah lewat tengah malam. Di mana Taufan?

Sepelan mungkin, Yaya menarik dirinya bangun dari kasur dan menyalakan lampu tidur di nakas. Perutnya masih terasa kram, meski tidak separah tadi. Cahaya redup lampu yan baru dinyalakan membuat Yaya bisa melihat dua bungkusan plastik besar yang tadi tak bisa dilihatnya dalam keadaan gelap.

Yaya membuka kantung plastik yang pertama dan mengintip isinya. Ia meringis melihat tumpukan berbagai jenis pembalut yang dibelikan Taufan untuknya. Secarik kertas tipis yang diselipkan di sana menarik perhatian Yaya. Gadis itu menariknya dan membaca isinya.

' **Aku tidak tahu harus membeli yang mana. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu, tapi kau tidak mengangkat, jadi kupikir kau sudah tidur. Karena itu aku beli saja semuanya**.'

Yaya menggelengkan kepala, mau tak mau tersenyum geli membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Taufan untuknya.

"Dasar ... Ini namanya pemborosan, Taufan ..." Yaya bergumam kecil, dan hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ia lalu meraih bungkusan plastik yang kedua, yang isinya ternyata lebih membuat Yaya terkejut.

"Cokelat?"

Yaya memandang heran berbagai macam bungkusan cokelat di dalam kantung plastik. Beberapa cokelat batangan besar berbagai rasa, biskuit cokelat, bahkan permen cokelat dengan bungkusan warna-warni ada di sana. Secarik pesan lain juga diselipkan Taufan di antara tumpukan cokelat.

' **Cokelat bagus untuk memperbaiki mood. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan jadi pelampiasan amarahmu saat kau sedang PMS,** _ **sweetheart**_.'

Kali ini Yaya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia mengambil salah satu cokelat batangan dan merobek bungkusnya, kemudian menggigit isinya. Rasa manis berpadu pahit terasa lumer di dalam mulutnya, dan Yaya memang merasa jauh lebih baik.

Yaya meletakkan kembali kantung-kantung plastik itu di nakas, kemudian beranjak keluar kamar untuk mencari Taufan. Ia mendapati pemuda itu telah terlelap di sofa, dengan laptop yang masih menyala menampilkan dokumen berisi diagram-diagram kurva yang tak dimengerti Yaya.

"Taufan ..."

Yaya mengguncang tubuh Taufan pelan. Tak ada reaksi. Ia mengguncang lebih keras hingga Taufan akhirnya menggeliat dan membuka sebelah matanya.

"Yaya?" gumam Taufan serak.

"Jangan tidur di sini, kau bisa masuk angin," kata Yaya lembut.

Taufan memaksa dirinya bangkit seraya menguap lebar. Ia mengucek matanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Apa aku ketiduran? Seingatku tadi aku masih mengetik laporan," ucapnya dengan suara tak jelas karena mengantuk.

"Pasti kau kecapekan. Di kantor 'kan sudah lembur, masa' di rumah juga masih harus mengerjakan laporan?"

"Yah ... mau bagaimana lagi ..." Taufan kembali menguap lebar dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yaya. "Banyak kerjaan, sih ..."

Yaya berdecak tak sabar. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Taufan. Nanti kalau kau sakit, bagaimana?"

" _Aw_ ... apa kau mengkhawatirkanku _, sweetheart_?"

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Kalau kau sakit 'kan nanti aku yang bakal repot harus mengurusmu."

"Yaya jahat, ih. Masa' aku dibilang merepotkan?"

"Kau memang selalu membuatku repot, Taufan."

Taufan memanyunkan bibir sebal, membuat Yaya terkikik geli dan tanpa sadar mengusap kepala pemuda itu penuh sayang. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat rasa sebal Taufan hilang sementara ia bergelayut seperti kucing di bahu Yaya, menikmati usapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan sakit perutmu? Sudah mendingan?" tanay Taufan.

"Ya, sudah mendingan," Yaya mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga sudah makan salah satu cokelat yang kau belikan, jadi aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang.

"Nah, benar 'kan apa kataku, cokelat itu memang yang paling ampuh untuk memperbaiki mood seperti apa pun," ucap Taufan puas.

"Ya, tapi tak perlu membeli sebanyak itu juga, Taufan. Itu namanya pemborosan, tau!"

"Tidak apa, dong. Yang penting aku selamat dari amukanmu. Iya, 'kan?"

"Kau mau aku ngamuk beneran sekarang?"

"Jangan, dong, _sweetheart_. Ini sudah tengah malam. Kau tidak mau para tetangga bangun dan lapor polisi karena mendengar kegaduhan kita, 'kan?"

"Ah, benar juga, sudah lewat tengah malam," Yaya melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita tidur sekarang."

"Nah, itu ide bagus," Taufan mengangguk setuju. "Pergilah tidur duluan, _sweetheart_. Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini dulu dan—"

"Tidak, tidak, kau juga harus segera tidur, Taufan," kata Yaya.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Matikan laptop dan tidur. Cepat," perintah Yaya.

Taufan tak bisa lagi membantah dan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Yaya mengawasi sementara Taufan menyimpan dokumen laporan kemudian mematikan laptop seperti yang ia perintahkan.

"Kau duluan saja ke kamar, Ya. Aku mau ke toilet dulu, sekalian sikat gigi," kata Taufan.

"Baiklah," Yaya mengangguk dan beranjak kembali ke kamar. "Jangan lanjut bergadang lagi, lho."

"Tidak, kok. Sungguh."

Yaya akhirnya melangkah kembali ke kamar mereka dengan membawa laptop Taufan agar sang suami menepati janji untuk tidak lanjut bergadang lagi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Taufan?"

Yaya tengah duduk bersender di tempat tidur sambil membaca novel saat Taufan akhirnya melangkah masuk ke kamar tiga puluh menit kemudian.

"Ah, maaf. Barusan Gempa menelepon, jadi aku ngobrol dengannya sebentar," jelas Taufan seraya menghempaskan diri di kasur. Memang benar, sang adik sempat meneleponnya beberapa menit yang lalu, meski bukan hal itu yang sebenarnya membuat Taufan kembali cukup lama.

"Oh, ya? Gempa telepon? Dia bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang akan kembali ke sini tak lama lagi —ke Kuala Lumpur— untuk mengunjungi kita."

"Serius? Kapan?"

"Entahlah. Gempa bilang akan mengabari tentang tanggal keberangkatannya nanti."

Yaya mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Wah, aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan kedua saudaramu. Apa Halilintar juga ikut?"

"Ah, benar juga, aku lupa bertanya tentang Hali," ujar Taufan, baru ingat kalau ia tadi lupa menanyakan tentang kakak kembarnya itu. "Aku akan bertanya lagi nanti."

"Oke."

Taufan bergelung masuk ke balik selimut, sementara Yaya menutup novelnya dan mematikan lampu tidur. Yaya lalu otomatis beringsut mendekati Taufan yang telah menunggunya dengan tangan terbuka.

Sejak tidur dalam dekapan Taufan terbukti ampuh untuk mengusir mimpi-mimpi buruk Yaya, gadis itu tak pernah benar-benar bisa tidur nyenyak lagi jika Taufan tidak memeluknya saat tidur. Tanpa Yaya sadari, ia sepertinya mulai bergantung dengan keberadaan Taufan. Meski tentu saja, Yaya tak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Taufan ..."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau tidak dojodohkan dan dipaksa menikah denganku?" tanya Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Eh, aku tidak merasa dipaksa menikah denganmu, kok, _sweetheart_ ," bantah Taufan, kedengaran tidak terlalu meyakinkan. "Yah ... meski jika boleh memilih, aku tentu akan lebih senang jika istri yang sedang tidur dalam pelukanku sekarang adalah gadis-gadis seperti Emma Watson, Jennifer Lawrence, Keira Knightley, atau yang lainnya ..."

Taufan mengaduh saat Yaya memukul perutnya sedikit keras, kemudian langsung berbalik tidur memunggunginya.

"Oh, ayolah, _sweetheart_ , jangan ngambek lagi, dong. Kau 'kan tahu aku cuma bercanda," Taufan mengeluh pelan. Tapi Yaya tidak berbalik dan tetap memilih menghadapkan punggungnya pada Taufan. "Yah, baiklah kalau kau memang mau ngambek. Aku bakal ngambek juga, nih," ancam Taufan.

"Ya sudah, ngambek aja sana," ucap Yaya ketus.

" _Ok, fine_. Ayo kita ngambek-ngambekan," putus Taufan akhirnya. "Yang mengajak berbaikan duluan dianggap kalah dan harus membayar konsekuensi. _Deal_?"

" _Deal_."

Taufan lalu ikut membalikkan punggungnya, hingga mereka berdua kini tidur dengan posisi saling membelakangi satu sama lain. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Yaya mengaku kalah lebih dulu dengan beringsut kembali ke arah Taufan dan memeluk pemud aitu dari belakang.

"Kau kalah, _sweetheart_ ," bisik Taufan saat kembali menghadapkan diri pada Yaya dan mendekap gadis itu di dadanya.

"Aku tidak mengajak berbaikan, berarti aku tidak kalah," gumam Yaya samar dengan wajah terbenam di balik kaus Taufan.

"Dasar _tsundere_ ," Taufan mengusap gemas helaian rambut Yaya dan memeluknya lebih erat. "Selamat tidur, Yaya."

"Selamat tidur, Taufan."

.

.

.

to be continued

A/N :

Kayaknya aku udah pernah bilang, dari awal aku meniatkan fanfik ini cuma jadi cerita ringan aja, tanpa konflik yang terlalu berat. Tapi emang dasarnya aku demen yang ngedrama sih ya, jadi nggak tahan juga untuk nggak nambahin sedikit bumbu-bumbu di sana-sini (?)

Tapi jangan khawatir, aku bakal usahain humornya tetap ada, kok. Walau mungkin makin lama nanti makin garing /yha

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal alur, sebenarnya dari chapter satu sampai sepuluh kemarin itu waktu yang berlalu baru seminggu sejak pernikahan TauYa, tapi di sini langsung loncat sebulan setelahnya. Kalau ngerasa aneh, ilang aja nggak apa, kok. Aku beneran bingung gimana cara ngemajuin alurnya sampai ke ending tanpa keliatan maksa, soalnya aku pengen cepat namatin ini juga sebelum mood buat nulis beneran ilang.

Aku jarang update fanfik belakangan juga sebenarnya bukan karena malas (walau itu termasuk salah satu faktornya juga /plak), tapi karna beneran udah nggak ada feel buat lanjut nulis. Sampai kepikiran buat discontinue semua fic aja, daripada PHP terus 'kan ... Mudah-mudahan aja nggak beneran sampe kayak gitu sih ...

Ah, aku kebanyakan curhat lagi. Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik ini, dan juga yang udah setia nungguin updatenya yang makin ngaret.

Semoga kita bisa bertemu di chapter berikutnya! (p.s. jangan lupa review ya~ *wink*

.

.

.

 **Extra**

Taufan menghitung butiran pil obat di tangannya, memastikan jumlahnya sudah tepat, sebelum memasukkan semua ke dalam mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan ekspresi mengernyit saat obat-obat pahit itu turun melewati kerongkongannya. Taufan meneguk habis segelas air setelahnya, masih dengan wajah berkerut karena rasa pahit yang tak kunjung hilang diari mulutnya.

Taufan tak pernah suka minum obat, meski itu hal yang sama sekali tak pernah bisa dihindarinya.

Butuh beberapa saat hingga efek mual setelah minum obatnya memudar. Taufan akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Iris sebiru lautan dalam balas memandangnya lekat, sebelum ia akhirnya berpaling seraya menghela napas panjang.

Taufan lalu membasuh muka dengan air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedikit keruh. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik keluar dari kamar mandi, saat ponsel di sakunya mendadak berdering. Taufan menatap heran nama sang adik yang tertera di sana sebelum mengangkat panggilannya.

"Gempa? Tumben menelepon jam segini. Ada apa?" Taufan tahu di London, tempat Gempa berada, hari masih sore dan belum tengah malam seperti di sini, namun Gempa biasanya juga mengetahui hal yang sama dan tak pernah menelepon Taufan di jam-jam seperti ini.

" _Aku hanya tiba-tiba khawatir,_ " Gempa membalas dari seberang telepon. " _Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Duh, adikku tersayang sedang mengkhawatirkanku, ya? Aku jadi terha—"

" _Taufan_ , _aku serius. Mama juga sejak tadi terus menanyakanmu. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan_?"

Taufan terdiam beberapa saat. Ia sedikit menyesali sikapp over-protektif keluarganya yang kadang dirasanya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Taufan juga tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, mengingat beberapa insiden yang terjadi di masa lalu.

"Hanya sedikit kumat," Taufan akhirnya menjawab lirih. "Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

" _Kau_ _sudah periksa ke rumah sakit?_ "

"Sudah. Dokter memberiku obat yang biasa, dan aku baru saja minum semuanya."

" _Syukurlah kalau begitu_."

Taufan mendengar Gempa mendesah lega di seberang telepon. Sejenak suasana hening di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Gempa kembali membuka suara.

" _Kau ... sudah memberi tahu Yaya?_ " Gempa bertanya hati-hati.

"Belum," Taufan menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Aku tidak ingin dia sampai terpukul lagi seperti waktu itu."

" _Tapi menurutku Yaya perlu tahu. Supaya dia juga bisa ... mengawasimu_."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Gempa. Tak perlu cemas."

Gempa sepertinya menyadari perubahan dalam nada bicara Taufan, membuatnya bungkam tak tahu harus membalas apa lagi.

Taufan menunggu sejenak, namun saat dirasanya tak ada lagi yang ingin disampaikan Gempa, ia memilih untuk mengakhiri telepon lebih dulu.

"Ah, Gempa, di sini sudah larut. Aku harus segera tidur. Yaya sudah menunggu," ujar Taufan, berusaha menjaga suaranya tetap terdengar normal.

" _Baiklah, selamat tidur kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku untuk Yaya_."

"Akan kusampaikan."

Taufan sudah hendak memutuskan panggilan, namun suara Gempa kembali menahannya.

" _Ah, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhirku. Aku akan punya waktu beberapa minggu untuk liburan sebelum wisud,"_ terang Gempa.

"Oh, ya? Jadi kau mau pergi liburan? Ke mana?"

" _Yah ... aku berpikir untuk kembali ke Kuala Lumpur, untuk mengunjungimu dan Yaya_. _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

.

.

.


	12. Happy Birthday, Sweetheart

**Get Married**

 **Chapter 12 :** _ **Happy Birthday, Sweetheart**_

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, **OOC parah**.

.

.

.

Aroma kopi yang menguar di udara membuat Yaya kesulitan untuk menahan bibirnya agar tak tertarik menyamping. Bayangan sosok si pecinta kopi yang selalu merengek setiap pagi dan malam minta dibuatkan minuman pekat dan pahit itu, menyusup masuk ke dalam benak Yaya tanpa dapat dicegah. Ia diam-diam tersenyum kecil, lalu menyesap kembali vanila milkshake dari gelasnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Ying memandang Yaya dengan mata menyipit heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," Yaya membalas kalem.

Ying mencibir. "Huh, enaknya yang sedang dimabuk cinta," gumamnya seraya mengaduk-aduk jus di gelasnya.

"Siapa bilang aku dimabuk cinta?" bantah Yaya.

"Yaya, aku lebih berpengalaman tentang hal ini daripada kau, oke? Jadi kau tak bisa membohongiku," ujar Ying dengan nada sok. Yaya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku yang masih belum berpengalaman ini," tukas Yaya masam. "Jadi, kenapa hari ini kau mengajakku bertemu?" tanyanya, mencoba mengganti topik.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh mengajakmu bertemu lagi? Mentang-mentang sudah punya suami kau jadi mau mengesampingkanku, begitu?"

"Ya ampun, Ying. Kau ini kenapa mendadak jadi sensitif sekali? Sedang PMS?"

Ying memanyunkan bibir cemberut. "Bukan apa-apa," tukasnya.

"Bertengkar dengan Fang?" tebak Yaya.

"Ya, begitulah ..."

"Sudah kuduga." Yaya mengangguk-angguk penuh simpati. "Bertengkar karena apa?"

"Kami berdebat tentang beberapa hal. Akademinya sedang libur, tapi dia hampir tak pernah mengunjungiku sekalipun. Dia bahkan tak pernah mengajakku kencan lagi dengan alasan sibuk. Sibuk apa coba saat sedang liburan?" Ying berujar kesal.

"Mungkin dia memang sedang sibuk mengurus beberapa hal," hibur Yaya.

"Sibuk apaan. Aku curiga jangan-jangan dia punya kekasih gelap," kata Ying murung.

"Jangan berburuk sangka dulu, ah."

Ying menghela napas panjang. "Dan kau tahu apa?" Ekspresinya yang tadi sempat murung, kembali terlihat berapi-api. "Setelah kami bertengkar hebat dua hari yang lalu, dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali! Dan aku baru dapat kabar pagi ini kalau dia sudah pergi ke Seoul."

"Seoul? Untuk apa?" Yaya mengernyit heran.

"Katanya mau mengunjungi Kaizo."

"Kaizo? Oh, kakaknya?"

Ying mengangguk. "Aku tak percaya dia pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang apa-apa padaku. Bahkan tanpa mencoba berbaikan. Mungkin hubungan kami sudah mencapai batasnya ..." Wajah Ying kembali meredup.

"Jangan bilang begitu. Kurasa Fang hanya perlu menenangkan diri sejenak. Dia pasti merasa jenuh. Kau tahu 'kan dia sibuk sekali sejak masuk ke akademi polisi itu," Yaya mencoba menghibur sahabatnya. "Dia pasti akan menghubungimu saat pikirannya sudah kembali jernih."

"Kuharap begitu ..." gumam Ying. Ia mendesah pelan dan menghabiskan jusnya dalam sekali tegukan. "Tunggu, kenapa kita jadi membahas hubunganku dengan Fang, sih? Aku mengajakmu ke sini 'kan bukan untuk itu," Ying menggerutu, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yaya," ucap Ying ceria, menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan terbalut kertas kado merah muda pada Yaya.

Yaya terlihat sedikit terkejut saat menerimanya. "Hari ini ulang tahunku?" tanyanya bingung.

Ying berdecak pelan. "Kau ini, masa' ulang tahun sendiri bisa lupa?"

"Yah, wajar, 'kan .. Aku punya banyak hal lain yang harus dipikirkan beberapa waktu belakangan."

"Yah, memikirkan Taufan memang menguras banyak isi pikiranmu, kurasa," Ying menyeringai jahil.

"Siapa bilang aku memikirkan Taufan?"

"Lho, memangnya bukan? Kau 'kan istrinya, masa' tidak memikirkan suami sendiri, sih?"

"Berhentilah menggodaku, Ying," sungut Yaya sebal. "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk kadonya."

"Ya, sama-sama," Ying membalas seraya tersenyum kecil. "Padahal aku ingin kita merayakannya dengan teman-teman seperti biasa, tapi kau pernah bilang tidak ingin dirayakan lagi, 'kan?"

"Yah, kita 'kan sudah besar. Sudah 20 tahun, Ying. Buat apa merayakan ulang tahun segala?"

"Benar juga, sih ..." Ying mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Oh, iya, Taufan memberimu hadiah apa?"

"Dia tidak memberi apa-apa."

"Masa'?"

"Taufan sepertinya tidak tahu hari ulang tahunku," Yaya mengangkat bahu.

"Masa' dia tidak tahu? Tanggal lahir kalian 'kan tertulis di buku nikah. Memangnya dia tidak membaca buku nikahnya?"

"Mungkin Taufan lupa. Dia punya penyakit lupa yang parah sekali, kau tahu." Yaya memasukkan kado pemberian Ying ke dalam tasnya, untunglah muat. "Dia melupakan banyak hal setiap hari. Taufan bahkan pernah lupa bahwa dia membawa mobil ke kantor, dan malah pulang naik taksi."

"Serius?" Ying tergelak.

"He eh," Yaya mengangguk, ikut tertawa kecil. "Dia memang konyol sekali."

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah berjalan semakin baik. Tidak bertengkar lagi?" tanya Ying.

"Yah, kami masih bertengkar, sesekali. Kau tahu Taufan seperti apa. Sulit untuk terus bersabar dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu," Yaya menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Tapi, yah ... kurasa hubungan kami memang sudah lebih baik."

"Baguslah. Hidupku terasa jauh lebih tenang tanpa harus terlibat dalam pertengkaran kalian lagi," jar Ying kalem.

Yaya merengut jengkel mendengar ucapan sahabat berkacamatanya itu. Ia kembali menyesap milkshake-nya, seraya mengamati pemandangan di luar jendela dari cafe tempat mereka erada.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ya, kapan aku akan punya keponakan?" tanya Ying tiba-tiba.

Yaya tersedak keras. Ia tak sengaja menyenggol jatuh gelasnya, namun Ying berhasil menangkapnya tepat waktu sebelum minuman di dalamnya tumpah.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan keponakan?" tanya Yaya di sela-sela batuknya.

"Eh? Kalau kau dan Taufan punya anak, berarti anak kalian akan jadi keponakanku, 'kan? Kau pernah bilang kalau sudah menganggapku seperti saudaramu sendiri," jawab Ying dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"I-iya, sih ... Tapi kenapa harus membahas anak?" Yaya bertanya gugup.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Wajar 'kan, membahas tentang itu dengan pasangan yang sudah menikah?"

"Tapi ... aku dan Taufan sama sekali belum membicarakan tentang hal itu ..." gumam Yaya pelan.

"Ah, begitu ..." Ying mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi bukankah itu hal penting yang harus dibicarakan bersama? Apalagi kalian masih sama-sama muda, jadi harus diskusikan tentang baik dan buruknya. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau hamil dan kalian belum mempersiapkan apa-apa? 'Kan bisa repot ..."

"Umm ..." Yaya meringis dan menggigit bibirnya gelisah. "Aku tidak akan hamil, kok. Kami 'kan sama sekali belum pernah melakukan ... 'itu' ..." gumamnya, pelan sekali.

Ying membelalak. "Yang benar?!" tanyanya, sedikit terlalu keras, membuat beberapa pengunjung melirik ke arah mereka. Ying hanya bisa meringis dan menunduk meminta maaf. Ia kemudian membungkukkan badan dan berbisik dengan suara pelan. "Yang benar? Kau dan Taufan belum ...?"

Yaya menggeleng gugup. "Aku ... masih terlalu takut untuk memulai. Dan Taufan juga tidak pernah membahas hal itu lagi, jadi kupikir tidak masalah ..."

Ying kembali menegakkan diri dan menghela napas panjang. "Yah ... itu memang bukan hal yang bisa dipaksakan, sih ... apalagi kalau kau memang belum siap," ujarnya.

"Aku memang belum siap. Entah kenapa setiap kali memikirkan hal itu aku jadi ketakutan sendiri. Apa menurutmu aku ini aneh?" tanya Yaya cemas.

"Tidak juga," balas Ying sambil menimbang-nimbang. "Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya bagimu menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki. Jadi segala hal terasa lebih menakutkan. Meski kalau dipikir-pikir sedikit aneh juga, sih. Bagaimana pun kau dan Taufan sudah menikah."

"Aku tahu ..." Yaya mendesah pelan. "Tapi, tetap saja ... ini masih terlalu sulit untukku ..."

"Tak apa, jangan dipaksakan ..." Ying menepuk pelan lengan Yaya, berusaha menghiburnya. "Tak perlu buru-buru. Biarkan saja semua mengalir apa adanya."

"Terima kasih, Ying," ucap Yaya, tersenyum kecil.

"Sama-sama," balas Ying, ikut tersenyum. Ekspresinya kemudian berubah serius lagi. "Tapi, jika mengesampingkan masalah 'itu'," Ying membuat tanda kutip dengan dua jarinya. "Apa kau pernah berpikir ... ingin segera punya anak?"

Yaya menunduk memandang jari-jarinya yang saling bertaut. "Entahlah ... aku juga tidak yakin ..."

.

.

.

Taufan memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi jalan dan melepas sabuk pengaman, bersiap turun. Ia mengambil sebuah paket berukuran sedang dari jok belakang dan menoleh pada Yaya di bangku penumpang.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya, _sweetheart_. Aku hanya harus menitipkan paket ini sebentar. Tidak lama, kok," ujarnya.

Yaya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "oke."

Taufan bergegas turun dan harus berlari kecil untuk menghindari terpaan gerimis yang turun sejak beberapa menit lalu. Yaya memandang sosok Taufan yang menghilang di balik pintu kantor pos, dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

Sepasang manik karamel Yaya bergulir, mengalihkan tatapannya ke pemandangan di luar jendela, menatap tetes-tetes hujan yang turun dari awan kelabu yang menggelayut di atas kota. Gerimis sama sekali tak menghalangi orang-orang untuk beraktifitas seperti biasa. Mobil-mobil padat memenuhi jalanan, menciptakan keriuhan yang tiada henti di kota yang selalu sibuk ini. Para pejalan kaki melangkah sedikit tergesa agar bisa segera tiba di tujuan mereka sebelum hujan semakin deras.

Pandangan Yaya terpaku pada dua sosok anak kecil yang tengah berjalan bergandengan di bawah payung kecil mereka di seberang jalan. Keduanya tertawa dan berbicara dengan nada ceria pada sang ibu yang berjalan di sebelah mereka. Sang ibu tersenyum, dan sesekali ikut menanggapi celotehan kedua buah hatinya.

Yaya kembali merasakan sengatan aneh seperti yang tadi dirasakannya saat mengobrol dengan Ying. Perasaan cemas, sekaligus takut, yang tak bisa dijelaskannya setiap kali memikirkan tentang gagasan memiliki anak. Sebenarnya, Yaya sama sekali tak menyangka ia harus memikirkan masalah ini begitu cepat. Yaya menganggap ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Dan memiliki anak jelas tak pernah masuk dalam daftar keinginannya.

Hidupnya jadi berubah drastis setelah perjodohannya dengan Taufan. Pernikahannya yang begitu mendadak dengan seorang pemuda yang bahkan sama sekali tak dikenalnya, membuat Yaya kadang bertanya-tanya apa takdir sedang mempermainkannya. Meski sekarang ia sudah tak terlalu merisaukan hal itu, dan mulai menerima Taufan dalam hidupnya, namun Yaya tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya saat ini jika perjodohan itu tak pernah terjadi. Pasti ia tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini sekarang, 'kan?

Suara pintu mobil yang dibuka menyentak Yaya dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Taufan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil, sedikit menggigil karena terpaan hujan di luar yang entah sejak kapan semakin menderas.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yaya, menjaga suaranya agar terdengar normal.

Taufan mengangguk. Ia bergidik sedikit saat menyalakan pemanas, kemudian mulai menghidupkan mobil.

Yaya mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tasnya dan dengan hati-hati mengelap wajah Taufan yang wajah. "'Kan sudah kubilang aku bawa payung, kenapa tidak dipakai saja, sih? Jadi basah begini, kan. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit?" omelnya.

Taufan terkekeh. "Cuma basah sedikit, _sweetheart_. Tak perlu cemas."

Yaya berdecak pelan, meletakkan sapu tangannya yang basah di atas dashboard. "Jangan sampai sakit, lho. Sekarang 'kan sedang musim flu," katanya.

"Aku tidak bakal sakit, ko— HATCHU!"

Taufan menggosok hidungnya dan nyengir, sementara Yaya memandangnya galak.

"Tuh, 'kan, baru juga dibilangin. Pokoknya sampai rumah nanti kau harus minum obat, sebelum benar-benar kena flu."

"Iya, iya, Yaya sayang. Aku akan minum obat nanti." Taufan mengusap kepala Yaya gemas, lalu menginjak pedal gas dan meluncur pergi di bawah guyuran hujan.

.

.

.

 _Our love runs deep like a Chevy_

 _If you fall, I'll fall with you, baby ..._

Lantunan lagu dari radio melatar-belakangi suara hujan yang masih betah mengguyur deras di luar. Yaya memandang deretan toko yang berlalu di belakangnya, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara Taufan mengemudi pelan di jalanan yang licin. Sesekali Taufan ikut bersenandung seiring irama lagu. Yaya diam-diam meliriknya gelisah, bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus menyuarakan isi benaknya saat ini.

"Taufan ..." Yaya memanggil pelan.

" _No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know. I want you bad, and I don't want to have it any other way ..."_ Taufan masih betah bersenandung, dan sepertinya sama sekali tak menyadari panggilan Yaya.

"Taufan," ucap Yaya sedikit lebih keras.

" _No matter what the people say, I know that we'll never break. 'Cause our love was made, made in the USA~!*"_

"Taufan!" kali ini Yaya berseru cukup keras.

Taufan terlonjak kaget dan menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia menoleh dan memandang Yaya heran. "Ada apa, sweetheart?" tanyanya. Ia segera mematikan radio dan fokus mendengarkan Yaya.

"Aku ... ingin bicara ..." gumam Yaya.

"Ya, bicara saja. Mau bicara apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berhenti dulu saja? Supaya bisa bicara lebih leluasa," ujar Yaya pelan.

"Eh? Oke. Mau berhenti di restoran saja, sekalian makan malam?" tawar Taufan.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar."

"Baiklah." Taufan menepikan mobil dan mematikan mesin, lalu berbalik menghadap Yaya dan menunggu gadis itu bicara dengan ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Um, begini ..." Yaya memilin-milin ujung kerudungnya gugup. "Aku ... hanya ingin tahu ... apa kau ... ingin punya anak?"

Pertanyaan Yaya sepertinya di luar dugaan Taufan, karena pemuda itu melebarkan mata heran. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, _sweetheart_?"

"Tidak ... aku hanya berpikir kalau kita mungkin harus mendiskusikan ini ..." Yaya bergumam takut-takut. "Karena ... kau tahu, 'kan ... kita ini suami-istri ..."

Taufan terdiam selama beberapa saat, kemudian mendadak saja ia tertawa kecil, membuat wajah Yaya merona malu.

"Benar juga, ini memang masalah yang harus didiskusikan oleh suami-istri, ya," ujar Taufan. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan berpikir sejenak. "Tapi apa menurutmu kita tidak terlalu muda untuk jadi orangtua? Aku sebenarnya tidak berencana ingin punya anak terlalu cepat, tapi kalau kau memang menginginkannya—"

"Tidak, tidak!" Yaya buru-buru menyela. Ia terlihat lega sekali mendengar jawaban Taufan. Ternyata mereka punya pemikiran yang sama tentang masalah ini. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Aku hanya khawatir kalau kau mungkin memiliki pendapat yang berbeda," katanya.

Taufan lagi-lagi tertawa kecil dan mengusap puncak kepala Yaya. "Kau terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil, _sweetheart_. Kita sudah sepakat akan menjalani pernikahan ini pelan-pelan, 'kan? Jadi tak perlu buru-buru dan jangan terlalu khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, oke? Kita jalani saja apa adanya," ujarnya lembut.

Yaya mengangguk dan memejamkan mata saat Taufan mengecup lembut keningnya. Mungkin di beberapa kesempatan ia menyesali pilihannya menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Taufan, namun saat-saat seperti inilah yang membuat Yaya yakin bahwa keputusannya tak pernah salah. Yaya bersyukur memiliki Taufan sebagai suaminya, hingga ia sendiri mulai merasa takut membayangkan hidupnya tanpa pemuda itu.

Tapi, Yaya yakin, mereka pasti akan bertahan. Benar 'kan?

.

.

.

" _Truth or dare_?"

" _Truth_."

"Makanan yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Hmm ..." Taufan memasang pose berpikir. "Sebenarnya aku suka semua makanan, asal halal, sih. Tapi karena aku alergi _seafood_ , dan aku tak bisa memakannya, jadi kurasa aku tak terlalu menyukai _seafood_ ," jawabnya setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Oke," Yaya mengangguk kecil. Ia kembali memutar botol yang menjadi pusat permainan mereka, dan lagi-lagi tutup botolnya mengarah pada Taufan.

"Kenapa dari tadi aku terus yang kena, sih?" keluh Taufan.

"Botolnya menyukaimu, mungkin," jawab Yaya asal. "Oke, _truth or dare_?"

" _Dare_."

"Kau harus mencuci piring setiap hari selama dua bulan ke depan," kata Yaya dengan seringai licik.

"Apa? Mana ada _dare_ seperti itu!" protes Taufan tak terima.

"Tentu saja ada. Tak ada batasan dalam permainan _truth or dare_ ini, 'kan?" balas Yaya enteng.

Taufan memanyunkan bibir cemberut, namun tak bisa membantah. Kali ini ia meraih botol dan memutarnya sendiri. Taufan langsung bersorak senang saat tutup botol mengarah pada Yaya.

"Ha! _Truth or dare_?" tanyanya.

" _Truth_."

"Kau lebih suka kalau aku mencium pipi atau bibirmu?"

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" kali ini Yaya yang memprotes jengkel.

"Lho, kenapa? Tak ada batasan dalam permainan _truth or dare_ ini, 'kan?" Taufan menirukan Yaya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. "Nah, ayo jawab, _sweetheart_."

Yaya memberengut kesal dan melipat lengannya di depan dada, mencoba menimbang jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya.

"Um ... bi-bibir ..." gumam Yaya lirih. Wajahnya memerah tak berani menatap langsung ke arah Taufan.

"Eh, apa? Aku tidak dengar," goda Taufan. Padahal ia jelas mendengar jawaban Yaya barusan.

"Bibir!" Yaya berkata lantang tanpa sadar. "Aku lebih suka saat kau mencium bibirku."

Taufan menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat betapa merahnya wajah Yaya. Ia yakin gadis itu akan meninjunya kalau berani tertawa, maka Taufan berusaha keras menjaga ekspresinya tetap normal.

"Oke, aku senang kau mau jujur, _sweetheart,_ " Taufan kembali menggoda istrinya itu. Ia sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan secepat kilat mengecup bibir Yaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yaya memekik kaget dan buru-buru menjauhkan diri.

"Aku hanya memberi hadiah karena kau sudah jujur, _sweetheart_. Kau bilang kau menyukainya, 'kan?" Taufan menyeringai lebar. Ia buru-buru menjauh saat melihat Yaya memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerangnya. "Oke, oke, aku cuma bercanda, _sweetheart_. Tak perlu marah. Kita lanjutkan saja permainannya, ya?"

Yaya terlihat tak ingin melanjutkan lagi permainan ini, namun akhirnya ia tetap mengangguk kecil. Meski wajahnya masih terlihat masam saat Taufan kembali memutar botol. Taufan kembali mendapat giliran untuk menanyai Yaya.

" _Truth or dare, sweetheart_?"

" _Truth_ ," ketus Yaya. "Awas kalau kau bertanya macam-macam lagi."

"Tidak, kok," Taufan terkekeh pelan. Ia lalu diam sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya. "Oke. Kapan ulang tahunmu, _sweetheart_?"

"Tanggal 5 Agustus," sahut Yaya singkat.

"5 Agustus, ya ..." Taufan menoleh ke arah kalender, kemudian membelalak kaget. "Tunggu. 5 Agustus 'kan hari ini!"

"Memang iya."

"Jadi hari ini kau ulang tahun?" tanya Taufan tak percaya. Yaya mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" Taufan berseru histeris. Ia bangkit dengan begitu mendadak dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Tu-tunggu, Taufan, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Aku harus mencari hadiah untukmu," kata Taufan. Ia sudah mencapai pintu dan sedang mencari-cari sendalnya dengan panik.

"Tunggu, Taufan. Di luar masih hujan. Kau tidak perlu—"

Sebelum Yaya sempat menahannya, Taufan sudah melangkah pergi dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, meninggalkan Yaya yang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

Yaya berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah di ruang tamu. Beberapa kali ia melirik jam di dinding dan menghela napas panjang. sudah hampir dua jam berlalu, dan Taufan sama sekali belum kembali. Yaya telah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, sampai ia menyadari bahwa Taufan ternyata meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar. Dan Yang membuat Yaya lebih khawatir adalah, Taufan juga lupa membawa dompetnya. Memangnya dia mau ke mana tanpa dompet dan ponsel?

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Yaya sontak menoleh. Ia menghembuskan napas lega melihat Taufan akhirnya muncul dengan tubuh basah kuyup, memeluk dua buah boneka besar yang dibungkus plastik transparan, dan juga buket bunga.

"Taufan!"

Yaya bergegas menghampiri sang suami dengan cemas. Taufan terlihat menggigil dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Air menetes dari pakaiannya dan menggenang di lantai. Meski begitu, cengiran lebar tetap terpampang di wajahnya yang berbinar.

"Aku pulang, _sweetheart_!" ucapnya riang.

Yaya baru menyadari sesuatu begitu melihat Taufan dari jarak lebih dekat. Ada beberapa lebam di wajahnya, dan bagian kiri pipinya ditutupi dua plester luka yang juga sedikit basah karena hujan.

"Taufan, apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu?" tanya Yaya panik. Ia menyentuh memar yang membiru di bawah mata Taufan, membuat sang suami meringis pelan. "Apa kau kecelakaan? Seseorang memukulimu?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu," ucap Taufan, menggelengkan kepala.

Ia menyerahkan dua boneka yang dibawanya. Boneka kucing berbulu putih bersih dengan dua aksesori berbeda, satu mengenakan pita merah di salah satu kupingnya, sementara yang lain memakai dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru di bagian leher.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku bingung harus membelikan kado apa untukmu. Lalu aku melewati sebuah toko boneka dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam," jelas Taufan. "Ternyata di sana sedang ada diskon besar, jadi pengunjungnya ramai sekali. Dan aku ... harus berebutan dengan beberapa gadis yang, um ... sedikit 'liar'. Makanya mukaku jadi babak belur begini ..."

"Kau ... berebutan boneka dengan beberapa gadis?" Yaya mengulang tak percaya.

"Yah, begitulah ..." Taufan meringis kecil. Ia berjengit saat Yaya kembali menyentuh salah satu memarnya.

"Ya ampun, Taufan ..." Yaya tak bisa mencegah dirinya tertawa geli mendengar penuturan sang suami. "Kenapa harus berebut segala, sih? Memangnya boneka di sana sudah habis?"

"Tidak, sih ... Tapi aku ingin membelikan boneka kucing ini untukmu. Dan tadinya aku berniat membeli yang berukuran lebih besar, tapi sayangnya aku kalah bertarung dengan seorang anak perempuan yang brutal sekali. Percaya tidak? Dia sampai mencakar wajahku, lihat!" Taufan menunjukkan pipi kirinya yang tertutup plester luka. "Perempuan kalau sudah menyangkut barang diskonan memang langsung berubah mengerikan, ya," ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Yaya kembali tertawa geli meski mau tak mau ia merasa tak enak juga melihat perjuangan Taufan hanya untuk membelikan boneka itu untuknya.

"Terima kasih sudah berjuang mendapatkan boneka ini untukku," ujar Yaya tulus, menunduk tersenyum pada dua boneka yang kini berada di pelukannya. Ia lalu berjinjit sedikit untuk mencium pipi Taufan. Dingin.

"Taufan, kau harus segera ganti baju. Nanti kau bisa masuk angin," kata Yaya cemas. Ia baru saja hendak berbalik untuk mengambilkan handuk, namun Taufan menahan tangannya.

"Tunggu, masih ada satu lagi."

Taufan menyerahkan sebuket bunga tulip merah yang sudah sedikit layu pada Yaya. "Aku sudah mencari ke beberapa toko bunga, tapi tidak ada yang menjual bunga lavender, semuanya sudah habis. Yang tersisa cuma ini, dan memang sudah tidak terlalu segar lagi karena bunganya dipetik tadi pagi. Jadi—"

Kalimat Taufan terputus saat Yaya tiba-tiba menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat, mengabaikan pakaiannya yang masih basah kuyup.

"Terima kasih ..." bisik Yaya, nyaris tak terdengar.

Taufan tersenyum dan balas merengkuh Yaya lebih erat, membiarkan kehangatan tubuh gadis itu mengusir semua rasa dinginnya.

" _Happy birthday, sweetheart_ ..."

.

.

.

to be continued

* * *

* _ **Made In USA – Demi Lovato**_

* * *

A/N :

Sebenarnya ini ide buat side story ulang tahun Yaya kemarin, tapi karena nggak bisa selesai tepat waktu jadi dimasukin ke sini aja.

Um, aku nggak tau harus ngomong apa lagi ... Makasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca. Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya~

Balasan review :

 **nao tomori** : ini udah dilanjut. Makasih udah mampir.

 **Halitha01897** : ini udah lanjut, makasih untuk semangatnya~ ^^ nanti dijelasin kok tentang penyakit Taufan, dutunggu aja ya. Makasih reviewnya~

 **Vanilla Blue12** : Taufan sembunyyin karena nggak mau bikin Yaya khawatir. Nanti juga dikasih tau tentang penyakitnya, kok, ditunggu aja ya. Kalau soal ending ... liat aja nanti deh ^^ Makasih review dan semangatnya~

 **ImeL's383** : Makasih atas dukungannya. Dan makasih udah mampir~

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond** : aha, emang jarang, sih ... biasanya ada di fiksi doang /plak/ Apa hayoo, apaa~~ Nanti juga tau sendiri kok, ditunggu aja~ Ahah, pasti seru dong~ ah, ada typo, ya ... makasih udah telliti. Aku bakal coba perbaiki terus kok x" makasih reviewnya Helau~~

 **AnginTaufanGalaxy** : Ah, Gempa sama Hali belum ada di chapter ini. Mungkin nanti di beberapa chapter ke depan. Semoga sabar menunggu ya x) Makasih banyak untuk kata-kata penyemangatnya. Aku bakal usahain untuk terus update, kok, semoga aja bisa... Author AnginTaufan juga semngat terus nulis fanfic ya! Makasih udah review fanfic ini~~

 **Shafirameliana** : Halo! Maaf, kayaknya aku baru sempat balas review kamu, ya? Makasih banyak, lho, udah sering review di sini, dan di beberapa fanfic lain juga. Maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasiiih banget. Ah, makasih untuk pendapatnya. Aku sebenarnya nggak yakin apa alur fanfic ini udah bagus, tapi syukurlah kalau setidaknya nggak keliatan maksa. Untuk penyakit Taufan, nanti bakal diceritain kok, jadi bersabar dikit lagi ya. Um, Gempa bakal muncul beberapa chapter lagi, kalau Hali mungkin masih lama :"D Ah, aku juga nggak pengen discontinue, sih ... Aku bakal usahain buat terus update, kok, doain aja ya :")) Makasih banyak reviewnya~

 **pw** : aku juga berniat mau tamatin fic ini dulu, sih... liat nanti deh. Makasih udah mampir.

Makasih buat semua yang udah menyempatkan diri memberikan review!

.

.

.

 **Extra**

Taufan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk sementara mengawasi Yaya yang tengah mengaduk dua cangkir cokelat panas.

"Kenapa tidak buatkan kopi saja, sih, Ya? Aku 'kan lebih suka minum kopii," rengek Taufan dengan bibir manyun.

"Kalau minum kopi jam segini, nanti kau tidak bisa tidur, Taufan. Aku 'kan sudah bilang tidak boleh bergadang," ucap Yaya datar.

"Aku tidak akan bergadang, kok."

"Jangan bohong. Kau pasti bakal bergadang kalau minum kopi," tukas Yaya. Ia lalu menyerahkan salah satu cangkir cokelat panas pada Taufan. "Minum ini saja. Lebih enak daripada kopi."

Taufan menerima cangkirnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia menyesap minuman cokelat kental itu dan meringis. "Manis ..."

Yaya tersenyum geli, tahu bahwa Taufan sebenanrya tak terlalu menyukai yang manis-manis. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang bisa menolak cokelat panas, sih?

"Oh, iya, Taufan," Yaya mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Tadi ... bukannya kau tidak bawa dompet? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa membeli boneka dan buket bunga itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ah, itu ... Aku meminjam uang Gopal," ucap Taufan seraya nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Apa? Serius?" Yaya meletakkan cangkir minumannya dan membelalak tak percaya.

Taufan terkekeh. "Iya, serius. Aku baru sadar lupa bawa dompet saat sudah cukup jauh dari sini. Dan kebetulan, saat itu aku tak sengaja melihat Gopal di salah satu cafe. Jadi sekalian saja aku mampir dan pinjam uang," jelasnya.

"Memangnya Gopal mau meminjamkan uang padamu? Biasanya juga dia yang pinjam duluan."

"Aku cuma menangih uang yang pernah dipinjamnya dariku, kok. Sambil mengancam kalau Hali akan datang ke sini beberapa hari lagi, dan aku bakal lapor ke Hali kalau dia tidak mau memberikan uangnya. Gopal paling takut pada Hali, kau tahu."

Yaya tertawa geli. "Astaga, kau jahat sekali pada teman sendiri."

"Tidak apa, dong. Itu 'kan keadaan darurat," kekeh Taufan.

"Dasar."

Yaya kembali menyesap minumannya, sampai Taufan tiba-tiba mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yaya dengan kedua tangan terulur.

"Yaya, dingiiin... Mau peluuk," ujar Taufan manja.

"Duh, dingin, ya? Sini, sini, aku peluk."

Yaya merentangkan tangan dan membiarkan Taufan masuk ke dekapannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Sudah hangat?"

Taufan mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil, membuat Yaya tak tahan untuk mengusap-usap kepalanya gemas.

"Mau langsung tidur?" tanya Yaya.

"Hm, boleh deh," Taufan mengangguk setuju. Ia menghabiskan cokelat panasnya dalam sekali tegukan dan bangkit dari kursi. "Ayo kita tidur."

"Tunggu, aku habiskan dulu."

Yaya juga mengosongkan isi cangkirnya dalam sekejap, kemudian membiarkan Taufan menggandeng lengannya ke kamar.

.

.

.


	13. Demam

Yaya mengetik serangkaian kalimat terakhir untuk bagian penutup makalah sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lega. Setelah berkutat selama beberapa jam, makalah untuk tugasnya akhirnya selesai juga.

Yaya merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal setelah duduk cukup lama di depan laptopnya. Matanya juga sudah sangat lelah. Seandainya Yaya tidak ingat ia harus mengumpulkan ini besok, pasti Yaya telah memilih tidur sejak tadi. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Yaya tetap memaksa dirinya terjaga hingga selarut ini.

Pandangan Yaya beralih pada jam dinding di ruang tamu. Jarum jamnya menunjuk pada angka dua lebih sedikit. Yaya lalu menoleh pada pintu apartemennya yang masih betah bergeming meski ia tak bisa berhenti meliriknya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Sudah dini hari, namun kenapa Taufan belum juga pulang?

Taufan memang sering lembur di kantornya, tapi tidak pernah sampai selarut ini. Lagipula Taufan juga selalu memberitahunya lebih dulu kalau memang harus lembur. Tapi kali ini Taufan justru sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Ponsel Taufan juga tidak aktif walau Yaya sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali.

Yaya menyimpan dokumen makalahnya sebelum kemudian mematikan laptop. Diraihnya ponsel yang diletakkan di meja, dan sekali lagi Yaya mencoba menghubungi Taufan. Masih tidak aktif. Yaya merasa semakin cemas. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Taufan?

Bunyi klik pelan yang berasal dari pintu depan membuat Yaya sontak menolehkan kepala. Batinnya langsung mengucap syukur penuh kelegaan begitu melihat sang suami melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu kembali di belakangnya.

"Taufan!"

Mungkin karena Yaya sudah dihantui kekhawatiran sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, tanpa sadar ia langsung menghambur memeluk Taufan bahkan sebelum suaminya itu mengucapkan salam.

"Taufan, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Yaya setelah melepas pelukannya sesaat kemudian. "Aku terus mencoba meneleponmu, tapi kenapa nomormu tidak aktif?"

Yaya terlihat ingin marah, namun saat melihat wajah lelah Taufan, ekspresinya langsung melunak dan tidak tega untuk mulai mengomel.

"Maaf, maaf. Tadi ... aku harus lembur lagi di kantor," ucap Taufan, tersenyum minta maaf. "Ponselku baterainya habis, dan aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sampai lupa untuk mengisi ulang baterainya," jelasnya lagi.

"Kau lembur sampai jam segini? Nanti kau bisa jatuh sakit kalau terlalu memaksakan diri, Taufan ..." Yaya berujar khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Aku punya pertahanan tubuh yang bagus, kok. Jadi tidak gampang sakit," Taufan terkekeh pelan. "Kau sendiri kenapa masih bangun jam segini, _sweetheart_? Kupikir kau sudah tidur."

"Tentu saja aku menunggumu, 'kan? Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau belum pulang dan sama sekali tidak ada kabar?" Yaya menyilangkan lengan sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Iya, iya, maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, _sweetheart_. Aku janji lain kali akan menghubungimu dulu kalau pulang terlambat." Taufan menarik Yaya mendekat dan mengecup kening sang istri.

Ekspresi Yaya masih terlihat cemberut, meski sesaat kemudian ia kembali terlihat cemas. "Taufan, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?"

Yaya baru menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Taufan. Tadi ia tidak begitu memperhatikan karena terlalu lega melihat Taufan akhirnya pulang. Yaya lalu menyentuh wajah Taufan hati-hati. Dingin.

"Tidak, tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu khawatir, _sweet_ —"

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali, Taufan," Yaya berujar, sedikit panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Taufan dan merasakan kulitnya yang nyaris sedingin es. "Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, oke? Apa kau perlu obat? Aku akan coba mencarinya di kotak obat. Apa kau merasa pusing? Mual?"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, Yaya. Tak perlu sampai minum obat sega—"

"Jangan banyak protes, Taufan. Lebih baik sekarang kau ganti baju. Mungkin kau masuk angin. Aku akan menyiapkan air panasnya dulu, oke?"

Sebelum Taufan sempat menjawab lagi, Yaya sudah berlalu meninggalkannya. Taufan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia akhirnya melangkah sedikit terhuyung ke arah kamar untuk segera berganti baju sebelum Yaya sempat mengomelinya lagi.

.

.

.

 **Get Married**

 **Chapter 12 : Demam**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

 **Disclaimer** : BoBoiBoy © Monsta. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning(s)** : AU, TaufanxYaya, adult!charas, marriage life, **OOC parah**.

.

.

.

"37,9 derajat ..."

Yaya menghela napas panjang setelah membaca angka yang tertera di termomoter dalam genggamannya. Ia kemudian mendelik pada sang suami yang terbaring tak berdaya di balik selimutnya.

"Makanya, kubilang juga apa. Jangan memaksakan diri, Taufaan ... Lihat, sekarang kau benar-benar sakit, 'kan. Siapa sekarang yang jadi repot? Aku, Taufan, aku," omel Yaya jengkel.

"Yaya ... aku 'kan lagi sakit, masa' tetap diomelin, sih?" Taufan sedikit merengek, meski kemudian ia bergegas menyembunyikan diri di balik gelungan selimut untuk menghindari tatapan maut Yaya. "Aku memang tidak pernah memaksakan diri, Yaya ... Lagian aku memang benar-benar jarang sakit, kok ..." gumam Taufan takut-takut.

"Terus sekarang apa kalau bukan sakit?"

"Yah ... ini pertama kalinya aku sakit sejak 17 tahun terakhir, lho ..."

Yaya kembali melirik Taufan tajam, jelas tak percaya dengan kata-katanya. Taufan hanya nyengir gugup seraya berharap Yaya tidak akan mengomel lagi.

Yaya menghela napas panjang. Ia meletakkan kembali termometer dalam kotak P3K di tangannya, sebelum beranjak bangkit.

"Aku mau membuatkan bubur dulu untuk sarapanmu supaya kau bisa minum obat setelahnya," kata Yaya.

"Oke," sahut Taufan.

"Kau diam saja di tempat tidur. Jangan coba-coba bangun, mengerti?" ucap Yaya dengan nada mengancam.

"Iya, iya, bu dokter. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana, kok," Taufan tersenyum manis, berharap Yaya akan sedikit luluh. Namun gadis itu hanya mendengus dan langsung melangkah pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Taufan.

.

.

.

"Aku hari ini ada kelas sampai sore," Yaya mengumumkan sementara ia membereskan mangkuk bubur bekas sarapan Taufan dan juga botol obatnya.

"Eeeh, jadi aku sendirian di rumah?"

Yaya mengangguk. "Kau tidak bisa pergi ke kantor hari ini. Jadi istirahat saja di rumah, oke?" ujarnya lembut. Yaya tidak lagi bersikap segalak tadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Taufan sedang sakit dan butuh perhatiannya sekarang.

"Tapi masa' aku ditinggal sendirian, Ya?" ucap Taufan dengan tampang memelas. "Kau tidak bisa bolos kuliah saja dan menemaniku di sini?" pintanya penuh harap.

Yaya menatap Taufan tajam. "Tidak bisa. Aku harus mengumpulkan makalahku hari ini. Lagipula ada dua mata kuliah yang akan mengadakan kuis. Bagaimana aku bisa bolos?"

"Ayolah, Yayaaa ... Masa' kau tega meninggalkan suamimu yang sedang sakit sendirian di rumah? Nanti kalau aku kenapa-napa, bagaimana?"

Yaya mendesah pelan. Ia menatap Taufan yang masih memasang wajah memelas ala anak kucing, yang sebenarnya sulit untuk ditolak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Meski Yaya sebenarnya juga ingin tinggal di rumah saja dan merawat Taufan, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa bolos dari kelas-kelasnya hari ini.

"Aku akan berusaha pulang secepatnya," ucap Yaya setelah berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa bolos kelas pagi dan siang, tapi aku mungkin bisa bolos kelas sore nanti. Jadi aku akan pulang sebelum sore, oke?"

"Yah, baiklah kalau begitu ..."

Taufan mengangguk, meski ia masih terlihat kecewa. Yaya membantu Taufan kembali berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya.

"Istirahat saja di tempat tidur, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang dan menyimpannya di lemari, nanti tinggal dipanaskan saja di _microwave_. Kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, oke?"

Taufan kembali mengangguk-angguk. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak saat Yaya membungkuk dan mencium keningnya yang masih terasa hangat karena demam.

"Hanya ciuman di kening saja, _sweetheart_? Tidak ada ciuman di bibir?" ujar Taufan, sedikit tersenyum jahil.

"Nanti, kalau kau sudah sembuh, _darling_ ," Yaya melempar senyum jahil yang sama, membuat Taufan memanyunkan bibir cemberut.

Yaya mengangkat nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan botol obat Taufan, lalu beranjak bangkit dari sisi tempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Hati-hati di rumah. Ingat, segera kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa," Yaya kembali mewanti-wanti.

"Iya, _sweetheart_. Tak perlu secemas itu, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Taufan menenangkan. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Yaya mengangguk dan akhirnya melangkah ke arah pintu. Ia lalu berbalik sejenak untuk mengecek Taufan sekali lagi dan mendapati pemuda itu sudah terlelap di balik selimutnya.

.

.

.

Bunyi nada tunggu di seberang telepon membuat Yaya mau tak mau menghela napas panjang. ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia mencoba menghubungi Taufan di rumah sejak berangkat pagi tadi, namun Taufan tidak mengangkat satupun panggilannya. Yaya berpikir mungkin Taufan sedang tidur, tapi masa' tidur terus sejak pagi dan tidak bangun-bangun?

' _Ah, Taufan pasti kecapekan dan butuh istirahat. Mungkin dia memang sedang tidur di rumah_ ,' batin Yaya. Ia pun akhirnya berhenti mencoba menelepon Taufan dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Yaya membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah turun. Ia menatap gedung pencakar langit di hadapannya. Perusahaan sang ayah sekaligus kantor tempat Taufan bekerja. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Yaya mampir ke tempat ini untuk bertemu Taufan, namun tak ada salahnya jika sekarang ia mampir untuk bertemu ayahnya, 'kan? Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Yaya menemui papinya langsung di kantor.

 _Lift_ yang Yaya naiki berdenting begitu tiba di lantai yang ditujunya. Ia menunggu pintu _lift_ membuka sebelum melangkah keluar. Tepat saat itu, Yaya melihat sang ayah berjalan keluar dari ruang rapat tak jauh darinya bersama beberapa pegawai yang sebagian besar masih dikenali Yaya.

"Papi!"

Ayah Yaya menoleh dan senyumnya langsung mengembang melihat kehadiran putri kesayangannya. Yaya bergegas menghampiri sang ayah dan memberinya pelukan singkat yang sedikit canggung karena masih ada pegawai lain yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Yaya, tumben kau mampir kemari," ujar ayah Yaya senang. "Bukankah hari ini Taufan mengambil cuti? Taufan sakit, 'kan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Taufan cuma kena demam biasa, Pi. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Yaya seraya mengulas senyum tipis.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu." Ayah Yaya mengangguk-angguk. Ia kemudian mengajak Yaya ke ruangannya agar mereka bisa mengobrol lebih bebas. "Ayo, kita bicara di ruangan papi aja. Kau tidak akan langsung pulang, 'kan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Yaya memang datang ke sini karena ada yang ingin Yaya bicarakan dengan papi," kata Yaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Oh, iya, kau sudah makan siang, Yaya?"

"Sudah. Yaya tadi makan siang di kampus."

"Baguslah," ayah Yaya mengangguk kecil. "Kalu begitu ayo kita ke ruangan papi."

Yaya mengikuti sang ayah berjalan ruangannya setelah tersenyum singkat pada para pegawai yang masih berada di sana. Kedua ayah dan anak itu berjalan dalam diam hingga tiba di tujuan mereka. Ayah Yaya meminta sekretarisnya membawakan dua gelas teh untuknya dan Yaya sebelum mengajak Yaya masuk.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengan Taufan?" tanya ayah Yaya begitu mereka berdua sudah duduk nyaman di sofa.

"Eh? Oh, kami baik-baik saja," sahut Yaya.

"Tidak ada masalah, 'kan? Kalian sudah saling membiasakan diri pada satu sama lain?"

"Ya, kami baik-baik saja. Walau awalnya memang terasa canggung, tapi sekarang Yaya sudah merasa lebih nyaman dengan kehadiran Taufan."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Papi sedikit khawatir kau mungkin akan kesulitan beradaptasi dengan pernikahan yang begitu mendadak ini," ujar sang ayah.

"Makanya ... papi seharusnya mencegah mami saat mau menjodohkan Yaya begitu mendadak seperti ini. Tapi papi malah mengiyakan saja, sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa," Yaya menggembungkan pipi cemberut.

Ayah Yaya terkekeh pelan. "Kau tahu sendiri, mami itu orang yang kerasa kepala. Sekali mami sudah membuat keputusan, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mengubah pikirannya lagi. Termasuk papi."

"Papi, ih, masa' sama istri sendiri saja kalah," gerutu Yaya. Sang ayah kembali terkekeh.

"Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, hal apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan papi sampai datang berkunjung ke kantor seperti ini?"

"Ah, itu ..."

Ucapan Yaya terpotong saat terdengar suata ketukan di pintu, dan sesaat kemudian sekretaris sang ayah masuk dengan membawakan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh.

"Itu ... Yaya mau membicarakan tentang Taufan," Yaya kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah sang sekretaris meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu kembali.

"Kenapa dengan Taufan?"

"Um, bisakah papi sedikit meringankan pekerjaan Taufan? Yaya tidak tega melihat Taufan lembur di kantor setiap hari dan selalu pulang larut. Bahkan sampai jatuh sakit seperti ini. Masa' papi tega membuat menantu sendiri sampai sakit karena kecapekan bekerja?" Yaya mengeluh panjang lebar.

"Lho, papi tidak pernah menyuruh Taufan lembur setiap hari, kok," kata ayah Yaya, sedikit heran mendengar keluhan putrinya. "Papi memang baru memberikan proyek baru untuk dikerjakan oleh Taufan, tapi papi sudah memberitahunya untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Lagipula karena kondisi Taufan yang— ah, maksud papi, karena papi tidak ingin kau sampai mengkhawatirkan Taufan, papi sudah sedikit meringankan pekerjaannya dibanding pegawai-pegawai yang lain."

"Tapi Taufan tetap lembur setiap hari, papi. Bahkan kemarin Taufan pulang hampir pukul 3 pagi. Yaya sampai khawatir sekali karena Taufan tidak pulang-pulang. Lalu pagi ini dia malah jatuh sakit," terang Yaya.

"Benarkah? Seingat papi kemarin papi bertemu dengan Taufan di lobi saat sama-sama hendak pulang. Dan itu masih sore, lho."

Mata Yaya melebar heran mendengar penjelasan sang ayah. "Yang benar, pi? Taufan kemarin pulang sore?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Iya. Papi yakin waktu itu Taufan memang mau pulang, kok. Atau mungkin dia kembali lagi karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan?"

"Yah, mungkin saja ..." gumam Yaya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, sedikit merasa terganggu dengan cerita sang ayah barusan. Kalau Taufan memang tidak lembur kemarin, lalu dia pergi ke mana hingga pulang begitu larut? "Papi yakin Taufan benar-benar tidak lembur setiap hari di kantor?"

"Yah ... Papi tidak bisa memantau Taufan langsung setiap hari, jadi papi juga tidak bisa memastikan. Tapi papi memang sudah memberi keringanan khusus untuk Taufan, dan papi selalu mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak memaksakan diri dan bekerja terlalu keras. Papi sampai sering mendengar bisik-bisik kalau papi pilih kasih dengan menantu sendiri, lho."

"Kenapa ... papi memberi keringangan khusus untuk Taufan?" tanya Yaya hati-hati.

"Karena ... dia suamimu, 'kan?" sahut ayah Yaya cepat. Yaya memperhatikan bahwa sang ayah segaja menghindari pandangan matanya saat berbicara. "Papi tidak ingin kau sampai khawatir kalau Taufan sampai kecapekan. Lihat, buktinya sekarang kau sampai datang ke sini untuk protes ke papi karena Taufan sakit."

Yaya menundukkan kepala, merasa sedikit tidak enak mendengar ucapan papinya. "Maaf, Yaya bukannya bermaksud protes sama papi ... Yaya hanya khawatir pada Taufan karena dia terlihat terlalu memaksakan diri sejak mulai bekerja," gumamnya.

"Tidak apa, papi mengerti. Sudah sewajarnya kau khawatir," ujar ayah Yaya. Ia mengusap lembut kepala Yaya yang tertutup kerudung merah jambu. "Papi akan coba memantau Taufan untuk ke depannya, oke? Akan papi pastikan dia tidak memaksakan diri lagi."

"Terima kasih, papi," ucap Yaya seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah. Apapun akan papi lakukan asal putri kesayangan papi senang."

Yaya mencondongkan tubuh ke arah sang ayah dan memeluknya erat. "Yaya sayaaang papi," ucapnya. Sang ayah hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Yaya pelan.

Yaya akhirnya melepas pelukannya dari sang ayah dan mulai menyesap tehnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yaya ..." ucap ayah Yaya tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" Yaya mengangkat pandangannya ke arah sang ayah sembari terus meneguk tehnya.

"Mami terus bertanya, kapan kau dan Taufan akan memberinya cucu?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Yaya langsung menyemburkan tehnya dan tersedak hebat.

.

.

.

" _Assalamualaikum_ , aku pulang."

Yaya mengucap salam seraya melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak. Tak ada yang menjawab salamnya. Yaya melangkah tanpa suara ke arah kamar dan membuka pintu hati-hati. Benar dugaannya, Taufan memang tengah terlelap. Yaya berjalan sepelan mungkin mendekati tempat tidur, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Taufan. Hati-hati, ia menyentuh kening Taufan. Masih terasa panas.

"Demamnya belum turun ..." Yaya bergumam lirih. Ia menyentuh bahu Taufan dan mengguncangnya lembut. "Taufan ..."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Taufan. Pemuda itu masih bergelung dalam selimutnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Taufan."

Yaya kembali berusaha membangunkan Taufan, dan setelah usahanya yang kelima, barulah Taufan bergerak dan mengerang pelan. Sebelah matanya terbuka dan memandang Yaya dengan sorot mengantuk.

"Yaya? Kau sudah pulang?" gumam Taufan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ya, aku baru saja sampai," kata Yaya. "Kau sudah makan siang?" tanyanya.

"Hm? Sekarang jam berapa?" Taufan terlihat enggan keluar dari gelungan selimutnya dan hanya mengintip sedikit ke arah jam digital di atas nakas.

"Hampir jam 4 sore."

"Sudah jam segitu? Aku tidur lumayan lama, ya ..."

"Jangan bilang ... kau tidur terus sejak aku pergi pagi tadi?"

Taufan menguap lebar dan mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali memejamkan mata seraya bergumam, "Hm. Tadi aku sempat terbangun sekitar jam ... 12 siang? Tapi kepalaku pusing sekali dan aku juga masih mengantuk, jadi aku lanjut tidur saja," ujarnya.

"Setidaknya kau harus makan siang dan minum obat, Taufan ..." desah Yaya. "Demammu tidak turun sejak pagi. Kalau kau tidak minum obat nanti kau tidak sembuh-sembuh."

Taufan hanya bergumam tak jelas sebagai balasan. Ia hampir terlelap lagi jika saja Yaya tidak mengguncang tubuhnya dan memaksanya membuka mata kembali.

"Jangan tidur lagi, Taufan. Kau harus makan siang. Setelah itu minum obat," tukas Yaya sedikit galak.

"Tapi aku ngantuk, Yayaa ... aku mau tidur ..." rengek Taufan.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak boleh tidur sebelum makan dan minum obat," Yaya berkata dengan nada memerintah. Ia menarik lengan Taufan, tidak terlalu kasar, tapi cukup membuat Taufan harus memaksakan dirinya bangkit. "Ayo, aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untukmu."

"Tidak bisakah aku menunggu di sini saja?" pinta Taufan.

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan tidur lagi kalau kutinggal di sini."

"Yayaaaa ..."

"Sudahlah, jangan merengek terus, Taufan. Ayo, bangun. Aku akan memapahmu ke dapur."

Taufan akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah. Ia membiarkan Yaya mengalungkan lengannya di bahu gadis itu, karena ia memang masih terlalu lemas bahkan untuk mengangkat tangannya sendiri. Yaya lalu memapah —setengah menyeret— Taufan keluar kamar.

Setelah perjalanan singkat yang cukup melelahkan ke dapur (Yaya benar-benar harus menyeret Taufan karena sang suami sepertinya memang tak punya tenaga untuk berjalan), Yaya akhirnya mendudukkan Taufan dengan hati-hati di kursi meja makan.

"Nah, tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku akan memanaskan makanannya di _microwave_ , setelah itu kau bisa makan," kata Yaya.

"Oke ..." Taufan menguap dan meletakkan kepala di meja makan yang dingin, bersiap tidur lagi.

"Taufan, jangan tidur di situ. Nanti kepalamu tambah pusing kalau tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti itu," omel Yaya. Ia mengeluarkan makanan yang telah disiapkannya pagi tadi dari lemari pendingin dan membawanya ke _microwave_.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mengizinkanku tidur di kamar," Taufan memanyunkan bibir cemberut. Meski begitu ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan memilih untuk menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau boleh tidur lagi setelah makan dan minum obat nanti, Taufan. Bersabarlah sedikit, oke?" kata Yaya. Taufan mengangguk muram, membuat Yaya mengulas sedikit senyum. "Anak pintar," ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala Taufan penuh sayang.

"Usap terus, dong," Taufan merengek manja. Yaya tertawa dan mengacak rambut Taufan gemas, meski setelahnya ia kembali mengusapnya lembut.

"Kau haus? Mau kuambilkan minum?" tawar Yaya. Taufan menganguk.

Yaya bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali semenit kemudian dengan membawakan segelas air putih untuk Taufan.

Sementara Taufan meneguk habis airnya, Yaya memperhatikan sang suami seraya menimbang-nimbang untuk bertanya sesuatu. Saat itu bunyi denting terdengar dari arah _microwave_ dan Yaya bergegas bangkit untuk mengambil makanannya.

"Nah, ayo dimakan," kata Yaya sambil menyorongkan semangkuk sup bawang kental lengkap dengan potongan roti yang diiris tipis-tipis di atasnya. "Aku akan menyiapkan obatmu dan—"

"Suapiinn," Taufan kembali merengek, mendorong kembali mangkuk supnya pada Yaya agar gadis itu menyuapinya.

"Iya, iya, sini aku suapin," Yaya mendesah pasrah, tak bisa menolak wajah memelas Taufan. Ia menyendok sup dan mendekatkannya ke mulut Taufan. "Ayo buka mulutnya. Aaaaaa ..."

"Aaaaaaa ..." Taufan membuka mulut patuh dan menelan sesendok penuh sup bawang panas yang disuapkan Yaya.

Yaya tertawa geli. "Kau jadi mirip dengan adikku, Totoitoy, saat dia masih kecil dan masih sering minta disuapi makanan," ujarnya.

"Oh, ya? Lebih imut mana, aku atau Totoitoy?" tanya Taufan.

"Tentu saja Totoitoy," jawab Yaya lugas. Taufan cemberut, sementara Yaya hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah, ah. Jangan manyun begitu. Cepat habiskan supnya supaya kau bisa minum obat."

"Iya, iya."

.

.

.

Sepasang manik karamel Yaya menatap tak berkedip sosok yang tengah terlelap di hadapannya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan jarinya perlahan menyusuri setiap helaian rambut hitam Taufan. Ia berhenti sejenak di antara beberapa helaian putih yang terlihat mencolok di sana. Umur Taufan masih dua puluh dua, tapi kenapa rambutnya sudah beruban? Sudah lama Yaya ingin tahu tentang hal itu, namun ia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bertanya langsung pada sang suami.

Ada banyak hal yang belum diketahui Yaya tentang Taufan. Belakangan, Yaya sudah begitu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Taufan dalam hidupnya, hingga terkadang ia lupa bahwa mereka belum terlalu lama saling mengenal. Pernikahan mereka baru menginjak usia satu bulan lebih sedikit, dan hanya sebanyak itulah waktu yang baru mereka miliki untuk berusaha mengenal tentang satu sama lain.

Sejauh ini Yaya hanya mengetahui sedikit hal kecil tentang Taufan. Makanan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya, juga makanan apa yang tidak boleh Taufan makan karena alergi. Yaya juga tahu Taufan suka sekali bernyanyi keras-keras setiap kali ia mandi. Bukan, Yaya bukannya suka mengintip Taufan mandi, suara Taufan hanya terlalu keras hingga Yaya tak bisa tidak mendengarnya setiap hari dari luar kamar mandi.

Parfum Taufan beraroma vanila, dan Yaya sangat menyukainya. Ia seringkali meminta Taufan untuk memeluknya sebelum berangkat kerja agar Yaya bisa tetap menghirup aromanya yang tertinggal sementara mereka tak bisa bertemu sepanjang hari. Taufan sering bersikap lebih manja saat ia merasa capek, dan Taufan tak pernah lupa memberinya ciuman selamat pagi setiap kali mereka bangun tidur.

Yaya ingin tahu lebih banyak hal tentang Taufan selain yang selama ini ditunjukkan pemuda itu padanya. Yaya ingin tahu tentang keluarganya, tentang ayah dan ibunya, juga kedua saudara kembarnya. Taufan tak pernah bercerita banyak tentang mereka, dan meskipun Yaya selalu penasaran, ia berusaha tetap menahan diri dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Yaya ingin tahu tentang mimpi-mimpi Taufan, tentang segala ketakutannya. Apa mungkin ada banyak kekhawatiran yang disembunyikan Taufan di balik semua sikap cerianya? Yaya ingin tahu apa arti sorot sendu yang seringkali tak sengaja dilihatnya di mata biru Taufan, meski tentu saja Taufan selalu menutupinya dengan senyuman.

Yaya ingin tahu semua hal tentang Taufan. Segala hal yang masih disembunyikan pemuda itu darinya, karena Yaya jelas menyadari Taufan masih menyimpan banyak rahasia yang tak ingin diungkapkannya pada Yaya. Apa keinginannya ini terlalu egois?

"Yaya ..."

Panggilan lirih itu menyentak Yaya dari lamunannya. Ia memfokuskan kembali pikirannya yang sempat melayang jauh dan mendapati dirinya kini menatap manik safir Taufan yang bersinar dalam cahaya lampu kamar yang temaram.

"Kau belum tidur? Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" gumam Taufan mengantuk.

"Sudah hampir tengah malam," balas Yaya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan mengusapkan tangannya di dahi Taufan. Sudah tidak panas. "Tidurlah lagi. Aku juga mau tidur sekarang," ucapnya lembut.

Taufan mengangguk. Ia menarik diri lebih mendekat diri pada Yaya dan dalam beberapa detik kembali terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

Yaya tersenyum samar. Ia diam-diam mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taufan dan mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Selamat tidur, Taufan ..."

.

.

.

 **to be continued**

 **A/N :**

Makasih banyak untuk yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

.

.

.

 **Extra**

Taufan meraih ponsel di _dashboard_ dengan tangan gemetar. Ia nyaris kesulitan membuka daftar kontak dan mencari satu nomor yang hendak dihubunginya. Nada tunggu akhirnya terdengar setelah Taufan dengan susah payah berhasil menekan tombol panggil. Suara berat yang sudah dihapalnya menjawab setelah dering ketiga.

"Taufan, ada apa? Kalau kau mau pinjam uang lagi, aku sudah tidak punya uang. Kau sudah menghabiskan jatah uang sakuku selama sebulan, tahu!" gerutuan Gopal terdengar jelas dari seberang telepon, dan Taufan bahkan tak punya tenaga untuk tertawa dan membalas dengan candaannya yang biasa.

"Gopal ..." suara Taufan terdengar serak, diselingi suara napasnya yang terputus-putus.

"Taufan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa suaramu—"

"Gopal, kau ... sedang di mana?"

"Eh, aku sedang bantu-bantu di kedai ayahku. Kenapa?"

"Bagus. Aku ada di depan kedaimu sekarang."

"Serius? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Gopal yang mengintip dari jendela kedai kopi sang ayah. "Aku butuh bantuanmu ... kumohon ..."

"Oke, oke. Aku segera ke luar."

Ponsel Taufan tetap dibiarkan berada di samping telinganya sementara ia merebahkan kepala di atas setir. Matanya terpejam dengan kening mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Bertahanlah, Taufan ... kau tidak boleh membuat Yaya cemas ..." gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Suara pintu mobil yang terbuka, membuat Taufan membuka sebelah matanya yang terasa berat. Ekspresi Gopal yang awalnya terlihat heran, langsung berubah panik melihat kondisi Taufan.

"Taufan, apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" seru Gopal panik.

"Aku—" Taufan memegangi dadanya dan berusaha menarik napas panjang, meski terasa sulit. "Aku lupa membawa obatku ... tertinggal di rumah ..." ujarnya lirih.

"Kau— penyakitmu kambuh lagi?" tanya Gopal khawatir. Taufan mengangguk lemah.

"Aku harus ... ke rumah sakit ... tapi kurasa aku tak bisa menyetir sendiri ..."

"Ba-baiklah. Biar aku yang menyetir."

Gopal turun dari mobil dan membantu Taufan pindah ke kursi penumpang. Kondisi sahabatnya itu sudah nyaris setenah sadar, dengan tubuh bersimbah keringat dingin dan napas yang terdengar putus-putus. Setelah membantu Taufan duduk dengan nyaman di jok penumpang, Gopal bergegas duduk di balik setir dan bersiap menjalankan mobil.

"Kenapa kau selalu membawaku dalam situasi sulit seperti ini, sih?" Gopal berujar gusar. "Minggu kemarin kau memalak semua uangku, sekarang kau datang ke tempatku dengan keadaan nyaris pingsan. Kau mau membuatku kena serangan jantung juga?"

Taufan tertawa pelan. "Maaf. Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai tolong dalam kondisi seperti ini," gumamnya. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu. Terutama Yaya."

Gopal melirik ke arah Taufan yang kini tengah memejamkan mata, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Dasar. Kalau lain kali kau sampai ceroboh seperti ini lagi, aku tak akan segan langsung memberitahu Yaya tentang penyakitmu," tukasnya tajam. "Dan setelah ini aku juga akan menghubungi Gempa, supaya kau dimarahi habis-habisan oleh adikmu itu."

Taufan mengerang pasarah. "Gopal, kau memang benar-benar teman yang jahat, ya ..."

Gopal mendengus dan kembali memalingkan wajah ke depan, fokus pada jalan. Kakinya menekan pedal gas lebih dalam, dan melajukan mobil membelah jalanan kota yang ramai oleh hiruk-pikuk manusia.

"Gopal ..." gumam Taufan lirih setelah keheningan cukup lama.

"Ya?"

"Apa menurutmu aku ... membuat keputusan yang salah?"

"Eh, keputusan apa?" tanya Gopal bingung.

Taufan tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya merosot sedikit di sandaran kursi. Tidak ada kata apapun lagi yang terucap dari bibirnya yang pucat sementara matanya perlahan terpejam dan kedua lengan terkulai di sisi tubuhnya.


End file.
